Fairy of Warfare
by JFantasy95
Summary: When a mysterious fairy, who is an accomplished combatant, saves the Winx Club from a frightening encounter, the girls decide to get her into Alfea and join their group. However, this girl possesses a dangerous secret that could lead those around her in peril. Who exactly is this girl and what is the truth behind her background? THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!
1. The Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if this isn't very amazing.**

**This chapter has been slightly altered (May 5, 2013).**

* * *

Echoes of moans and screams resonated in the technical corridors. Throughout the corridors, there were restricted rooms that could only be accessed by authorized people. At an empty corridor, a second-class scientist walked in a normal pace and approached a specific room. He stopped in front of a highly-secured door that boldly stated in white, "NO. 009." To enter the room, he placed his hand on the scanner and then swiped his identification card. After this confirmation process, the door automatically opened. The scientist entered the room and turned on the lights to get rid of the hindering darkness. When the lights were activated, a female figure was seen lying inside an encased capsule. The scientist approached the slumbering figure and observed her meticulously. He entered in important notes in his tablet as he examined the girl. For further examination, he pressed one of the many buttons next to the capsule and opened up the case. The scientist leaned forward and took a closer look at the girl. Few seconds later, the girl suddenly opened her eyes, grabbed the scientist's arm, and twisted in 180 degrees. The scientist screamed in agonizing pain, but he was soon silenced when the girl grabbed his head and snapped his neck, breaking his spinal cord. Knowing for certain that he was dead, the girl stole his wallet and identification card. Once she took these items, she looked up with cold ferocity in her eyes and moved out as an escapee.

The corridors were filled with security guards and infantrymen. While the infantrymen were vigilantly on the lookout, the guards slacked off and chatted with each other. Up on the ceiling, the girl peeked through the ventilation. She waited patiently for a perfect time to ambush her enemies. When the opportunity came, she bursted out of the ventilation. The girl jumped on one of the guards' shoulders and snapped his neck with her thighs. She grabbed two infantrymen's heads and forcefully smashed their skulls together. Her ambush triggered everyone's attention. The remaining security guards and infantrymen attempted to suppress her, but she managed to get to them first before they could even touch her. After she finished them off in a brief amount of time, the girl searched through each of her victims' bodies and stole their wallets. Right after she took them, the alarm suddenly went off and notified the entire place of her escape presence. The girl looked around and noticed a security camera on the ceiling. Knowing that she will pursued by unwanted people, she swiftly moved out.

As she ran through the corridors, she heard echoes of footsteps approaching. When she turned sharply to the right, she encountered infantrymen pointing their guns at her. Despite the guns pointing at her, she kept moving forward. The infantrymen pulled the triggers of their guns and began to shoot at the escapee. The girl effortlessly dodge the bullets with her remarkable agility and reached to the infantry, taking them down in ease. After finishing off the infantrymen, she continued to move along. Once she turned to another corridor, she saw an open platform full of airships. As she ran towards it, she noticed that the door was closing vertically down. Before the door could close down, the girl slid under the closing door and successfully entered. To prevent her pursuers from gaining access to the platform, she jammed the scanner and made it go haywire. Once the scanner became broken, she ran across the platform. The girl turned around and noticed that the infantrymen managed to open the door by melting it down. The infantrymen chased her down until they reached the edge of the platform. The girl was surrounded by rifles pointing at her.

"Put your hands up in the air!" ordered the soldier.

The girl raised her hands up in the air and stared stoically at her pursuers.

"Now, step away from the edge and come with us."

Suddenly, the girl fell backwards off the platform. The surprised infantrymen ran towards the edge and looked down. They saw nothing but violent waves. Then, they saw the girl appear out of nowhere and fly away with wings. The infantrymen ran towards the airship, but were stopped.

"Don't go after her. We won't be able to catch her."

"But, sir! Doctor Ackerman will not be pleased to hear about this," said one of the infantrymen.

"There's nothing we can do about it," sighed the frustrated soldier.

After the girl had escaped from captivity, the place was left in a wreck. The security guards and the infantrymen were collecting the dead bodies from the corridors, and the mechanics were fixing up the damages that were made during the incident. As these ordeals were being taken care of, a group of scientists marched through the corridors. In front of the group was a man in his late 50s, looking stern and furious. He was a man of high position in the science department. Altogether, they entered the room, where the escapee had been contained. Suddenly, the head scientist turned the operating table over and pushed the surgical tools in rage.

"Unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable!" hollered the infuriated head scientist.

"Sir, please calm down," said the assistant, who was trying to calm her superior.

"Calm down? How can you say those words after all this debacle?!" shouted the head scientist, yelling at his assistant's face.

"Sir, you do not need to overexert yourself." The assistant continued to calm his superior.

The head scientist forcefully placed his palm on his forehead and rubbed it down on his face. "I don't believe this. I cannot even trust one of my colleagues to even do a simple task!"

"Sir, what do you suggest we do?" asked the assistant.

After a moment of thinking, the head scientist faced his assistant and ordered, "Contact the bounty hunters. Tell them to travel throughout the Magic Dimension and track it down!"

"But, sir! The bounty hunters are currently-"

"I don't care what they are doing right now! Just contact them and order them to find it while they're at it!"

"Y-Yes, sir." The assistant turned around and left the room.

After giving out his order, the scientist took his glasses off and looked down on the floor with frightened concern. "If he founds about this, he will definitely have my head..."


	2. The Cloaked Savior

"Ugh! I'm so tired!" whined Stella, sluggishly walking through the trail.

**"**We know how you feel, Stella," said Musa, with an annoyed expression on her face.

**"**I just can't believe Miss Faragonda sent us on a late-night mission! Traveling to a foreign realm to fight against battle completely drained my powers out!" complained Stella.

Tecna turned around and faced Stella angrily. "Stella, you've been complaining and whining nonstop ever since we finished our mission. We're exhausted from our mission and we can't use magic! So, please! Just stop!"

Right after Tecna berated, she turned around and continued to walk. Stella crossed her arms and secretly stuck out her tongue at Tecna. Earlier Headmistress Faragona had assigned the six fairies on a mission to travel to a foreign realm and suppress a magical beast that was causing a rampage. After the mission had ended in success, the girls returned to Magix with the little magic they possessed. Now the girls are walking through the outskirts of Magix to get to city.

**"**Don't worry, Stella. We're almost there," said Flora, assuring Stella in her calm tone.

**"**Stella, think of this as an exercise. You always said you wanted to lose a few pounds. Walking is a good exercise in burning calories," said Layla, as she was walking a little ahead of the girls.

**"**This is not the kind of exercise I prefer. Walking in the outskirts of Magix at one in the morning is not pleasant," said Stella, slightly glaring at her athletic friend. "Hey, I have a good question for you girls. Why do you think Faragonda assigned us this mission? Isn't this a job for specialists?"

**"**It was a magical beast, Stella. Not only it was strong in physicality, but its magical abilities were very substantial as well," said Tecna, looking less agitated than before.

**"**Yeah, what Tecna said. Besides, Faragonda trusts our abilities. She knows that we are more capable than the other fairies in Alfea," said Bloom.

**"**I'm so relieved that today is Saturday. Once we get back to Alfea, I am going to a long beauty nap," said Stella, placing her hands on her face.

**"**Look, the city lights of Magix! We're almost there!" exclaimed Flora, pointing out in the front.

When the girls looked out in the front, they did see the city lights of Magix. Relieved to see its vibrant lights, the girls became eager to return to campus. The girls moved forward, but one of them did not follow. Musa stood still and looked around in a frightened expression. The girls turned around and noticed she was not walking alongside of them.

**"**Musa, is something wrong?" asked Bloom, with a curious expression on her face.

**"**I just heard something," said Musa, who looked paranoid.

**"**It's probably animals roaming around the forest, Musa. Don't worry about it," said Flora.

**"**Yeah, like what Flora said. Now, can we please hurry? I want to go back to Alfea so I can finally sleep," said Stella, getting very impatient.

**"**No, it's not what an animal would sound like. I know specifically the sources of sounds when I hear them! This is completely different. I heard metal clattering and almost inaudible footsteps. I feel as if we're being watched," said Musa, rubbing her arms with her hands, feeling chills run down her spine.

The girls knew that they could not deny Musa's natural abilities in picking up sound waves. After hearing her explanation, they too felt like they were being watched. They looked around constantly, trying to search for any unwanted people. Suddenly, figures dressed up as soldiers appeared out of nowhere, scaring the girls tremendously. Musa quickly ran over to the girls and stared at the strange soldiers.

**"**Wh-Who are you?" asked Stella, stuttering in fear.

One of the soldiers, who looked different from the others, stepped forward and stared at the girls. Judging from his appearance, he seemed to be the leader of the group. Stella continued to ask the same question, but he did not answer her.

The leader slightly turned his head to his soldiers and gave them his order, "Capture them."

**"**Yes, sir!" obeyed his subordinates.

Once the girls heard his order, they immediately ran away from the soldiers. As they ran through the outskirts, they heard the soldiers pursuing them.  
**  
"**Why do they want to capture us?!" asked Flora, looking terrified.

**"**I don't know! Why don't you ask them?!" sarcastically shouted Stella, looking frustrated and scared at the same time.

**"**Less chatting and more running, please!" shouted Tecna.

The girls were very close to reaching the city, but the soldiers caught up with their distance and had them surrounded. The girls amassed into each other, staring at the hostile soldiers in fear.

**"**It is pointless to escape. The six of you will be taken into our custody. If you come peacefully, we will not use force; however, if you refuse, we will do whatever it takes to take you in," informed the leader.

**"**Ha! I don't think so!" shouted Layla.

Layla charged up to the leader and began attacking him. She threw punches and kicks, but the leader easily dodged them. When Layla threw one forceful punch, the leader grabbed her fist and twisted her arm around. Then, he held her body against his and placed a dagger close to her neck, taking her as hostage.

"Layla!" shouted the girls, feeling even more terrified.

**"**If you do not wish to see your friend's throat gushing in blood, stop the resistance. Surrender and your friend will live," threatened the leader. Feeling helpless, the girls gave in to the soldiers to save Layla. "Suppress them." The soldiers approached the girls and placed manacles on their wrists. The girls tried to use any recovered magic to free themselves, but once they did, they were shocked by electricity. "Do not attempt to use magic. Those shackles are scientifically advanced to neutralized magic. They can only be opened by an access card." With hopeless expressions on their faces, they looked down in defeat. "Let's move!"

**"**Yes, sir!" obeyed his subordinates.

Once they were given an order by their leader, the soldiers dragged the girls further back into the outskirts. The girls looked down dejectedly, feeling absolutely inferior in this situation. Suddenly, an alarming scream was heard. Everyone turned around and noticed that one of the soldiers was missing.

**"**What the hell is going on?" asked the leader.

**"**W-We don't know what's happening, sir," said one of his subordinates, "He suddenly disappeared and-"

The subordinate was interrupted when another scream was heard. Everyone turned their heads to where the scream came from and noticed that another soldier disappeared. The soldiers looked around cautiously, using the flashlights of their rifles to see through the darkness. The girls looked around, feeling confused and uneasy about the situation. The leader looked around in paranoia and clenched his teeth in frustration.

**"**Who's out there? Show yourself!" shouted the leader, constantly turning his head around to look for the culprit.

Then, a rustling sound of branches was heard. When everyone looked up, two of the missing subordinates finally appeared, but they did not look the same as before. Their dead bodies were hung upside, with their heads brutally twisted. Their demented faces were written with fear and pain. Everyone recoiled at this repulsive sight.

**"**Damn it! Show yourself, coward!" shouted the leader. After a brief moment, they saw a cloaked figure emerging from the shadows. "Who the hell are you? Identify yourself!" The cloaked figure responded back in silence. The leader glared and clenched his teeth. He turned to his subordinates and ordered, "Don't just stand there, you fools! Shoot him!"

The soldiers pointed their rifles and aimed at their target. Once they pulled their triggers of their rifles, bullets immediately approached the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure rapidly charged towards the soldiers and effortlessly evaded the bullets. When he finally reached up to the soldiers, he began to take them down unarmed. The soldiers were unable to keep up with his movements and were inevitably attacked. From the distance, the girls gaped in awe as they watched the cloak figure fight against the soldiers. The girls were amazed by his strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, flexibility, and technique. After the battle shortly ended, half of the soldiers were brutally injured and half of the other soldiers were killed. The cloaked figure turned around and faced the girls. When the cloaked figure walked up to them, the girls recoiled in uneasiness and fear. To their relief, the cloaked figure came over to free the girls with the access card. While the cloaked figure was releasing the girls, the leader picked up one of the rifles with his shaking hands and stared out in rage. The leader aimed for the back of the cloaked figure's head and prepared to pull the trigger.

When Bloom saw the evil intention of the leader, her eyes grew enormous. She looked at the cloaked figure and warned him. "Behind you!"

The bullet flew out of the rifle and the cloaked figure quickly turned around. When the cloaked figure turned around, the bullet suddenly stopped a centimeter away from his forehead. This occurrence shocked the girls and the leader. With his telekinetic ability, he turned the bullet around and sent it over to the leader. The bullet shot through the head soldier's right eye. The leader screamed and writhed in agony, as he covered his damaged eye.

**"**Damn you!" hollered the leader.

The leader pulled out a mysterious device and pressed a certain button. With one press of the button, he and the rest of his subordinates disappeared into thin air. The surroundings of the outskirts looked perfectly normal again, as if this whole madness had never occurred. The girls looked around in awe, confused about what just happened. When the soldiers disappeared, the cloaked figure returned to releasing the girls from their manacles. Once the girls were freed, they rubbed their wrists, trying to get rid of the after feel of the constriction. After releasing the girls, the cloaked figure turned around and walked away.

**"**Wait!" shouted Bloom. The cloaked figure stopped and stood still. "Thank you for saving us!" After hearing her short gratitude, the cloaked figure walked away. "Wait, hold on!" The cloaked figure stopped again. "Who are you? We want to know who you really are so we could all give you our deepest gratitude."

After a moment of silence, the cloaked figure turned around and faced the girls. When he pulled down his hood, revealing his identity, the girls gaped in shock. Their cloaked savior happened to be a young girl, not a man.


	3. Heidi

**Quick update. Hope you all like it!**

**I changed the OC's hairstyle to a shorter do. It will be changed throughout the story.**

* * *

The cloaked savior was a statuesque girl, who was seemingly around the girls' age. Her platinum blonde hair was tied into a low, very short ponytail. The color of her porcelain skin was rosy beige and the color of her intense eyes were periwinkle. Her magnificent face consisted of a perfect nose, prominent cheekbones, a v-line shaped jawline, high-arched eyebrows, and luscious lips. Not only the girls were stunned to find out that their savior was a girl, but they were also stunned by her breathtaking beauty. As the girls stared in awe, the cloaked savior stared back at them in slight confusion. After a minute of staring, the girls shook their heads and snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that," apologized Bloom, "It's just that we didn't expect you to be different from our assumptions." The cloaked savior stared at Bloom and the rest of the girls with a stoic expression. "So, what's your name?" With the same expression on her face, the cloaked savior remained silent.

"Ugh, are you mute or something?! Your silence is killing me here!" shouted Stella, very frustrated and impatient.

"Stella!" The girls scolded her for her rude behavior.

"What?" asked Stella, talking back at her friends, "What are you all shouting at me for? All we want to know her name so we can properly thank her, but she's just-"

"Heidi," the cloaked savior finally answered in a mellow tone. The fairies turned around with surprised expressions on their faces. "My name is Heidi."

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," greeted Bloom, "My name is Bloom."

"I'm Stella," greeted Stella, waving her arm up high.

"I'm Flora," greeted Flora, with a shy smile.

"What's up, I'm Musa," greeted Musa, with a chill attitude.

"The name's Tecna," greeted Tecna.

Layla looked at Heidi with a slight frown and had her arms crossed. After a brief silence, she introduced herself. "Layla."

"Thank you for saving us back there. If you hadn't rescued us in time, who knows what could have happened to us" said Bloom.

"By the way, why were those soldiers after us? What did we do to them?" asked Stella.

"I don't know, but they were pretty intimidating," said Flora, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"They were probably involved with illegal trafficking. There are traffickers who sell fairies and other magical creatures off to slavery, prostitution, and other horrific activities," said Tecna, who came with a hypothetical guess.

"Those guys really deserved a good ass-kicking! How dare they try to kidnap us." shouted Stella, making exaggerated hand movements.

Bloom looked at Heidi and realized she was carrying an oversized backpack "Are you a traveler?"

Heidi nodded her head.

"Where are you from?" asked Musa, with a curious expression.

"Somewhere unknown," answered Heidi. The girls looked at each other in puzzlement, after hearing such a strange reply.

"You look young. How old are you?" asked Flora, with a new question.

"Eighteen," answered Heidi.

"You're the same age as us! Well, except for me! I'm nineteen," said Stella.

"I have a question," said Tecna, looking serious. "When the leader of those soldiers attempted to shoot you, you stopped the bullet through telekinesis. Are you a fairy, witch, or a wizard?"

"Fairy," answered Heidi.

The girls looked at each other huge smiles on their faces, except for Layla.

"We're fairies too!" exclaimed Stella, pointing two index fingers at herself. "We're students from Alfea! Have you ever heard of Alfea?"

"Yes," replied Heidi.

"I've never seen you around Alfea. Do you go to other school for fairies?" asked Musa.

"No," answered Heidi.

"Then where do you go?" asked Flora.

"I am not attending any institute," answered Heidi.

"You're not in school?" asked the shocked Bloom.

"Shouldn't you be in school though? Education is very important," said Flora.

"I have never received formal education from any institute," told Heidi.

"What?! Are you serious?!" asked Tecna, staring incredulously at Heidi.

"Yes, I am an autodidact," replied Heidi.

"Incredible!" commented Tecna, with an amazed look.

"An autodidact? What's that?" asked the puzzled Stella, oblivious to the term.

"An autodidact is an individual who learned various subjects without the benefit of having teachers or formal education," explained Tecna.

"Oh, wow! That's really cool!" exclaimed Stella, with a fascinated smile.

"What about your skills in fighting?" asked Musa, "You were so hardcore when you fought against those soldiers."

"They were self-taught as well," said Heidi.

"No, that's not possible," said Layla, who finally spoke up, "To be able to fight like that, intense training through specialized courses are strongly needed. There is no way that you could have taught yourself how to fight like that."

"Calm yourself, Layla," said Stella, pushing her back with her hand, "The girl has a gift."

Layla turned around and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"So, you've never actually been to a school before?" asked Bloom, who was still in disbelief.

"Never," replied Heidi.

Out of the blue, Stella enlarged her amber eyes and gasped dramatically.

"What's up with you?" asked Musa, staring at the golden-haired fairy with a puzzled expression.

"I have a great idea, girls!" exclaimed Stella, with a bright smile.

"What is it?" asked Flora, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Why don't we get Heidi to attend Alfea and let her become one of us? It'll be great to have her with us!" suggested Stella, who looked very proud of her idea.

"That's a very good idea, Stella!" agreed Flora.

Bloom nodded her head and agreed as well. "Your idea sounds really good! This could be an amazing opportunity for Heidi to finally attend school!"

"And be a part of our group," included Musa.

Stella turned around and faced Heidi with a cheeky grin. "What do you say, girl? Are you interested?"

Heidi indulged in uncertain silence. Few seconds later, she shrugged, gesturing that she did not mind.

"Okay, then it's settled!" exclaimed Stella, clapping her hands together. "From now on, she'll-"

"Hey, we can't just decide this on our own," said Layla, intervening. "We need to get Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda's permission first! I doubt they'll allow this! We don't even know much about her! Besides, why would an autodidact want to go to school. She claims to know a lot of subjects."

"Oh, don't be so negative, Layla! Miss Faragonda will be delighted to have Heidi in Alfea. I don't know about Griselda, but we'll just have to deal with her bitching later," said Stella.

"Just because she is an autodidact, that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to go to school. Formal education will be a new and positive experience for her," reasoned Tecna.

"Fine, do what you want!" said Layla, with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Okay, it's all settled then! Let's go!" exclaimed Stella. She grabbed Heidi's hand and tried to pull her, but Stella struggled to get her to move.

"I can move on my own," said Heidi.

Stella released Heidi's hand and nodded her head. "Okay, let's go!"

"Talk about mood swings," said Musa.

"I know! She was so cantankerous because of exhaustion, but after this whole incident, she became so optimistic again," said Tecna, with a sigh, "I will never understand this girl."

The girls, including Heidi, moved throughout the outskirts and approached the city of Magix. Altogether, they were heading to Alfea.


	4. Welcome to Alfea

**This chapter has been rewritten and proofread. The Specialists will come very soon. :) **

* * *

Once the girls arrived to the city of Magix, they took the transportation back to Alfea. When they arrived at the campus, the fairies tried to impress Heidi with its fantastic settings. Despite the detailed descriptions and aesthetic architectures of Alfea, Heidi remained indifferent. With disappointed expressions on their faces, they entered a specific building where the headmistress's office was. Inside the office, the headmistress was sitting down at her desk and the head disciplinarian was standing next to her. While Headmistress Faragonda looked relieved, Miss Griselda gave the Winx a stern look.

"Where have you girls been?" shouted Miss Griselda, in a demanding tone.

"Uh, on a late-night mission," said Stella, who rolled her eyes and stated her answer with an obvious and mocking tone. The girls giggled secretly of how Stella had stated her answer.

Miss Griselda furiously stared at Stella and said, "I know where you girls were!"

"Then why did you ask us where we were when you already knew? There's no need to get all berserk about it," said Stella, showing off her cheeky grin.

With a face boiled with anger, Miss Griselda growled, "Why you-"

"Miss Griselda," said Headmistress Faragonda, in a firm tone, "I will take it from here." She turned away from the head disciplinarian and faced the girls. "Girls, you came back later than the expected time. What took you so long?"

"We're sorry, Miss Faragonda," apologized Bloom, "The mission was more challenging than we had imagined. To defeat and contain the beast, we used almost all of our magic. With the little magic that we had left, we used it all up to transport us back to the nearest place around Magix, which was in the outskirts."

"If you girls were going to arrive at a very late hour, you all should have called in," said Miss Griselda, crossing her arms.

"We're very sorry about not informing about our late arrival, but we were unable to because we were ambushed," said Flora.

"Ambushed?" asked Headmistress Faragonda, with a look of shock and concern.

"While we were traveling through the outskirts of Magix, we were ambushed by soldiers. We attempted to escape from them, but they managed to capture us," explained Tecna.

"Miss Faragonda, I believe these girls are being dishonest. They are most likely trying to cover up their late-night fun," said Miss Griselda, who didn't believe in the girls' story.

"We're not lying!" shouted Musa, glaring at Miss Griselda, "We were pursued by hostile soldiers in the outskirts! Why would we make up such a serious excuse like this?"

Headmistress Faragonda ignored Miss Griselda and continued to listen to the girls. "What happened after you girls were captured? With no magic, how were you all able to escape from them?"

"We were rescued by a mysterious fairy!" answered Stella. Once she gave her explanation, she ran out of the office. Briefly, she came back with Heidi alongside her.

"Who is this young lady?" asked Miss Griselda, demanding to know who she was.

"I'm going to introduce her!" barked Stella, glaring at Griselda. When she turned to Miss Faragonda, she smiled brightly and introduced her. "This is Heidi. This is the girl who rescued us from those evil soldiers!"

"Miss Faragonda, because of Heidi we came back here safe and sound," said Flora.

Miss Faragonda got up from her chair, walked around her desk, and stood in front of Heidi. She grabbed the girl's hands and closed her eyes. After the moment of concentrated silence, the headmistress opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Heidi. "You are indeed a fairy. Thank you, Heidi, for saving my wonderful students."

"Miss Faragonda, we have a request?" asked Bloom.

"What is it, Bloom?" asked Headmistress Faragonda.

"Since Heidi saved our lives, we would like her to stay here and attend Alfea. Will you grant her permission?" asked Bloom, with a polite and pleading tone.

"Please, Miss Faragonda! Will you please let her do so?" asked Stella, tagging along with Bloom, "She doesn't have a place to stay and she never received formal education, so it will be a great opportunity for her!"

"Never received formal education?!" shouted Miss Griselda, in a shocked and questioning tone, "Unacceptable! We cannot allow an uneducated girl to attend here!"

"Heidi is an autodidact! She may not have attended schools, but she taught herself several academic subjects. You can't discriminate her without knowing her first," said Tecna, defending Heidi.

Miss Griselda crossed her arms and firmly said, "Miss Faragonda, we cannot allow such a-"

"She may attend here," interrupted Headmistress Faragonda, with a welcoming smile.

"What?" asked Miss Griselda, who was shocked about her decision, "Miss Faragonda, you cannot just give away your consent like that! It is-"

"I believe in chances, Miss Griselda," Headmistress Faragonda interrupted again, "If Heidi is truly a self-taught fairy, let us give her a chance."

After hearing the headmistress's permission, the girls squealed in happiness and gathered around the indifferent Heidi. The girls were overjoyed, except for Layla, who had a slightly livid expression on her face.

"Before you girls go back to your dorm rooms, you all need to answer my question," said Miss Faragonda, who became very serious.

"What is it?" asked Musa.

"Did you spot anything unordinary about your assailants?" asked Miss Faragonda, who wanted to know about the culprits.

"They were people we have never seen before. When they captured us, they bounded our wrists with shackles, which were able to neutralize magic," answered Tecna.

"That wasn't the only strangest thing," said Musa, "When they were defeated, they had this device that made them disappear without leaving any evidence. It was as if this whole incident never happened."

"Very strange," said Headmistress Faragonda, looking down in suspicion. Then, she looked up and smiled at the girls.

"Alright, that is all for now. You girls may rest."

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda!" exclaimed Stella, waving her hand at the headmistress. Then, she looked at Miss Griselda and stuck her tongue out at her.

After the girls left, the headmistress and the head disciplinarian were left alone.

"Miss Faragonda, do you think it is wise to allow this girl to attend here? We barely know her," said Miss Griselda, who was still concerned about the final decision.

"When I sensed Heidi's aura, I sensed immense magical energy, but no threat. She will make a wonderful student here in Alfea," said Headmistress Faragonda. "Come, Miss Griselda. We all should head back and rest as well."

* * *

The Winx entered the residence hall and led Heidi to their dorm room. When they arrived, the lights were turned on.

"Tada!" exclaimed Stella, showing off the dorm room, "What do you think, girl? Beautiful, isn't it?"

Heidi walked in and observed the dorm room. She turned around and replied, "It is nice."

"Glad that you like it," said Stella, walking inside with the girls.

As Heidi was observing the dorm room, she realized it was very feminine and bright, which was a contrast to what she was wearing. Suddenly, she felt something furry on her leg. When she looked down and saw a blue rabbit, sniffing on her leg. After the blue rabbit finished smelling her, he looked up at Heidi in curiosity. Bloom walked over to Heidi and picked him up.

"This is my pet, Kiko," introduced Bloom, "Whenever he meets new people, he gets a bit wary."

"Wariness is an animal's natural instinct" said Heidi.

Layla leaned against the wall on her side and crossed her arms. "Where is she going to sleep? We don't have any space for her."

When Layla brought up the topic about space, the girls' overjoyed smiles disappeared.

"Oh, no! We forgot about that!" said Musa, placing her palm on her forehead.

"I guess we must have been too happy to think about where you're going to sleep," said Bloom, with an awkward smile.

"What are we going to do? Where is she going to sleep?" asked Flora, who was concerned about Heidi.

Heidi placed her oversized backpack next to the long sofa and said, "I can sleep here."

The girls turned around and looked at Heidi in surprise.

Bloom shook her hands in a disapproving manner and said, "Oh, no! We can't possibly let you do that! It would be rude! We all want you to be cozy and comfortable."

"I do not need a bed to sleep on, for I have never slept on one before," spoke Heidi. The girls' expressions changed into surprise and sadness. "The sofa will be a comfort for me."

"O-Oh, I see," said Bloom, in a melancholic tone, "Okay, you can have the sofa."

Heidi nodded her head, gesturing her gratitude to Bloom.

"Oh!" said Musa, who finally found out what she was going to say, "We have three bathrooms over there! You can use one of them first."

Heidi nodded her head, gesturing her appreciation. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out these materials: a toothbrush, toothpaste, facial cleanser, lotion, a huge towel, a hairbrush, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and undergarments. After getting a handful of necessary materials from her backpack, she walked into the middle bathroom and closed the door. Once Heidi entered the bathroom, the girls immediately sat on the sofas and began a conversation.

"Girls, I feel really sorry for Heidi," said Stella, who began the conversation, "First, she told us that she never had formal education before, and now she just told us that she had never slept on a bed ever in her life. I find it really sad."

"Heidi must have had a poor upbringing when she was a child," said Musa, who understood what it was like to be financially unstable.

"To hear her say those things makes me feel very sorry as well," said Bloom, as she was petting Kiko, "There are people out there, who are suffering from lack of opportunities and resources, while the latter has everything but takes them for granted."

"I agree with you, Bloom," said Musa, "Some people will never understand how grateful they are for the things they own."

"Let's change the subject now! I'm beginning to feel depressed," said Stella, who regretted talking about the negative aspects of Heidi, "Besides all that sad stuff, I really like Heidi. She's pretty awesome."

"She's such a badass," agreed Musa, "She may be quiet, but she seems nice! The way she took care of those soldiers' asses was hardcore."

Flora wrapped her arms around a cushion and held it against her. "I thought it was scary." The girls all turned to Flora, who seemed uneasy. "I really appreciate Heidi for saving us from those soldiers, but I really thought the way she handled the situation was too crude."

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," said Stella, having few second thoughts of Heidi, "I didn't like the part when she twisted those soldiers' heads and hung them upside down on the tree. I almost had a heart attack from seeing that!"

"Those scumbags deserved to die! They took advantage of us when we were drained from our magic. Who knows what would have happened if we had never been rescued. We could have been sold to slavery or to brothels! I say Heidi's actions are justified" said Musa, who stood up from the sofa and defended her view of Heidi.

"I do agree with you, Flora. Heidi may have went too far on the situation, but I do believe she is a good person. If she wasn't a good person, she would have killed ALL of the soldiers or worse, killed us too," said Bloom, who had a mixed view of Heidi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Bloom," agreed Flora, who formed a smile.

"Heidi's a good person, I know she is," said Stella, nodding her head in confidence.

Layla crossed her arms and leaned her back on the sofa. "Girls, how could you all have accepted her so easily? We barely know who she is."

"Heidi saved our lives from danger. Getting her into Alfea is repaying our gratitude towards her," said Bloom.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was necessary to let her join the club," said Layla, who still remained skeptical.

"Hey, the more the merrier," said Stella, "The reason why I suggested that Heidi to join the group is that I wanted to open her up."

"Open her up?" asked Flora, who seemed a little surprised.

"Not literally open her up! Open her up as in help her be more emotionally expressive," said Stella, trying to clear up the misunderstanding with Flora. "When we first encountered her, I noticed she was so emotionless. She's such a beautiful girl, but she lacks personality. So, I decided that recruiting her to the Winx Club will help her show her true colors."

"What if her true colors are not what you expect them to be?" asked Layla.

Stella slapped her hand down on the sofa and shouted, "Oh my god, Layla! Why are you being so damn negative about her? Do you have something against her?"

"I just think we got along with her too quickly!" explained Layla, "I think you all believe in people too easily. How do we really know if she actually taught herself in academic subjects and martial arts? She could have lied about those things!"

Tecna pulled out a gadget from her pocket and showed the girls a holographic screen of a graph. "The moment we met Heidi, I secretly ran a polygraph on her. All of the things she told us about herself were true. The polygraph didn't detect any lies."

"And you think we believe in people too easily," said Stella, looking at Layla in a contemptuous manner.

"Okay, girls," said Bloom, splitting Stella and Layla away from each other, "Since we cleared up the misunderstandings, let's be at peace again."

"Yes, let us restore peace in our friendship," said Flora, with a hopeful smile.

"I still don't think we should have trusted her too easily. We barely know her," said Layla, who was still skeptical about Heidi.

Stella groaned and closed her eyes. "Okay, let's do this then. How about we throw a slumber party? That way we can get to know her better."

"A slumber party? It's 3:30 AM!" shouted Musa.

"Not now! I mean the next night. We throw a slumber party so we can closer to Heidi. After we get to know her better, we can be good friends," said Stella, who was suggesting her idea to Layla and the rest of the girls.

"That sounds like a good idea, Stella," said Bloom, with an approving smile.

"Sounds good to me too," said Musa, placing her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

When the rest of the girls agreed to Stella's plan, Layla lost to the majority rule and gave in. After the girls finished their conversation, the bathroom door suddenly opened. The girls looked up and saw Heidi, who walked out casually, only wearing undergarments. Heidi walked past the girls and pulled out a plain white T-shirt and dark gray sweatpants. After she wore them on, she looked at the girls and noticed they were staring at her in awe again. Heidi stared back at them in confusion, wondering why were so stunned.

Stella, who had the most shocked expression out of the girls, got up and grabbed Heidi's hands tightly. "How? How?"

Heidi tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Pardon?"

"You have to tell me your secret!" shouted Stella, who was very desperate to know.

"My secret?"

"Your secret to having such a perfect body!"

Bloom pulled the desperate Stella off of Heidi and said, "Okay, I think we should all go to sleep now. It's late."

After finishing up their conversation, the girls dispersed from the living room. Once washing up and dressing up, the lights turned off and the girls went to bed.


	5. The Compromise

**A very short chapter.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"WHAT?" hollered the head scientist, who was completely enraged.

"We tried to capture the fairies, but we were attacked," said the leader of the soldiers, who ambushed the Winx Club. He was standing in front of the head scientist, with his eye bandaged.

The head scientist forcefully slapped him, causing the leader to stumble. "You and your men are worthless animals! You can't do anything right!"

The leader stood up straight again and begged, "Please, sir! Hear me out! We were attacked by an unknown individual, whose skills were very superb!"

"I have heard enough of you! Leave my sight at once!" screamed the head scientist. When the leader and his soldiers left the office, the head scientist sat back down on his chair and heavily sighed. "Unbelievable," commented the head scientist.

The doors of his office opened and his assistant entered, "Doctor Ackerman?"

"What?" shouted the head scientist, who was very irritated.

The assistant jumped when he shouted, but shortly after, she retained her composure and spoke. "The bounty hunters are here."

Doctor Ackerman immediately rose up from his chair and asked, "What? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, sir. They came here to have a talk with you," said the oblivious assistant.

The head scientist growled and ordered, "Send them in!"

The assistant nodded her head and exited out of the office. After a minute, a group of five soldiers entered the office. All of them were wearing similar armory, but they were different in gender and appearance.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Doctor Ackerman, glaring at the elite soldiers, "I thought you were all hunting down what I asked you all to find! What have you all been doing for the last two weeks?"

"Listen, old man! We don't just follow orders from someone like you so easily," said the tall and muscular man, who was around his late 20s. He possessed a buzz-cut hairstyle and dark brown eyes.

"We came here to make an agreement, Doctor," said the curvaceous woman, who appeared to be in her late 20s. She was above average in height and possessed dark red hair and dark green eyes.

"You can't just boss around like we're your men. We're very busy and independent people," said the young man, who was about in his late-teens. He had dark blue hair, which came down to his shoulders, and pale blue eyes.

"Look! I do not have time for this! I need you all to do what I had ordered you all to do. This is very urgent," said Doctor Ackerman, who was growing frustrated.

"Looks like you're the impatient one," said a playful voice. The petite girl, who was in her early-teens, stepped forward. She had dirty blonde hair and indigo eyes. Faster than a blink of an eye, she appeared an inch away from the head scientist and subdued him on the desk. "However, doctor, you should realize that you are asking help from very deadly people!"

"Agh! Let go! It hurts!" screamed Doctor Ackerman.

"If you are so desperate to find it, you must make an agreement first," said the young man, who was in his early 20s. He was fairly tall and possessed chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Doctor Ackerman.

"Doctor, you should know better. We're bounty hunters," said the chestnut-haired soldier, who was sitting down on Doctor Ackerman's chair.

"So, you want money, huh?" asked Doctor Ackerman.

"BINGO!" exclaimed the blonde-haired soldier, as she continued to subdue the head scientist.

"Fine! How much do you want?" asked Doctor Ackerman, who was finally compliant.

"We want $1,000,000, individually," demanded the chestnut-haired soldier.

"$1,000,000? I don't think so!" shouted Doctor Ackerman, who was reluctant to pay them that amount of money. The blonde-haired soldier twisted his arm when he refused. "Agh! Stop!"

"We don't come in cheap, Doctor. It's the price that we demand from every one of our clients. Pay us the amount that we demand, or we won't hunt down your specimen," said the chestnut-haired soldier, with a smirk on his face.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Doctor Ackerman, growling at him.

"I am not threatening you. I am just making a compromise between you and the rest of us," said the chestnut-haired soldier. "What is it going to be, Doctor? Will you pay us $1,000,000 individually, or let your specimen roam around in freedom?"

"Fine! I'll pay you all $1,000,000 individually!" shouted Doctor Ackerman, who finally gave in to the bounty hunters.

When he finally agreed to come to terms, the blonde-haired soldier released him and jumped off of his back. Doctor Ackerman stood up and rubbed his arm.

"We will find the specimen in a month. By then, have the money prepared. If you breach our agreement, you will have to pay fatal consequences, doctor," said the chestnut-haired soldier, who wore an intimidating expression on his face. "And that...was a threat."

After agreeing to the compromise, the bounty hunters exited the office, leaving the head scientist in uneasiness and fear.

"Hey, Johann, do you really think that he will have $5,000,000 in a month?" asked the blue-haired soldier.

"We'll have to see, Zeru," replied the chestnut-haired soldier.

"What if he doesn't have the money by then? What will we do with the specimen?" asked the red-haired woman.

"Do not have any concerns, Kamala. I have everything planned out," said Johann, with a smirk.

"What is your plan, Johann?" asked the blonde-haired soldier, as she skipped along the corridors.

"If the doctor doesn't have the money by then, we'll do what we always done to recalcitrant clients," told Johann, in a very dark tone.

"We'll kill him!" exclaimed the blonde-haired soldier.

"Correct, Saffron," replied Johann.

"What about the specimen? What will happen to it?" asked muscular soldier.

"We'll kill it as well, Dunstan," answered Johann. Johann pulled out a gadget and pressed a button, which showed a holographic image and information of the test subject. "The specimen is suppose to be a living weapon. Let's see if it can put up a good fight."

* * *

**Sorry, but I decided to put the specialists in the next chapter. Hope you all bear with me!**


	6. Meet the Specialists

**Quick update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Stella, wake up!" Bloom continuously shook her sleeping friend, who was too reluctant to get up.

"Need more sleep!" mumbled Stella, as she was pressing her face against the pillow.

"It's twelve in the afternoon, Stella!" shouted Bloom.

"So?" asked Stella, who was half-asleep.

"Did you already forget? The boys invited us to the special event at Red Fountain! Brandon is going to be waiting for you!" said Bloom, hoping to get Stella to wake up.

When Bloom mentioned Brandon, Stella's eyes immediately opened up. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. This speedy action caused Bloom to giggle at Stella's strong infatuation.

"Bloom," called out Flora, who came into Stella's bedroom.

"What is it, Flora?" asked Bloom.

"Heidi is still sleeping. Should I wake her up?" asked Flora.

"Of course!" said Stella, who came inside her bedroom, brushing her teeth. "Since she's with us now, she has to tag along and meet the boys!"

Bloom nodded her head at Flora. "Yeah, you should wake her up."

"Okay!" understood Flora. She exited out of Stella's bedroom and approached Heidi, who was still sleeping on the sofa. When Flora crouched next to Heidi, she began to gently push her. "Heidi? Are you still sleeping? You should wake up now. Heidi? Heidi?"

When Heidi felt some sort of pressure on her body, her eyes instantly opened up to its full extent. By instinct, she pulled out a pistol underneath her pillow and pointed at the person who touched her. Flora gasped in shock and fell backwards when she saw the gun pointing at her. Realizing that it was Flora, Heidi put the gun down and made it disappear from her hand.

"I apologize. I was very startled," apologized Heidi. Flora was lying halfway on the floor, still feeling shocked about what just happened. Heidi got out of the sofa and lent Flora her hand. After regaining back her composure, Flora accepted her hand and got up on her two feet. "Are you feeling fine?"

Flora nodded her head. "I will be."

"I am truly sorry for what I just did. I did not mean to scare you or intend to hurt you," apologized Heidi, who was trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you as well. I just wanted to wake you up," forgave Flora, who finally returned to her normal state.

"Flora, did you wake Heidi up?" asked Stella, coming into the living room with facial cleanser all over her face. Stella saw Heidi awake and smiled, "Oh, you're awake! Good! Get ready!"

"Where are we going?" asked Heidi, who was unaware of what was happening.

"We're going to Red Fountain!" exclaimed Stella, who was jittering in excitement.

"The boarding school for specialists?" asked Heidi.

"Yep! That's the school! Our boyfriends attend there, well except for Layla's boyfriend, but he comes often," said Stella. "When you meet the boys, you will like them. They are very handsome, cute, and nice. Well, except for Musa's boyfriend because he's mean!"

"I heard that!" shouted Musa, who was in her bedroom.

Ignoring Musa's shouting, Stella looked at Heidi with a cheeky smile. "You'll like them."

After talking to Heidi, Stella returned to the bathroom to cleanse her face. Once Heidi was informed about the afternoon plan, she walked over to the center bathroom to wash up. Looking out in uncertainty, Flora watched Heidi as she was getting herself prepared.

"Flora, aren't you going to get ready too?" asked Bloom, who came over to her.

"Oh, yes! I'll get right to it," said Flora, smiling warmly again.

As the girls were still getting prepared, Heidi was sitting down on the sofa patiently. She was wearing a solid white tank top, stretchy black jeggings, and black combat boots. When the girls were all done, they came out looking vibrant and stylish. When Stella saw what Heidi was wearing, she looked slightly displeased.

"Do you really plan to go out like that?" asked Stella.

"Am I wearing the wrong attire for this occasion?" asked Heidi, who had a slightly confused look.

"I strongly suggest you change your outfit. It's too simple and plain," said Stella.

"Stella, we don't have time for that! We have to go to Red Fountain now!" shouted Musa. Musa looked over to Heidi and smiled at her. "Don't listen to Stella. You look fine."

Layla rolled her eyes and said, "If we're all done, I suggest we all leave now."

Altogether, the girls left the dorm room and departed from Alfea.

At Red Fountain, there were numerous amount of fairies, witches, wizards, and specialists present. Due to the anticipation of the special event, the atmosphere was filled with excitement.

"Wow, almost everyone from different schools came to see the special event!" exclaimed Flora, looking around in amazement.

"I know! It's so crowded," said Musa, looking around the whole place.

"Ugh, we will never find the boys at this rate," said Stella.

"Look, there they are!" exclaimed Bloom, standing on her toes and pointing at a specific direction. The girls turned to where Bloom was pointing and saw the boys. All the girls, except for Heidi, rushed through the crowd to get to their boyfriends.

"Brandon!" exclaimed Stella, throwing her arms up in a theatrical manner.

"Stella!" called out Brandon. He embraced his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "I haven't seen you in days. I really missed you."

"I missed you too," said Stella, smiling closely at his face.

While Stella and Brandon continued on with their mushy conversation, the others just kept their greetings simple and loving at the same time. As they were staring and talking to each other intimately, Heidi quietly stood three feet away from them, wearing her usual stoic expression. Their intimate moment stopped when one of the boys noticed her.

"Is she a friend of yours?" asked Brandon, who pulled away from kissing Stella.

"Oh!" Stella pulled herself away from Brandon and came over to where Heidi was. "Boys, this is Heidi. She's a new student in Alfea and she's also a new addition to the club. Say 'hi' to her."

"Hey, Heidi! My name's Brandon," greeted Brandon, shaking her hand. Not only he shook her hand, he also gave her a dashing smile and a charming wink. Despite his attractive looks, she did not react to them in a bashful manner.

"Hello, my name is Sky," greeted Sky, who shook her hand as well, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Helia," greeted Helia, who was standing next to Flora.

"I-I'm Timmy," greeted Timmy, who was repositioning his glasses.

"I'm Nabu," greeted Nabu, shaking her hand.

"Riven," greeted Riven, who only gave her a glance.

After learning their names, Heidi nodded her head and greeted as well. "Hello."

"Welcome to Red Fountain, Heidi! Since you are part of the girls' club, you will receive the best hospitality from me and the rest of the guys," said Brandon, in a chivalrous manner.

"Thank you," said Heidi, in an indifferent tone.

"Okay, let's all head to the stadium and get seats," suggested Nabu.

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Timmy.

As the girls were walking alongside with their boyfriends, Heidi followed them from the behind, trying to not create an awkward atmosphere among them.

"So, where did you girls meet Heidi?" asked Sky, who was the first to ask.

"We met her at the outskirts of Magix," told Musa, who tried to sound calm as possible.

"The outskirts of Magix? Why were you and the girls there?" asked Riven.

"You see, we were assigned on a challenging mission and when finished, we didn't have enough magic to transport ourselves back to Alfea, so we had no choice but to travel in the outskirts," said Tecna.

"A mission?" asked Brandon.

"Ugh, yes! It was such a tiring mission. I hated the fact that we had to walk so many miles to get to the city!" said Stella, dramatically wiping her fake sweat.

"Stella, it was only a mile. It wasn't a big of deal," said Layla.

"Still awful!" shouted Stella.

"You could have just called us. We could have picked you girls up and taken you back to Alfea," said Sky.

"It was way past midnight, so we didn't want to disturb you guys," said Bloom, in a thoughtful tone.

"You girls were in the outskirts way past midnight? Do you all know how dangerous it is to travel out there around that time?" asked Helia, who had a concerned expression.

"We were fine, Helia," assured Flora, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, we were until a group of hostile soldiers came out of nowhere and captured us," said Stella.

"WHAT?" shouted the boys, staring at the girls in tremendous shock.

The girls stared back at Stella and glared at her.

"What?" asked Stella, staring puzzledly at the girls.

"That was something that should have been left out, Stella," said Tecna, in an angry tone.

Stella gave Tecna a nasty look and looked away.

"What the hell happened? Did they hurt you?" asked Riven, who looked at Musa everywhere, checking for any bruises or cuts.

"I'm fine and so is the rest of the girls," Musa pushed Riven away from her.

"Tell us what happened! We need to know!" said Brandon, who looked very worried and curious.

"We'll tell you guys when we get to the stadium," said Stella.

As the group traveled in unison, the girls felt uncomfortable with the boys, who were very anxious to know what happened. They knew that once they get into the stadium, they were going to have to tell them about what happened.


	7. First Impressions

**In my opinion, this isn't such a good chapter, but the next chapter will be so much better than this! I promise!**

**NEW INFORMATION: I changed the girls' ages to 18-19, because I just realized that Layla met Nabu when she was around that age. LOL!**

**This chapter has been proofread and added with new lines, but nothing too major. (May 5, 2013)**

* * *

The stadium was hoarded with students, teachers, and staffs. While some of them were seated, the others were still standing around, trying to find available seats. The special event was not going to start until twenty minutes, so everyone used that time to socialize with others.

"So that's all there is to it," said Bloom, after she finished telling the entire story to Sky and the rest of the Specialists, "We got caught, but we were saved by Heidi."

Sky closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad that you and the rest of the girls are safe."

"I don't know what I would do without my Stella," said Brandon, rubbing his girlfriend's hands.

"Faragonda should have allowed us to tag-along with you girls. We could have prevented this incident from happening," said Helia.

"If I had been there, I would have done more than just beat the crap out of them," said Riven, imagining the violent thoughts in his head. Musa placed her hands over his one hand and calmed him down.

"No need to worry anymore! We're still here," said Tecna, reminding the guys of their presence.

"I don't understand," said Timmy, who looked away from his gadget in confusion, "Why did they want to capture you girls?"

"We asked ourselves the same question, but in the end we just came down to the conclusion that they were involved in illegal trafficking," told Musa.

Layla looked away in an upset manner and crossed her arms. "I could have taken them down easily."

"Oh, of course you could have, Layla," exclaimed Stella, in a sarcastic tone, "You had the situation completely under control when that one soldier stuck a knife underneath your throat!"

"What?" asked Nabu, sticking his head out in shock.

Once again, the girls turned around and glared at Stella, especially Layla.

Stella looked at the girls puzzledly again and asked, "What?!"

Like a ferocious animal, Layla jumped out of her seat and attempted to attack Stella. Stella screamed and hid behind Brandon, who was protecting her from Layla's anger. To prevent her from causing a bigger scene, Bloom, Sky, Musa, and Nabu grabbed Layla and tried to calm her down. After talking to Layla, she sat back down with infuriated eyes.

Tecna grabbed Stella's shoulder and forcefully turned her around. "Another thing that should have been left out."

"Whatever," said Stella. She turned away from Tecna and faced Layla. "You didn't have to be so violent, you know!"

Layla ignored Stella and huffed.

"Layla, are you okay? Did you get cut?" asked Nabu, observing her carefully.

Layla pushed Nabu away from her and shouted, "I'm fine!"

"Geez, Layla!" said Musa, "You don't have to give him such an attitude."

Nabu smiled nicely and said, "It's okay, Musa. Don't worry about it. I think she's still feeling sensitive about what happened."

Layla crossed her arms again and mumbled, "Sure I am..."

Sky looked over to Heidi and spoke to her. "Thank you, Heidi, for saving the girls." Heidi nodded her head and looked away indifferently. After giving his gratitude, he began to talk to Bloom in a whispered tone. "She's doesn't talk much, does she?"

"She's really introverted. She either gives head gestures or short replies," told Bloom, whispering to Sky.

Soon, everyone began to converse in a whispered tone so Heidi does not hear.

With a cheeky grin, Stella turned and faced the specialists. "So, I have a question for you all. What are your first impressions of Heidi? Be very honest."

"You really want our honest opinions?" asked Brandon, looking unsure.

"We promise that we will not get jealous or angry," promised Stella. Then she looked at the rest of the girls and asked, "Right?"

The rest of the girls nodded their heads, except for Layla, who didn't even care at all.

"Okay, here's my first impression of Heidi," said Brandon, preparing himself to express his opinion truthfully. "When I first spotted her, I thought she was really sexy!"

"Sublime," commented Helia.

Sky nodded his head and agreed. "Very attractive."

"She's okay." Riven shrugged, but he actually thought she was more than decent.

"She has a very charismatic and dignified look," commented Nabu.

"She's pretty," commented Timmy, as he was busy looking at his gadget.

The rest of the girls nodded their heads, and as promised, did not flip out. Instead, they agreed with their opinions about Heidi.

"I agree with you guys," said Bloom, "When we all met Heidi, we were so stunned by how beautiful she was."

"To be honest with you all, whenever I look at her, I feel so ugly," said Stella, pouting her lips in envy.

Brandon wrapped his arm around Stella and said, "Don't feel that way, Stella. I think you're the most beautiful girl out there." Stella smiled and hugged Brandon when he complimented her.

"I never thought that anyone could look like that! She's ridiculously beautiful," commented Musa.

"I can see Heidi as a supermodel," said Flora, with a kind smile.

Stella pulled herself away from Brandon and gasped. "I can see that too! I hate to admit it, but Heidi has the full package. She has the perfect face and the body for the job, plus she's really tall. My estimation of her height is about 5'11 or 6'0."

"I think she's six feet tall. I saw her standing next to Timmy and they are about the same height," said Sky.

"Damn, that's really tall for a girl," said Riven.

"Heidi's really beautiful, but she's not the type I would date," said Brandon.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" asked Musa.

"She doesn't really talk much and doesn't have too much personality. Also, she's too tall. She may be a little shorter than me, but she's still too tall for my standards or any guys' standards."

"I thought she was dude until I saw her feminine figure," said Riven.

"Why, because she has short hair?" asked Tecna, feeling offended.

"Forget what I said," said Riven.

Sky looked over to Heidi and asked, "So, she's the one who saved you girls?"

"Yeah," the girls replied, except for Layla, who remained silent.

Sky looked over with uncertainty and said, "I don't know. I can't see her fighting against numerous people unarmed."

"We thought she was a guy at first, until we found out that she was a girl," said Musa, "We were shocked to find out that a girl was capable of defeating those soldiers with ease!"

After the group finished talking about the Heidi and the incident, everyone turned their heads to the arena and noticed that the special event was about to begin.


	8. Bewilderment

**PHEW! Writing an action scene is not easy as it seems. Enjoy!**

* * *

Codatorta came over to the middle of the arena, along with Headmaster Saladin, and began to make an announcement on the microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming here for this special event! Today, we have very important guests. They are the alumni of Red Fountain, who all graduated five years ago. After they successfully finished their courses, they have moved on and served as soldiers in their home military."

"Ugh, please! No more talk about soldiers," groaned Stella, covering her face with her hands.

"So, for this special event, Headmaster Saladin invited these four alumni to come over and demonstrate their skills," announced Codatorta.

After Codatorta finished talking, he handed Headmaster Saladin the microphone to allow him to speak as well. "These four soldiers were not only talented specialists, but they were very good role models to those around them. They were very diligent students, who persevered throughout every missions that were assigned to them. Because of their eminent accomplishments, the standards for warriors and wizards have been raised. Ladies and gentlemen, we have prepared this special event to show you all how incredibly these alumni are. Thank you."

The audience in the stadium applauded after his speech.

Once he finished giving his short speech to the audience, Headmaster Saladin gave the microphone back to Codatorta and teleported himself to the front row of seats, where all the renowned people were sitting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the special event begin!" announced Codatorta. The audience applauded loudly and screamed in excitement. "First up, our striking swordsman, Alexander!"

When Codatorta announced the first alumnus, a spiky-haired soldier with blue eyes emerged from the ground. Once he appeared, he ostentatiously revealed his skills by slashing his sword around. This action caused all the girls to scream in joy.

"Next is our keen marksman, Nathaniel!"

The second alumnus emerged from the ground, five feet away from Alexander. He possessed dark brown hair and brown eyes. He pointed his arrows up high and shot fireworks into the sky, which amazed the audience.

"Next up is our master martial artist, Xun!"

A black-haired soldier with a dragon tattoo on his face emerged from the ground. He punched and kicked in a suave manner, causing the fans to scream in admiration.

"Last but not least, is our mystical wizard, Mason!"

A red-haired soldier with hazel eyes emerged from the ground with a smirk. He created colorful sparks from his hand and blew them across the entire stadium.

"Now that we have met our four soldiers, let the show begin!" The audience stood up on their feet and cheered.

The four alumni summoned their weapons and began to demonstrate their skills. The audience were very captivated by how adroit they were in their fields. There were endless screams of joy and amazement.

"They're pretty good," exclaimed Bloom, smiling as she was watching the performance.

"Not only they're good, they're also hot," said Stella, staring interestingly at the four soldiers.

"What happened to your hatred for soldiers?" asked Tecna, with a grin.

"Honey, if soldiers are going to be this handsome, then I can forget about that whole incident," said Stella, with a cheeky grin.

As the show continued, Heidi sat very still with an indifferent expression, but she was meticulously watching the four soldiers' movements.

"What do you think, Heidi?" asked Musa, "Aren't they amazing?"

Heidi did not reply back to Musa's questions. She remained silent and continued to watch. Musa turned away from Heidi and watched the show as well.

After an hour of the demonstrative performance, the audience stood up and cheered happily.

"Well, that is it everyone! This is the end of the performance!" announced Codatorta.

The students in the audience moaned in disappointment, who all wanted to see more.

"Wait!" shouted Alexander, raising his hand up. Alexander walked up to Codatorta and reached his hand out. "May I?"

Codatorta gave Alexander the microphone and allowed him to speak. "An hour of performance is not enough for you all, right?" The audience screamed out in agreement. "I see. Well, before the performance, we had an idea that might interest all of you. We thought about the idea of sparring with any volunteers from the audience! If anyone is interested, come forward into the arena."

The audience talked among themselves and looked uncertain.

"Brandon, why don't you go down there and spar with them? You're really great!" suggested Stella.

"I would love to, but I do not want to get my ass whipped by those four guys. They're beyond great and I am just not at their level yet," said Brandon, denying her suggestion.

"Yeah, I would not want to go down there and get myself beaten up!" agreed Sky.

"They probably won't hurt you because you're a prince," scoffed Riven.

"Oh, yeah? Well since you're not a prince, why don't you go down there and fight them?" asked Bloom, defended Sky. Riven crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, I thought so!"

"A sparring match with volunteers from the audience? That doesn't seem very fair," said Helia.

"I think so too," agreed Flora, "Don't you agree as well, Heidi?"

When everyone turned to face Heidi, they noticed that she disappeared. They all stood up from their seats and tried to look for her. After a few seconds, they finally spotted her, walking down the steps, heading towards the arena. In a hurry, Bloom ran down the steps and caught up with Heidi.

"Heidi!" shouted Bloom. Heidi turned around and saw Bloom, who grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am volunteering for the sparring match," answered Heidi.

"Are you serious?! Heidi, listen to me. These guys aren't the same as the soldiers you fought at the outskirts. They're way better than them!"

"Please do not be concerned. I assure you that I will be fine."

Bloom knew that there was no way that she can dissuade Heidi, so she gave up. "Okay, fine. You can volunteer. Just don't do anything too dangerous."

Heidi nodded her head and understood. Bloom gave Heidi her trust and released her. Once they finished speaking to each other, Heidi continued to walk down the steps to the arena while Bloom walked back up to the seats.

"Is your friend really going to volunteer?" asked Sky, with enlarged eyes.

Bloom nodded her head. "Yeah."

A burst of laughter came from Brandon. "Oh my god! She is one helluva girl!"

"This will be interesting," commented Nabu, with an uncertain look on his face.

"If this girl actually saved you all bare-handedly, then I cannot wait to see what she can do," said Riven, with an intrigued expression.

"This is going to be really fun to watch, right Layla?" asked Musa.

With a fake smile, Layla replied, "Yeah." After replying to Musa's question, she turned away with a frown.

"Woo hoo! Go Heidi!" cheered Stella.

When Heidi arrived to the arena, the entire audience initially thought that she was a boy. Few minutes later, when they realized that she was actually a girl, everyone was in shock.

Alexander scoffed, "You have got to be kidding. Do you really expect us to fight you?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Heidi, sincerely curious.

"Uh, well, we expected a male volunteer," said Alexander, "Not a tall, lanky girl!"

When the Winx Club heard his comment, their mouths opened in shock; however, Heidi did not seem to be offended by his words.

"That son of a bitch!" shouted Musa, offended by Alexander's comment.

"You announced that you and the rest of your comrades will spar against any volunteer from the audience," said Heidi, who was still determined to fight the four alumni.

Alexander turned around and faced Codatorta. "Sir, you can't really accept this, right?"

"I don't know, son. There are certain girls who are skilled in combat these days," said Codatorta, who was on Heidi's side.

"I have a request," said Heidi, getting their attention.

"What's your request, young lady?" asked Codatorta, crossing his arms in curiosity.

"I would prefer this match to be four against one?" requested Heidi, in a polite tone.

"Four against one?!" asked Codatorta, staring at Heidi in awe. Heidi nodded her head. "Look, young lady, these four alumni are exceptionally talented warriors. I don't mean to break your spirit, but there is no way you can fight them altogether at the same time."

"I will be fine," assured Heidi.

Codatorta sighed and looked over to the four alumni. "Are you boys okay with this?"

Alexander looked over to the others and they all shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Codatorta nodded his head and granted her request. Before the match began, he handed her an armor and weapons, but she refused to accept them.

"No thank you," denied Heidi.

"These are for the fairness of the match and the safety of your well being," explained Codatorta, concerned about Heidi.

"Thank you for your concern, but I will not need them," replied Heidi.

Codatorta sighed his head and gave up his persuasion. Due to her calm stubbornness, he backed away and placed the equipments aside. Once he did so, he came back to the middle of the arena to serve as a referee. The audience talked among themselves, utterly surprised about Heidi's bold decision.

"Fighting against them at the same time and no equipments? She is way too cocky," said Layla.

Flora clasped her hands together and watched worriedly. "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Don't worry, Flora," alleviated Helia, "Those four won't hurt her."

Stella stood up on her feet and cheered, "You can do it, Heidi!"

"You really think she can?" asked Brandon, looking uncertain.

"I don't know. Maybe," said Stella, sitting back down on her seat with an uncertain expression.

As the four alumni drew out their weapons, Heidi stared at her opponents with calmness. After the preparation, they faced each other with steady looks.

Codatorta raised his hand up and announced, "Let the battle begin!"

When the match finally began, the audience stood up on their feet and cheered for their favorite alumnus, while the Winx and their boyfriends tried to remain optimistic for Heidi. The four alumni surrounded Heidi and walked around her in circles, but Heidi remained still and displayed no fear.

Xun charged over to Heidi and began to throw punches and kicks. With ease, Heidi blocked his attacks and evaded few of them. Despite his powerful and quick strikes, Heidi showed no sign of struggle. She grabbed his arm and twisted it around, causing him to scream in pain. Then, she punched his face twice and kicked his head down, causing him down collapse forcefully.

After taking down the martial artist, Heidi was up against the marksman. As Nathaniel kept shooting the arrows, Heidi charged over to him and caught many of the arrows that were flying at her. Realizing that she was getting closer to him, he gave up on his bow and grabbed a gun out of his holster. Before he could pull the trigger, Heidi appeared an inch away from Nathaniel. She grabbed his arm that was holding the gun and lifted it up in the air, causing it to shoot multiple bullets unintentionally. Heidi elbowed his face and knee-struck him in the abdomen, causing him to fall down on his knees and moan in pain.

Once she defeated the marksman down, she noticed energy blasts approaching her. Tumbling backwards, she managed to avoid getting hit. With his scepter, Mason continued to blast energy at her. As Heidi tumbled across the arena, she also contorted her body to avoid the blasts as well. When she finally got close enough, Heidi kicked the scepter out of his hand, caught it with her hand, and struck him down several times with his own weapon. She hit his abdomen twice and smashed the top of the scepter on his head, rendering him unconscious. After she finished the wizard, she snapped the sturdy scepter in half.

Sensing incoming danger, Heidi immediately evaded Alexander's surprise attack. Seven feet away from each other, they circled around the center of the arena and stared at each other. While Alexander stared angrily, Heidi maintained her indifferent expression. Twisting his sword around with its tilt, he held it up and charged towards her. He vertically swung his sword down at Heidi, but she caught the blade with one hand. Alexander tried to free the sword out of Heidi's hand, but she kept holding on tightly. Given the opportunity, Heidi kicked Alexander's wrists, causing him to release the sword from his possession. When the sword fell into her hand, she pointed it directly to his throat. Half an inch away from his throat, Alexander raised his hands up and surrendered. Knowing that she had taken them all down, Heidi relinquished the sword from her possession.

The audience was in utter shock. In unison, they had a bewildered expressions on their faces. The Specialists gaped in awe after witnessing the seven-minute battle. After the moment of utter silence, the audience gradually applauded. Later, it became a huge standing ovation. The Winx got up on their feet and cheered the most, while their boyfriends were still in awe.

"The victory goes to the volunteer!" announced Codatorta, raising Heidi's arm up.

"Woo hoo! Yeah, that's what I call girl power!" exclaimed Stella, throwing her arms up in enthusiasm.

"Thank goodness that Heidi is safe!" Flora sighed in relief.

"So, how was Heidi? Wasn't she spectacular?" asked Bloom, looking at the specialists.

The Specialists did not reply back to Bloom's question. They were still in the state of bewilderment. After their long moment of gaping, they finally replied.

"Oh...my...god!" said the Specialists, altogether in unintentional sync.

Musa smirked at the specialists and crossed her arms. "Totally badass, isn't she?"

"Yeah," answered the Specialists.

Down at the arena, Heidi came over to Alexander and stood in front of him. "Thank you for the match."

After giving her gratitude, Heidi turned around and walked away. Feeling absolutely humiliated, Alexander secretly pulled out a dagger from his sleeve and threw it at Heidi.

"Heidi!" screamed Bloom, trying to warn her.

Once Heidi had turned around, her whole body twisted around and her head was faced down on the floor when the dagger struck her. The entire crowd became appalled by this scene. The Winx and the Specialists looked out in horror and concern. When Heidi held her head up, a dagger was caught in between her immaculate teeth. Alexander and the rest of the audience were in shock. The moment the dagger flew over to Heidi, she was able to catch the dagger by biting the blade down with her teeth. Heidi grabbed the dagger from her teeth and threw it at Alexander, only grazing his cheek. Once the bloody cut on his cheek appeared, Alexander collapsed on his knees and trembled. After the thrilling match and this horrific event, Heidi turned around and walked away casually, as if nothing ever happened.


	9. Slumber Party

**It took me a while to think of ideas to write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Profread and added with new lines, but nothing major. (May 5, 2013)**

* * *

Discussions about the special event interspersed throughout Alfea, Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and other magical schools. Even after the show ended, the audience still felt the thrills remaining in their system. When the stadium was being cleared out, the Winx exited with the Specialists. As they were walking along with each other, Heidi followed them from the distance.

"That was such a fantastic show!" exclaimed Stella, as she was holding onto Brandon.

"It was great, until that one soldier pulled off that dirty trick!" said Musa, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"What a shame," said Sky, with a disgusted and regretful look, "I've always looked up to Alexander because he was an excellent swordsman, but after what he did today I don't feel the same way anymore."

"Surprise attacking an opponent after surrendering yourself is such a despicable act. All he did was just tarnish his reputation and pride," said Brandon.

"His reputation and pride had already been tarnished after he got his ass kicked," scoffed Riven, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face! That intimidated expression on his face was priceless! He was probably pissing his pants as he trembled," laughed Nabu.

"I was so terrified for Heidi! My heart kept racing so fast throughout the whole match. When that incident with the dagger happened, my heart sank in so deeply," said Flora, placing her two hands over her restless heart.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore, Flora. Your friend came out of the match unharmed," reassured Helia, taking her one hand off of her heart and holding it. Flora looked at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Your friend is very accomplished in combat. I never expected her to be amazing, but she definitely exceeded by expectations," said Sky, who was very impressed by Heidi's skills.

"Damn, she was absolutely lethal! I have never seen someone, especially a girl, who could battle like that. I'm still bewildered by that match," said Brandon.

"I was very amazed when Heidi managed to catch the flying dagger in between her teeth! It was so unbelievable!" exclaimed Timmy, who was as bewildered as Brandon.

"Oh my god! Even though that was the most horrifying part of the match, I have to admit that it was almost my favorite too!" exclaimed Musa, who was in agreement with Timmy.

"That was so ridiculous! Is it possible to pull off something like that?!" Stella looked at the others in surprise and confusion.

"Only in very rare cases," said Brandon, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, "If I tried to pull off something like that, my precious face would be forever ruined."

"Would you guys like to spar with her? I'm sure she'll be glad to accept your requests," said Bloom, jokingly.

The Specialists' expressions turned pale when Bloom broached the idea of sparring with Heidi. Their immediate reactions were shaking their heads rapidly, strongly implying their rejection.

"Your friend, Heidi, just defeated four soldiers who used to be the top students in Red Fountain. There is no way that we or most students in Red Fountain can win against her," said Brandon.

"It would be fun to spar with her, but we would have to train for at least seven to ten months to go against her," said Nabu.

The girls giggled at the Specialists' reactions and their reasons. Layla, on the other hand, did not seem too interested in this conversation. She remained by Nabu's side, feeling annoyed.

"Let's all go out and eat. All this walking has made me hungry!" exclaimed Stella.

"Good idea! Let's go grab something to eat," agreed Bloom. Bloom turned around and faced Heidi, who was far away from the others. "How does that sound, Heidi? Would you like to go out and eat with us?"

Heidi shook her head and rejected her offer. "You may go without me. I will return to Alfea."

"Heidi, what's wrong? Why don't you want to join us?" asked Flora, with a concerned expression.

"I will only be an extraneous addition. I do not wish to intrude," said Heidi, explaining her rejection.

"Extraneous addition?!" asked Stella, with an incredulous look on her face, "Girl, you're a part of our club now! No need to feel like you're being intrusive!" Stella rushed over to Heidi and pulled her over to the group. "Don't stay too far back! You look like an outcast."

"Heidi, come with us. It will be nice for you to join us," insisted Tecna.

Due to the insistence from the girls, Heidi nodded her head.

Stella clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "Okay, let's go!"

Once everything was set, the group of fairies and specialists left Red Fountain. Altogether, they went to a fancy bistro in Magix, where they had savory cuisines and entertaining conversations. After they finished eating and talking, it became dark. The specialists took the fairies back to Alfea. Before entering campus, the girls hugged and kissed their boyfriends goodbye. The specialists shook hands with Heidi and said their farewells to her as well. Once they departed, the girls entered campus and returned to their dorm.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Heidi came out of the shower, cleansed her hair and body with a towel, and dressed up in her sleepwear. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw the girls sitting around the living room in a circle. Heidi gazed out at them in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Heidi, come over here and sit with us," said Bloom, patting her hand on the cushion.

Silently, Heidi came over to the girls and sat down in between Bloom and Stella.

"In case you're wondering, we're having a slumber party," said Stella, whose expression was filled with excitement.

"A slumber party?" asked Heidi.

"Yeah, have you ever had one before?" asked Musa.

Heidi shook her head.

Stella stared at Heidi and gasped dramatically. "Well, girl, you are in for a treat tonight!"

By judging from Stella's facial expression and her voice tone, Heidi knew that she was planning a mischievous fun.

The first event of the slumber party was makeover. The girls applied makeup and styled each others' hair, trying to be professional and creative as possible. Stella placed Heidi on a revolving chair, which was facing away from the mirror, and eagerly started the makeover. Flora kept telling Stella that she didn't have to perform a drastic makeover on Heidi because she was already naturally beautiful, but Stella ignored her words and continued. While Stella diligently applied makeup on Heidi's face, the girls watched intriguingly. Stella had the most difficulty with styling Heidi's hair because of its length; however, she managed to make it look good. After the finishing touch, Stella turned the revolving chair towards the mirror and allowed Heidi to see what she looked like. The stoic expression of her face slowly transitioned into a surprised look. Heidi, who never had any interest in her appearance, was very stunned of how gorgeous she looked. The makeup that was applied on her face enhanced Heidi's ravishing features. Knowing that Heidi was very pleased with the results, Stella grinned proudly while the other girls smiled and chuckled. Tecna grabbed a camera from her bedroom and captured a snapshot of Heidi, who gazing at her reflection.

The second event of the slumber party was dress up. The rest of the girls rummaged through their closets and wore the most glamorous pieces they owned. When Heidi revealed her own pieces to Stella, Stella became horrified and immediately threw them back in Heidi's oversized backpack. Stella dragged Heidi into her bedroom, took out her own designer pieces from her wardrobe, and forced them on Heidi like a mannequin. Stella's shoes were too small for Heidi's feet, so Stella came up with a conclusion to use a temporary spell to increase the shoes' size from six to nine. With five-inch heels on, Heidi became more than six feet tall. After the girls were dressed up, Stella made everyone to go out in the balcony and model in their outfits. Once the girls were done with taking pictures, it was Heidi's turn to model. In the beginning, Heidi was unsure of how to act in front of the camera, but with the expert help of Stella, she was able to strike dynamic photos. As Heidi posed, Stella shouted out complimentary adjectives while the others girls smiled in fascination. After taking several shots of Heidi in different outfits, the rest of the girls, including the disinterested Layla, joined alongside Heidi. Heidi, who was in the middle, towered over the girls about several inches. Altogether, they took bunch of pictures together. While the other girls smiled at the camera, Heidi maintain her usual expression.

The last event of the slumber party was just conversing with each other. After the girls dressed back into their sleepwear and cleansed the makeup off their faces, they returned to the living room. They formed into a circle and looked at the photos that were taken.

"Don't we look fabulous?" asked Stella, who looked at these fashionable images.

"These are absolutely beautiful," commented Flora.

"We look great, but I think Heidi's are the best," said Musa, gathering all of Heidi's shots from the pile.

"I think so too. Heidi looks incredible in all these photos," commented Bloom, taking a close look at the photos.

"Heidi, other than fighting, I think you have another talent," said Stella, smiling at Heidi.

"What is it?" asked Heidi, curious to know what her other talent was.

"Modeling," answered Stella.

Heidi slightly raised her eyebrow and stared at Stella in confusion. "Modeling?"

"Take a look, honey," said Stella, showing Heidi the photos, "You look stunning in all these photos."

Heidi looked at the photos of herself and studied them carefully. She was very chic in all of her shots. Her facial expressions and poses were very majestic and powerful. After looking at her photos, she was very surprised.

"See, you look beautiful!" said Bloom.

"The proportions of her body was superb," said Tecna, pointing at one clear shot of Heidi's body.

"Her legs are endless! With the heels added, they look even more longer!" exclaimed Musa, who was fixated with Heidi's long legs.

"I admire her eyes. I think they're the most beautiful features of Heidi," said Flora.

"Her eyes are breathtaking," agreed Bloom.

Tecna pulled out another photo and revealed it to the girls. "This is a photo I took when Heidi was looking at her own reflection. It shows her facial features very lucidly, especially her eyes."

"She has that permanent gaze, which is really alluring," commented Stella, "But, we really need to do something about her."

"Her hair is fine," defended Tecna.

"Other than that, I think she's flawless," said Stella.

"I am not flawless. I do not stand superior in beauty as the rest of you," said Heidi, showing her humble trait.

"Pfft! Girl, I have to apply five different cleansers, four different moisturizers, three different serums, and makeup to radiate in perfection. All you just have to do is just wash up and you're done," said Stella, placing her hands on her waist.

Layla rolled her eyes and finally spoke up. "Can we change the subject, please? We've been on this for too long."

"Okay," agreed Bloom, "Since we're done with makeovers and dress-up, how about we all get close and get to know each other better?"

"Sounds like a really good idea, Bloom. Since Heidi doesn't know much about us and we don't know much about her, we can start talking about ourselves now," said Musa, agreeing with the idea.

"Before we start, we have to tell Heidi what our club is called," said Bloom.

"Oh, right! We forgot to tell her that!" shouted Stella.

Bloom turned to Heidi and told her, "Our group is called the Winx Club. Our goal is to protect the innocent from injustice and maintain peace."

Heidi nodded her head and understood. "A very meaningful club. I am honored to be a part of it."

"Okay, now that we got that taken care of, I'll go first!" Stella raised her hand. It was obvious that she would want go first because she loved to talk. Stella faced Heidi and began to talk, or boast, about herself. "I'm a princess from Solaria, the only child of King Radius and Queen Luna. I'm also a fairy of the sun, moon, and stars. I am obsessed with fashion; it has always been a passion for me since the day I was born. My boyfriend is Brandon, the handsome and hunky brunette you met at the special event. Brandon's a squire for Bloom's boyfriend, Sky, who's the prince of Eraklyon, but I still love him for who he is because he's very patient and caring. After I graduate from Alfea and before I take the throne, I aspire to become either a fashion designer, a supermodel, or an actress. And I-"

"Okay, stop!" said Tecna, preventing Stella from running her mouth to the extreme. "That's enough! Let others talk."

"Fine," mumbled Stella.

"I'll go next," volunteered Bloom, "I am the fairy of the dragon fire. I was raised in Gardenia, which is in Earth, by my adopted parents. I recently learned my biological parents were rulers of Domino. Even though I love my adopted parents for raising me with love and care, I want to find my real parents and hope that they are still alive."

"You forgot to talk about Sky!" reminded Stella.

"Uh, I think you already told her about him," said Bloom.

"Oops, my bad!" grinned Stella.

"My turn!" exclaimed Musa, "I am the fairy of music and sound waves, and I'm from a realm called Melody. My parents were musicians, but sadly my mother passed away from an illness when I was young. My dad stopped playing music and was dead set against my passion for music, but in the end everything worked out. My boyfriend's name is Riven, the maroon-haired specialist. Riven is quite competitive and stubborn, but I love him because he's very honest and caring. After I graduate from Alfea, I plan to hopefully get a record deal and start a career in music"

"Okay, Flora! Your turn," said Stella.

"Oh, okay," said Flora, with a shy smile, "I am the fairy of nature and life, and I am from Linphea. I have a wonderful younger sister named Miele and a loving boyfriend named Helia. When I met Helia for the first time, I had a crush on him but I was too shy to confess my feelings to him. Then, when I finally built up the courage to do so, we started seeing each other. Helia and I share common interests and values, which are very important to me."

"Time for Tecna to share something about herself," said Stella.

With confidence, Tecna started right away. "I'm a fairy of technology, who is from Zenith. My favorite hobbies are video games and inventing. My boyfriend is Timmy, who is also interested in technology. He's a sweet boy, but sometimes he has trouble expressing his feelings. So, even though we have our awkward moments, I still love him for who he is."

"Okay! Last, but not least, Layla!" exclaimed Stella.

Layla turned her eyes towards Heidi and gave her a slight glare. After a moment of silence, Layla sighed heavily and spoke. "Fairy of morphix and water. Princess of Andros. My boyfriend's Nabu. Done."

"That was succinct," remarked Tecna.

After Layla shared something about herself, she stood straight up and gazed at Heidi. "Now why don't you tell us more about yourself, since we barely know you."

The other girls were sensing Layla's negativity towards Heidi, but they tried not to express it through their faces.

"I have already spoken about myself," said Heidi, "What else is there to say?"

"You can tell us something about your parents and what they were like," said Flora.

Heidi looked down with hint of melancholy. "I do not know my parents. I never knew them."

The girls' smiles disappeared after hearing about Heidi's parents.

"You never knew them?" asked Musa, who looked sadly at Heidi.

Heidi shook her head. "Not since the day I was born."

"How did you survive without your parents?" asked Stella.

"A group of people took me in and raised me," said Heidi, "However, they were not as loving and caring as Bloom's adoptive parents. They were monsters."

"Monsters?" questioned Flora, looking at Heidi in concern.

"I was always severely mistreated by those people," confessed Heidi.

"So you ran away," said Tecna, finally realizing the reason behind Heidi's wandering.

Heidi nodded her head. "Enough was enough."

"Your biological parents," said Bloom, "Have you ever longed for them? Don't you have any intention of finding them?"

"No, never," answered Heidi, firmly, "I certainly know that they are dead."

After hearing Heidi's side of the story, the girls felt very depressed and sympathetic towards Heidi. When the slumber party ended, the girls returned to their bedrooms and fell asleep. In the living room, Heidi faced the ceiling as she was laying down on the sofa.

"Never again will I return," whispered Heidi.


	10. Preparation

**Sorry about the late update. I was not really into this chapter. I will go back and fix up some grammatical errors or sentence structures.**

** In this chapter, Heidi's hair has finally changed. (May 5, 2013)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was four in the morning. While the girls were still asleep in their bedrooms, Heidi was washing up inside the bathroom. After she finished, she went into the living room and grabbed these items from her backpack: a grey sports bra, black training tights, black/metallic silver training shoes, and black fingerless gloves. When she finished dressing up, Heidi pulled out a drawstring bag and placed a towel and a bottle of water in it. Once she got everything set, she left the dorm room without disturbing any of the girls.

Heidi arrived to the gymnasium, where it was dark and empty. Before she completely entered the room, she turned on the few of the lights to brighten up the area. She dropped her drawstring bag on the floor and walked up to the center. At the center of the gymnasium, she stood still and had her eyes closed. After a moment of calmness, she fiercely opened her eyes and began to perform skills in combat. She executed her techniques with such intensity and accuracy, rendering her movements to be very powerful, agile, and lithe. Outside of the gymnasium, Layla was approaching the building, wearing her athletic attire. Before she entered the building, she noticed that the lights were on. Layla peeked inside and saw Heidi, actively performing her combative skills. As Heidi continued training, Layla stared lividly from the distance. After watching for a very brief moment, Layla turned around and walked away.

Three hours later, Heidi silently returned to the dorm room from training. It was seven in the morning and the girls were still in their beds. When she came inside, she dropped her drawstring bag next to her oversized backpack and grabbed her comfortable clothes. Once she obtained them, she entered the bathroom to take a shower. As the incessant water poured over her, Heidi stared out at the tiled wall, reminiscing about her past. Gruesome images and horrific screams ran through her mind, as she kept looking into them. Heidi stopped those haunting memories from disturbing her and began to scour herself.

After taking a refreshing shower, Heidi walked out to the balcony and leaned forward against the balusters. The sky was shrouded with clouds, obscuring the morning sun. Maintaining her cool expression, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. As Heidi remained outside, she indulged herself in this temperate atmosphere and the gentle breeze. Behind her stoic exterior, Heidi relished this moment of serenity, which has never experienced from her past. However, this peaceful moment was disturbed by an effervescent call.

"Heidi!" shouted Stella, walking out to the balcony with damp hair, "A mail just came for you!"

Heidi took the mail from Stella's hand and noticed that the large envelope was ripped open. Knowing who did it, Heidi stared at Stella, who mischievously smiled back at her. Heidi received three papers: an acceptance letter, a list of subjects for a schedule, and an application to fill out. After looking through these papers, she walked back inside the dorm room with Stella.

"Take metamorphology! It's a pretty fun class and I know you'll like it," suggested Stella, looking eagerly at Heidi.

Heidi sat down on the sofa and laid the three papers on the table and looked at them.

"What are you talking about, Stella?" asked Bloom, coming out of the bathroom with a towel over her head.

"Heidi got a mail from the office, regarding her attendance here. I'm just making a suggestion that she should take metamorphology as one of her classes," said Stella, sitting down next to Heidi.

"Metamorphology is a really good class to take, but I prefer potionology and magiphilosophy," said Bloom.

"Are we talking about a schedule here?" asked Tecna, popping out of her bedroom.

"Yeah, Heidi is deciding on what she should take," said Bloom.

"Electromagic is a fascinating class to take! I highly recommend it!" exclaimed Tecna.

Stella rolled her eyes at Tecna's suggestion. "Don't listen to her, Heidi. It's not fascinating at all!"

Tecna became offended by Stella's statement. "Electromagic IS fascinating!"

"No, it's NOT," said Stella, crossed her arms.

"Yes, it is!" shouted Tecna.

"Okay!" intervened Bloom, "We're trying to provide Heidi our suggestions, not put up a catfight!"

Stella and Tecna turned away from each other, ending their brief argument.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?" asked Musa, coming out of the bedroom, as well as Flora.

"We're giving suggestions to Heidi of which classes to take," told Stella.

"She should take magical gym and dance lessons. They're both physically demanding and I think she'll do very well in those classes," said Musa, who came down to easy and agreeable suggestions.

Layla, who was still in her bed, immediately woke up after hearing Musa's suggestion. Displeasure and surprise were written all over her face.

"That's a very good idea, Musa," said Flora, with a bright smile, "With Heidi's abilities, she will definitely do well!"

"There is no doubt that Heidi will breeze her way through magical gym, but I don't know about dance. There's a difference between sports and dance," said Stella, with uncertainty on her face.

Bloom looked over to Heidi and asked, "What do you think, Heidi? Are you interested in dance?"

Heidi looked at the list of options. "I will consider it."

Fifteen minutes later, Heidi finally filled out the application and selected her classes: Potionology, Metamorphology, Mathemagics, Biomagic, Magic History, Foreign Languages, Visual Arts, Magical Gym, and Dance. After finishing up everything, Heidi went down to the office to have everything confirmed. When she left the dorm room, the girls gathered around the living room, including Layla.

"Tomorrow's going to be Heidi's first and official day in Alfea!" said Bloom, with a smile, "How exciting is that?

"I am very happy for Heidi. She's finally going to receive formal education, especially from an institute like this," said Tecna.

"If I was in Heidi's shoes, I would feel nervous rather than excited," said Flora.

"Nervous? How's that?" asked Musa.

"Attending school for the first time is really intimidating, especially for someone who never attended one," said Flora.

"Who knows about her feelings?" Layla rolled her eyes, "She barely shows any emotions so why bother trying to figure out her thoughts?"

"We're still in the process of trying to get her to open up! Just be patient, Layla! The time will come!" said Stella, defending Heidi.

"Whatever," mumbled Layla.

"Okay, since tomorrow's going to be Heidi's first day in Alfea, we have a lot of work to do today!" said Stella, with a serious look on her face, implying her ridiculous plan.

"What are you thinking right now?" asked Musa.

Stella pulled Heidi's heavy backpack over and pulled out clothes and shoes. "This girl may look like a supermodel, but she does not know how to dress like one."

"You're planning to go shopping, aren't you?" asked Tecna, crossing her arms.

"The girl needs to dress up in style for her big day tomorrow," said Stella. The rest of the girl rolled their eyes, whenever Stella brought up the topic of shopping. Whenever she wanted to go to the city and shop, she would drag them with her and spend all day in several shops. "So, are you girls coming or not?"

"We have to catch up on our assignments," said Bloom.

Stella groaned at the thought of assignments. She had assignments as well, but she obviously lacked interest in finishing them. Because of her plan to go shopping, she decided to procrastinate. When Heidi finally came back to the dorm, Stella ran up to her hastily.

"Grab your wallet! We're gonna go shopping!" said Stella, with an impatient smile.

"Shopping?" asked Heidi.

"Yes, now hurry up!" shouted Stella.

With no further questions, Heidi walked over to her backpack to retrieve her wallet. Once she grabbed her wallet, Stella grasped her wrist and ran out of the dorm in a hurry. After the two of them left, the rest of the girls sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

When the two blondes arrived at Magix, they began to go through various designer stores. Stella efficiently picked out different clothes, shoes, and accessories, and forced Heidi to put them on. Heidi continuously came out of the fitting room with different outfits, displaying them to Stella. With keen eyes for fashion, Stella judged on how Heidi looked. Due to Heidi's physique, she looked absolutely stunning in almost everything. After Heidi selected the ones she was interested in, it was Stella's turn to try on the clothes. Stella spent a long time in the fitting room, but Heidi remained extremely patient and considerate. After many satisfactions and discontents, they finally purchased their items from various shops.

Their next stop was a beauty/hair salon, which Stella strongly insisted on going. At the salon, Stella and Heidi were receiving facials, manicures, pedicures, and hairdressing. Stella had her face glow luminously, her nails painted and designed, and her hair highlighted in lighter shades of blonde; for Heidi, she had her face purified, her nails buffed, and her hair charmed to cascade down to her waist. Once they were finished, they left the salon.

By the time they finished shopping through numerous designer shops and purchasing an abundant products, it was getting dark. When Stella spotted a popular restaurant nearby, she grabbed Heidi's arm and pulled her inside. The two of them sat down at the outdoor area, where they had a beautiful view of the city. Once they ordered their food, a conversation was initiated by Stella.

"Phew, my arms and legs are killing me!" said Stella, massaging her arms and legs, "I've been walking around all day, carrying these heavy load of clothes, shoes, and accessories! Don't you feel the same way, Heidi?"

Heidi shook her head.

"Of course you don't. You're physically strong and enduring. After massaging her limbs, she turned forward and faced Heidi. "I have to be honest with you. Shopping with you is so much more fun than shopping with the girls."

"Why?"

"Whenever I shop with the girls, they always complain about how long I stay in the stores, especially in the fitting rooms, but you were so patient with me, so I was surprised."

"I did not mind at all."

"I also enjoyed shopping with you because whenever I saw you in those different outfits, you looked more like a true supermodel. It was awesome."

"Thank you."

"Also, you look ten times better with longer hair. Is it too much for you?"

"No," replied Heidi, slightly intrigued by the length of her hair.

"So, tomorrow's going to be your first day in Alfea. Are you excited?"

"I am uncertain," Heidi faced Stella, "All I know is that this will be a good opportunity for me."

Stella smiled at Heidi after hearing her reply. "You are excited."

Heidi nodded her head and agreed. "Maybe so."

In a brief moment, Stella formed a sad smile on her face. "At the slumber party, your story was so sad...and scary. I can't imagine what you've been through back then." Heidi looked away slightly, showing a hint of sadness. "I have a pretty sad story too, but it's not as depressing as yours." Heidi looked at Stella in curiosity. "My parents are divorced. Their marriage was full of unhappiness so they separated. Since my father is the king of Solaria, it was appropriate for me to live with him, while my mother lived somewhere else. I'm still in contact with her, but I rarely get to see her now and then. My wish is to have my parents get back together, but it will only take a miracle for that to happen." Heidi stared at Stella in a long time, not knowing what to say to her. Stella recovered from her vulnerable moment and gave Heidi a miniscule smile. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward situation."

"It is fine," said Heidi. After a moment of silence, Heidi began to speak again, "What about the others?"

"The other girls? Well, you already heard Bloom and Musa's story. Flora and Tecna don't have any sad stories, but Layla does!"

"Layla?"

"Layla grew up in a traditional setting in royalty. She had always been scrutinized as a princess on her actions and thoughts, which led her to feel isolated from other people. It's pretty sad that Layla never had the chance to express herself from the very start until now."

"She and I are very alike."

"Really?"

"I was also scrutinized by others and never given a chance to express myself."

Stella rubbed Heidi's hand and comforted her. "It's okay now. Those people can't hurt you anymore. You're free."

After finishing up their ordered food, Stella and Heidi left the restaurant and headed back to Alfea.

When the two blonde fairies arrived back to their dorm, the girls were surprised by Heidi's new hairdo. While most of the fairies complimented and admired her new look, Tecna was slightly saddened and Layla did not care. Turning their attention from the stoic fairy, the girls reproached Stella for returning way past curfew, but the Solarian princess brushed them off. Once Stella and Heidi came back, everyone returned to their bedrooms. When the lights were turned off, the rest of the girls were asleep. Staring up at the blank ceiling, Heidi sank into her deepest thoughts about freedom and expression. After few minutes later, she closed her eyes and slumbered.


	11. Too Cool for School

**I changed the last chapter by correcting any errors and adding few lines, but it's not too important.  
This isn't such a fun chapter, so don't be too harsh.  
I'll be planning carefully for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tomorrow finally came. It was Heidi's first and official day in attending Alfea. While the girls were getting ready for their classes, Heidi was patiently waiting in the living room. After several minutes, the girls came out of their bedrooms, fully dressed in a vibrant style. When the girls saw Heidi, they were surprised by what she was wearing. Her attire was a fusion of glamor and rock: she was wearing an embellished red leather biker jacket, a white one shoulder sleeveless top, light blue distressed cut-off shorts, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, black slightly ripped stockings, and black leather boots. After observing her attire, the girls were pretty pleased.

"Well, look at here!" exclaimed Stella, moving up next to Heidi. She faced the girls and presented Heidi to the girls. "Doesn't she look hot?!"

"She looks awesome!" commented Musa, who was very satisfied by the style.

"I'm surprised that she's not wearing the things that you would usually wear," said Tecna.

"To be honest, I wanted her to dress up in a similar style as me, but I decided to let it slide," said Stella, with a mixed emotions of disappointment and satisfaction.

"You shouldn't change Heidi's style. If you take that away from her, she wouldn't be the hardcore badass that she is," said Musa.

Bloom looked at Heidi with a smile. "You look great, Heidi."

"Thank you," said Heidi, in her mellow tone.

Layla leaned against the door and looked impatiently at her watch. "Let's hurry up and get to class!"

Together with the rest of the girls, Heidi followed them out of the dorm and left.

In each and every one of her classes, all the students recognized Heidi. They all recalled her at the Red Fountain's special event. The intimidated students did not attempt to interact with Heidi, after witnessing the sparring match. Although the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded Heidi, she did not seem to be bothered by the gossips. Heidi focused only on herself and took everything seriously. For an autodidact, she proved herself to be extremely intelligent and capable in all of her classes, impressing the professors and the students. After dismissal, the Winx Club came together, without the presence of Heidi, and conversed with one another.

"Today was pretty interesting," said Bloom.

"You're referring to Heidi, right?" asked Stella.

Bloom nodded her head. "Yeah."

"The polygraph was absolutely positive about Heidi. She truly is a gifted autodidact," said Tecna.

"Professor Palladium was very impressed by Heidi's knowledge in potionology. When he questioned her about a variety of potions that we never learned before, Heidi correctly answered their ingredients and functions. It was amazing," told Bloom.

"Heidi was such a boss in metamorphology. She transformed into many different things without making any mistakes. The dumbfounded look on Professor Wizgiz's face was so priceless," laughed Stella, wiping a tear from her right eye.

"She also proved herself to be very brilliant in my four classes. She knew the formulas in mathemagics, the topics and disciplines in biomagic, the specific details in magic history, and the eloquence in foreign languages . The professors and the classmates were blown away," said Tecna.

"I'm in the same class as Heidi in visual arts," said Flora, with a gentle smile on her face, "I was very surprised to discover that Heidi was talented in art. The professor and the rest of the classmates were very impressed by her realistic artwork. It was beautiful."

"Magical Gym obviously brought the A-game out of Heidi. The physical exercises were nothing to Heidi. She carried them out in ease," said Musa.

"What about dance?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, I'm really curious about how she was in dance," said Stella.

"At first, she was bit confused about the movements, but after observing the class for five minutes, she totally got it," said Musa.

Stella sighed heavily. "Is there anything that she can't do?"

"I know, is there?" agreed Bloom.

"Not only she is a phenomenal combatant, she is also a living encyclopedia and calculator," remarked Tecna.

Layla leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Every time the girls brought up Heidi, she would always be in an unpleasant mood. Few of the girls suspected her displeasure, but they concluded it to be a meaningless issue. Few minutes later, the girls saw Heidi approaching them in the hallway. When she reached up to them, the girls greeted her and pulled her into the circle.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Stella, who knew the answer.

"It was quite different," answered Heidi.

Stella's smile disappeared when she heard Heidi's answer. It was not the answer that she had anticipated.

"What do you mean by different?" asked Musa.

"I think this is what she means by 'different.' Since she's never educated by an institution before, it was an unusual experience for her," said Tecna. Heidi nodded her head. "See?!"

"Other than different, was it fun?" asked Bloom.

"It was interesting," answered Heidi.

"Same meaning as fun," said Stella, snapped her fingers.

"Do you have a favorite subject in your mind?" asked Flora.

"Magical Gym," answered Heidi.

Heidi's answer was not a surprise to any of the girls. It was very obvious that she preferred this subject to other ones.

"What about dance?" asked Musa.

"Dance has been a very new experience for me, but I did enjoy it," said Heidi.

"Your interests are so similar to Layla's!" said Stella, "I think you and her will be good friends! Right, Layla?"

Layla rubbed her forehead and looked away, wishing that Stella did not bring her up. "Yeah, I guess."

"Layla is a talented athlete and dancer. She also enjoys physical activity," pointed out Musa.

"I have observed her in magical gym and dance. She is very talented," said Heidi.

Layla kept looking away from Heidi. When she heard her compliment, she rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Okay, since we're done here, why don't we go back to the dorm?" suggested Bloom.

"Yeah, I wanna go and take a nap," yawned Stella.

When the girls walked away, Layla was left behind.

Musa turned around and noticed Layla, who was still leaning against the wall. "Layla, aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you all later," said Layla.

Nodding in puzzlement, Musa turned around and walked away.

As the girls were walking through the hallway, Heidi suddenly stopped and turned around. She faced Layla, who was ten feet away from where she was standing. When Layla noticed that she was being watched by Heidi, she stared at her lividly. Heidi did not show any hostility towards her. Only her usual stoicism. After staring at Layla for a brief moment, she turned around and walked away, leaving Layla to build up more inner anger.


	12. Bonds

**This is a pretty short chapter, but I think it's pretty decent. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since their encounter with their savior. Having Heidi as a company has been a very great pleasure to most of the girls. As time elapsed, their friendship became less awkward and more casual. Although Heidi maintained her stoicism, she did show friendly interest in the girls.

Bloom and Heidi have a good relationship with each other. Bloom always talked to Heidi about many things, most importantly, emotions. Heidi showed a certain amount of fascination and curiosity in emotions such as happiness, compassion, inspiration, love, and hope. To Heidi, those emotions were very difficult to express, for she had never experienced the before. Although it was challenging, Bloom was willing to help her be more positive.

Out of all the girls, Stella was the most attached to Heidi. They were both blondes, but they were polar opposites. Certain people described Stella as the 'dumb blonde,' while they described Heidi as the 'ice-cold blonde.' However, they both were similarly described as 'blonde bombshells.' Stella possessed a sunny disposition that always dispersed the atmosphere in optimism. Her brassy personality can be very obnoxious at certain times, but it displayed her as a confident girl. She was full of femininity and pride, showing herself off in a very fashionable and regal way. Unlike Stella, Heidi possessed a mysterious disposition that was somehow seductive. Although she was very reserved, she was not cold-hearted. Despite her multiple talents, Heidi had admirable traits such as equity, patience, and serenity. As these two spent time together, Stella taught Heidi about fashion, styling, and makeup. Although her lessons were overbearing, Heidi was more than capable of putting up with her, which surprised those around her. Regardless of the differences, they had a very good relationship with each other.

Tecna and Heidi were both intelligent, which made them good friends. Due to their superior IQ's, they were able to speak to each other about profound topics, which certain people weren't able to understand generally. Because of Heidi, Tecna no longer felt like the only nerd in the club. They spent time together by playing chess, solving puzzles and riddles, and building inventions. Introducing Heidi with something new, Tecna taught her how to play video games. After several minutes, Heidi was able to grasp the idea. Ever since Tecna met Heidi, she was very fond of the gifted autodidact.

From the beginning, Flora felt uneasy and uncomfortable around Heidi due to the gun incident; however, she began to feel at ease once they spent time together. It came to a huge surprise that Heidi was also talented in art and craftsmanship. Heidi was very adroit in sketching, drawing, painting, and sculpting. Both of them worked together in few art collaborations and created masterpieces, which impressed the art professors and art students. The fairy of nature also taught Heidi about her favorite subject: botany. Flora forgot all about what happened with the gun and became good friends with Heidi.

Musa had a cool relationship with Heidi. She always sang in front of Heidi and wanted to hear her honest opinions. Heidi candidly gave Musa her praises and her criticisms, which helped Musa to improve. Throughout the few weeks, Musa taught Heidi how to play the piano and the guitar. Only after few lessons, Heidi was able to play prodigiously. This immediate progress surprised Musa, leaving her stunned. One day, Musa insisted Heidi to sing, but she was reluctant to do so because she thought she was inept in singing. Due to Musa's constant persistence, Heidi finally sang. When Heidi opened her mouth and sang, Musa was speechless. Heidi possessed a contralto vocal range, which sounded light yet powerful. It was another talent that Heidi possessed. Other than music, Musa was personal to Heidi about the death of her mother and the relationship issues with Riven. Someone who understood her didn't matter to her that much. What mattered to her was someone who was willing to listen to her carefully without any biased opinions. With open ears, Heidi listened to every detail of her personal story, which Musa was grateful for.

Heidi got along with everyone very nicely, except for Layla. Layla kept her distance from Heidi, not giving her a chance to interact with her. She refused to bond with Heidi for some unspoken reasons. For the last three weeks, Heidi has been curious about Layla's hostility.

At the studio, Layla was all by herself. With the music blasting from the speakers, Layla danced throughout the room. There was focus written all over her face, showing sincerity in her hobby. While she was dancing, someone silently entered the studio and watched from the shadows. When the music came to an end, Layla finished her choreography with a dynamic pose. After she finished, she noticed that she was not alone. Layla turned around and saw Heidi, stepping out of the shadows. With disdain, Layla turned around and looked away.

"May I join you?" asked Heidi, her voice echoing across the studio.

"No, I was just getting ready to leave," said Layla, crouching over her bag.

"Maybe next time?"

Layla grabbed a towel from her bag and wiped her sweat. "I don't know."

Heidi looked down and clasped her hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I heard about your story." Layla stopped wiping her sweat when Heidi spoke about her past. "After hearing your story, I thought to myself we are alike."

Layla threw her towel on the floor, stood up, and glared at Heidi. "Alike? You think we're alike?!"

Heidi nodded her head. "Yes."

Layla laughed in an obnoxious way. "Are you serious?! Do you really think we're alike?!"

"Yes," replied Heidi, remaining calm.

"No," denied Layla, with a firm tone, "You and I are not alike. No matter what anyone says, we don't share anything in common!"

"What is so different between us? We were both scrutinized and isolated throughout our lives, and we both enjoy the same hobbies such as sports and combat. I'm also beginning to take interest in dance."

"Are you trying to bond with me?" asked Layla, crossing her arms.

"Yes," answered Heidi, "So far, I have bonded with the other members of the Winx Club. I would like to bond with you as well."

"Don't even try to attempt to get on my good side. I have no intention of bonding with you," said Layla, boldly. Those bitter words that came out of Layla's mouth struck Heidi. Layla packed her belongings inside her bag and approached the door. After walking few steps ahead, she stopped next to Heidi, facing the opposite direction. "You already bonded with the others. That's more than enough."

After leaving the dance studio, Heidi stared into the open space. She was a bit surprised of Layla's attitude towards her. Suddenly, she felt a certain degree of pain inside of her. This was an injury that Heidi had never suffered before. Looking out in confusion, Heidi wondered what kind of pain this was.


	13. Questions and Answers

**Quick update!  
Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The Winx Club's dorm was almost empty. Stella was in detention for talking back to Miss Griselda, Tecna volunteered to tutor freshmens in electromagic, Flora was out on a nature walk, Musa was out performing in the city, and Layla was still out exercising. Meanwhile, Heidi sat down on the sofa and stared out into the open space. The internal pain that she had experienced subsided, but Heidi couldn't help but remember how it felt. It was so strange that the pain came out of nowhere and discomforted her. After hours of thinking, Heidi came up with one possible reason, but she was uncertain about it. To get accurate answers, she went to one of the Winx Club members. Standing in front of the closed door, she knocked the hard surface with her knuckles and waited quietly for someone to open it. After a minute, Bloom came forward and opened the door.

"Heidi?" asked Bloom, scratching her disheveled hair. By judging her appearance, she had been taking a nap. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It can wait. You may continue to nap," said Heidi.

"Wait," said Bloom, halting Heidi from turning away, "Come inside. I'm not sleepy anymore."

Heidi slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Bloom shut the door closed, sat down on the chair, and faced Heidi.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this," apologized Bloom, brushing her red hair with the gaps between her fingers, "I've been pulling an all-nighter for the past few days because of exams."

"I do not mind," assured Heidi.

"So, did you come here to talk about something?"

"I came here to ask a question."

"A question? What is it?"

"Can someone get hurt by words?"

"Can someone get hurt my words?" asked Bloom, repeating Heidi's question in puzzlement, "Why are you asking this question? Did someone say something hurtful to you?"

"No, I'm asking this out of curiosity," denied Heidi, hiding about what happened between her and Layla.

Bloom nodded her head after listening to her answer. "Yeah, people can actually get hurt by words. It's a different kind of pain from physical assault. It's more of an emotional pain. The meaning of hurtful words could be mockery or rejection."

"Rejection," Heidi whispered to herself.

"Yeah," said Bloom. After a brief moment, Bloom leaned over to Heidi with a curious look. "Now, let me ask you a question. Why did you ask me this question out of curiosity?"

Heidi stared at Bloom blankly and remained silent. After a little while, she replied, "It's not really important."

When Heidi got up from Bloom's bed, Bloom grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving.

"Heidi, tell me what's really going on. We're friends and I'm willing to listen to your problems," said Bloom.

Heidi sat back down on the bed and sighed. "There is someone who despises me."

"Who?"

"...Layla..."

"Layla?! Oh, no! Why would Layla hate you? She's a really cool girl, who's practically nice to almost everyone she meets!"

"I've noticed her silent hostility from the very beginning. Every time I look at her, I always find her glaring at me."

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. Layla just doesn't know you too well right now. Once you both get to know each other, you'll be great friends!" Heidi looked down in doubt, knowing that forming a friendship with Layla was not going to happen. "Don't worry, Heidi. I promise you that Layla will warm up to you."

Heidi slowly nodded her head after listening to Bloom's comforting words. After talking with Bloom, she got off her bed and left the room. Once Heidi left the bedroom, Bloom looked out in sadness and sympathy.

Feeling uncomfortable in the dorm, Heidi grabbed her wallet and left Alfea.

* * *

Heidi arrived in Magix by the bus and roamed around the city. After talking with Bloom, she had learned that the unknown pain was caused by hurtful words of rejection. As she was walking, she questioned herself in her own thoughts.

"Why is she rejecting me? Have I committed a wrongdoing towards her? If so, what could it be?"

As Heidi moved throughout the city streets, the passersby took a glance of her and became enamored by her beauty. Her appearance immediately became a standout to both men and women, prompting them to take a picture of her with their phones. Heidi ignored what was happening around and focused on series of unanswered questions. Then, she stopped thinking deeply when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Heidi!" called out a mellifluous voice. Heidi looked up and saw Musa, holding a guitar on her back. When the two met, Musa ran up to her and gave her friendly greeting. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just came to visit Magix," answered Heidi.

"You were bored, huh?"

Heidi nodded her head. "Yes."

"Hey, I know an awesome music cafe that serves great food. Let's go and grab something to eat there!"

Without asking her approval, Musa grabbed Heidi's wrist and took her to where the music cafe was located. When the two of them arrived to their destination, they ordered delicious pastries and hot chocolate and sat at a nice table. The music cafe was very modern and vibrant.

"What do you think? Isn't it a nice place?" asked Musa, asking Heidi's opinion.

"It's very nice," answered Heidi.

"This is my favorite place to chill. Not only it serves great food and drinks, it also allows musicians to come in and perform for a reasonable price. It's such an awesome place!"

"Have you performed here before?"

"Several times. I'm pretty well-known around here."

"Is that why we got discounts for the food?"

"That is correct, my friend!"

Heidi looked down on the table with a hint of melancholy. "Musa, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!" allowed Musa.

"Since you are the closest to Layla, what kind of person is she?"

"What is Layla like? Don't you already know by now?"

Heidi shook her head. "No."

"Let's see here," said Musa, looking up to think better, "Layla is a very opinionated girl. She's very passionate about what she believes in and fights hard for them. She's very stubborn, but she's very persistent and that's a trait that makes her admirable. Layla's also a rebel. It might sound hard to believe since she's a princess, but it's true. She disliked the traditional teachings of royalty so much, she became a rebel. To rebel against her parents, she began dancing and playing sports. She still loves her parents, but she just despises her role as a princess. So, that's all there is to it."

Heidi nodded her head and replied, "I see."

"I still can't believe that you two haven't gotten along with each other yet! I thought you two would be best friends by now, since you two are so similar!"

"We will get to know each other soon," assured Heidi, knowing that it was not going to happen.

"Good to hear that! Now, let's relax and listen to some good music!"

As they spent hours in the music cafe, they listened to various bands perform on stage. Some of them were decent and most of them were very entertaining. When it became an hour before curfew, Musa and Heidi left the music cafe to return to Alfea.

It was getting dark as the two of them were heading to the bus station. As Musa was talking to Heidi, Heidi listened without any interruptions. Suddenly, Heidi felt an unwanted presence. Someone was following her and stalking her. Heidi immediately turned around with a fierce look. Nobody was there.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Musa, with a curious look.

Heidi kept looking out in caution and ferocity. After a brief moment, she returned to her composed state and faced Musa.

"Yes, I'm fine," assured Heidi.

"What happened there?"


	14. The Night Out

**I had such a great time, writing this chapter! Hope you all like it as much as I do!**

* * *

Today was Saturday, which prompted the students to leave campus and have fun out in the city. Back at the Winx Club's dorm, there were only five girls: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. The other two were out on their physical activities: Heidi was sharpening her combative skills at the gymnasium and Layla was performing her fantastic choreography at the studio. Meanwhile, the five fairies were gathered around the living room.

Bloom marveled at the translucent door of the balcony and sighed. "I wonder if those two will ever get along."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Stella, as she was looking at her reflection with her makeup compact.

"Layla and Heidi," answered Bloom.

Stella closed her makeup compact and stared at Bloom in shock. "They still haven't gotten along with each other?!"

Bloom shook her head. "No."

"Very strange," said Tecna, rubbing her chin in suspicion, "I thought those two would immediately befriend with each other, due to their similar interests."

"I agree with Tecna. I find it very strange as well," said Flora.

Bloom turned away from the balcony door and faced the girls. "Yesterday, Heidi came up to me and wanted to talk. I was pretty surprised because she never talks unless someone initiates a conversation with her."

"So, what did you girls talk about?" asked Stella, with extreme curiosity.

"Heidi came up to me with a question," told Bloom, "She asked, 'Can someone get hurt my words?'"

"What was her reason to ask a question like that?" asked Tecna.

"She said it was out of curiosity, but I knew she was lying. When I asked her what was really going on, she told me that it was about Layla," told Bloom.

"I knew it! I knew the problem was Layla! She never liked Heidi from the very beginning," said Stella, furiously.

"Why would Layla dislike Heidi? For what reason?" asked Flora, looking concerned.

"I really don't know," said Bloom, who was also concerned.

"Yesterday, I met Heidi in Magix around six o'clock," said Musa, "When we were together, Heidi asked me what kind of person Layla was. I found this really odd too, but I didn't think too deeply about it. Now that I know what's going on, I'm really surprised. Layla and I became really close friends because of our similarities. I wonder why Layla is so distant towards Heidi."

Stella sighed heavily in anger. "I'm sorry to say this, but Layla needs to stop acting like a bi-" Suddenly, her cell phone rang beside her, interrupting what she was going to say. When she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID, she squealed in happiness. "OMG, it's Brandon!" She immediately answered the Brandon and spoke in a flirtatious tone. As she was speaking to Brandon, the four fairies stared at their hopelessly romantic friend in a puzzled way. At first, she was very furious and cantankerous about the issue, but when her boyfriend called in, she became very pleasant and elated. After talking to Brandon, she hung up her phone and faced the girls with a huge smile.

"Guess what! The boys invited us to come over to Cloud Nine at 9:00 PM!"

"The popular nightclub?" asked Musa.

"Yeah, that one!" exclaimed Stella.

"Stella, we're talking a major issue here!" shouted Bloom, "How could you be thinking of clubbing?"

"Come on, Bloom! If we reject the boys' offer, they'll be really upset!" said Stella, pouting her lips in desperation. In just a second, Stella dramatically gasped when she thought of an idea. "Girls, this night out might close the gap in Heidi and Layla's relationship. They'll be friends with each other through dancing and socializing! It will definitely work!"

"Are you sure?" asked Musa.

"Positive," assured the confident Solarian princess.

Bloom sighed and gave in. "Alright, let's do this. I can't some up with any other ideas."

Stella squealed in happiness and excitement. It was ambiguous if Stella was looking forward to strengthening Heidi and Layla's relationship, or just having a night out with Brandon. The others were excited to have a good time with their boyfriends, but they were more concerned about their two friends.

At seven o'clock, Layla returned from the studio and found the girls getting prepared to go out. Wondering what was happening, she went up to Musa and asked her. Musa told Layla about tonight's plan, excluding the secret intention. Notified by Musa, Layla understood and prepared herself.

At eight o'clock, Heidi returned from the gymnasium. The moment she came into the dorm, Stella grabbed Heidi's wrist and pulled her in. After speedily telling her about tonight, Stella threw her in the bathroom to take a very quick shower. Only taking ten minutes for Heidi to finish showering, Stella grabbed Heidi into her bedroom and placed her on the revolving chair. Using her superfast hairdryer, Stella dried the wetness of Heidi's hair. Once she finished drying her hair, she began to use her crafty hands for styling. Stella tousled Heidi's hair for the sexy effect and used hairspray for a longer-lasting look. After styling her hair, she moved onto makeup. Stella applied foundation, concealer, and powder for a more immaculate looking skin, a black eyeliner, a voluminous mascara, and natural eye shadow to accentuate her eyes,, a natural peach blush to emphasize her stunning cheekbones, and rosy red lipstick to bring out her luscious lips. After makeup, it was time for wardrobe styling. Due to limited time, Stella forced a sleeveless blue denim jacket, an embellished bustier top, stretchy black jeggings with side laces, a dark red leather belt with a jewel buckle, and one-inch brown boots. Once Heidi was all set, the girls grabbed all their necessary belongings and left their dorm.

Outside of Cloud Nine, the Specialists were waiting by their leva bikes. When the girls arrived, they greeted each other with hugs and kisses. Heidi stood a few feet away from them, not wanting to create an awkward atmosphere. After giving their loving greetings to their girlfriends, the Specialists turned to Heidi and shook hands with her. Altogether, they entered the nightclub. The building shimmered in kaleidoscopic lights and blasted compelling music. The electrifying atmosphere of the nightclub moved everyone to socialize and dance. While the energetic crowd danced on the dance floor, Heidi sat down at the bar and silently watched. As she remained still, she noticed strange-looking men looking at her with unwanted interest. One of them scooted over to Heidi and began to flirt with her.

"Hey, beautiful," grinned a man, who was around his late 20s. Heidi paid no attention to him. She remained silent and stared at the people on the dance floor. "You want to dance?" No answer came out of Heidi. "Not interested, okay? How about we do it this way? Let's just get out of here and leave. How about we go somewhere quiet like a hotel...?" Heidi still did not respond. "Come on, let's go." Before the man could even lay a finger on Heidi, Heidi grabbed his wrist with the speed of a viper. The man yelled in pain as Heidi placed pressure on his wrist. "Let go! Let go!" After a brief moment of grasping him, she forcefully released him, causing to him fall backwards. Frightened by her abnormal strength, the man ran out of the nightclub. Right after the man left, Heidi turned to the other strange-looking men. After witnessing what happened to that men, they immediately turned around and minded their own business.

Musa danced away from Riven and momentarily rushed over to Heidi. "Come on, let's hit the dance floor!" Pulling Heidi with all her strength, Musa brought her on the dance floor and moved her body to the music. "Don't be shy, Heidi! Let loose and have fun!" After encouraging Heidi, Musa returned to Riven and danced with him.

The only one standing on the dance floor, Heidi looked around and watched the six fairies dancing with the Specialists. As she watched, her attention was focused on Layla. Layla's fiery passion and expert technicality proved that she was a phenomenal dancer. Her skillful dancing grabbed many clubbers' attention and formed a huge circle around her. Silently desperate to bond with Layla, Heidi decided to take the risk and dance. Heidi moved into the circle and joined Layla. She moved her lithe body with artistic contortion, fascinating everyone's interest. Layla stared lividly as she was dancing. Not wanting to lose all the attention, Layla danced back rigidly to win back their interest. As this unintentional battle continued on, these two dancing fairies were getting even more and more aggressive. Suddenly, Layla's legs became entangled with each other and caused her to accidentally fall. The crowd reacted in surprise when this happened. Heidi approached Layla and lent her hand. Glaring at Heidi with her cerulean eyes, she got up on her own and brushed her clothes with her hands.

"Wow, you two were incredible!" exclaimed Musa, coming over to the two of them.

"Seriously," agreed Stella, "That was such a stimulating dance battle."

Nabu rubbed Layla's bare shoulders and said, "That was really awesome, Layla. You were incredible."

"Damn, Heidi!" exclaimed Brandon, with a stunned smile, "Not only you can fight, you can also dance!"

"That was really great, Heidi," said Sky, with his arm around Bloom.

"Thank you," said Heidi, with humility.

Layla looked away in frustration and heavily sighed. "I'm going to go out and get some fresh air."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Bloom.

"No, I'll go by myself," said Layla.

Once Layla left the group, the Winx Club wondered if the plan worked. As the others were talking amongst themselves, Heidi showed a hint of concern and confusion beneath her stoic expression. After dancing for so long, the Winx Club and the Specialists sat down around the table and socialized. Not only they were socializing, they were having few glasses of beverages. Heidi, who was sitting on the edge of the seats, still wore the same expression after Layla left. Feeling uneasy, Heidi made up an excuse to go to the restroom and left the room. Walking past the ladies' restroom, Heidi moved up the steps to the rooftop. When she arrived up to the rooftop, she found Layla looking out at the city lights. Heidi approached Layla and stopped three feet away from her.

"Are you fine?" asked Heidi.

Layla scoffed at Heidi's concern for her. "Did you come all the way up here to ask me if I'm fine?"

"Yes," answered Heidi.

"Why? Because I fell?" asked Layla, staring lividly at Heidi.

"Yes," repeated Heidi.

Layla turned away and scoffed again. She let out an angry sigh and glared at Heidi. "Did you already forget what I had just said? I told you not to get on my good side!"

"I want to pursue a good relationship with you."

"I also told you that I don't want to bond with you!"

"I do not understand your opposition. Have I committed a wrongdoing towards you?"

"You really are shameless, aren't you?"

"I do not know what wrongdoing I have committed, but if I have really caused a misfortune, I am truly sorry. All I want is for us to be civil with each other."

"Are you deaf?!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've been constantly telling you several times that I don't want to bond with you and I don't want you to even try to attempt to bond with me! What don't you understand about all this?! Why aren't my words getting through you?!"

"I just want-"

"You are such an annoying bitch!"

Heidi recoiled at those cruel words that came out of Layla. Right after Layla hollered at her, a familiar voice was heard.

"Layla!" shouted a furious voice. Heidi and Layla turned to their left and saw the Winx Club and the Specialists. Stella, who was the most enraged, marched over by stomping her feet. She stood in between the two of them and glared at Layla. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you treating Heidi like trash, huh?!"

"Stella, please," begged Heidi, trying to calm her down.

Stella ignored Heidi's plead and continued to yell at Layla. "Answer me, Layla! Why are you so mean to her?!"

Glaring at Stella as if she was the victim of this situation, Layla transformed into an Enchantix fairy and immediately flew away.

"Layla!" shouted the Winx Club.

The whole event was completely ruined after this chaotic event. As they stood in confusion and sadness, Heidi's stoic expression transitioned into melancholy.

"Heidi, are you okay?" asked Flora, rubbing Heidi's back.

Heidi turned around and slowly walked away from the group.

"Heidi?" called out Musa, in a worried and questionable tone.

Heidi suddenly ran towards the edge of the building.

"Heidi!" screamed the frightened fairies.

Heidi jumped off of the rooftop and landed on the other building's rooftop. As she continued, she jumped to building to building, running away in confusion. The remaining five of the Winx Club and the Specialists looked out in huge concern and felt disconcerted.

Meanwhile, five intimidating figures watched from the distance and analyzed the situation.

"Hey, Johann, shouldn't we capture the test subject now?" asked Zeru, looking through his binoculars, "She's alone and unstable right now."

"No," said Johann.

"What?! Come on, Johann! I really want to go out and actually hunt!" whined Saffron.

"Don't worry, Saffron. We'll go on a hunt very soon," said Johann.

"Johann, this is the perfect opportunity to capture the test subject. Why are you not seizing it?" asked Kamala.

"Because I have a better idea," told Johann.

"What's your plan?" asked Dunstan.

When the bounty hunters became curious about his plan, Johann looked out with sinister eyes and a dark grin.


	15. The Altercation

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The incident at the nightclub threw the group in a turmoil. They all wanted was Layla and Heidi to get along, but this event proved that this wasn't a mere situation. Their relationship was even more worse than they thought. After what happened, the Specialists drove the remaining five fairies back to Alfea.

"Nabu, any luck on Layla?" asked Musa, looking over her shoulder.

"No, she's not picking up her phone," replied Nabu.

"I wonder if Heidi's okay," Flora marveled worriedly.

"We can't even get in touch with her because she doesn't even have a phone," said Tecna, who was frustrated and worried at the same time.

"Ugh, I can't believe this! How could Layla say those awful things to her!" shouted Stella, rummaging her hair with her two hands.

"Whoa, Stella! Keep your arms around me!" shouted Brandon, who was concerned about Stella's safety.

Stella wrapped her arms around Brandon and huffed, "I'm just so mad!"

"Let's not get too out-of-control, Stella. Let's talk to Layla and find out what's really going on," suggested Bloom.

It was 11:00 PM. When they finally arrived back to Alfea, the five fairies bid a farewell to the Specialists and watched them drive away. After getting dropped off, the girls entered the residence hall and headed to their dorm. The moment they opened the door, they spotted Layla. Layla was in her normal attire, sitting down on the sofa with her knees bent.

"Layla," Musa shouted out in relief, "We thought you disappeared somewhere else!"

"Where's Heidi? Is she also here?" asked Bloom, looking around the dorm.

"How would I know?" asked Layla, crossing her arms.

Stella shoved her way through the girls and confronted Layla. "You still haven't answer me, Layla! Why are you treating Heidi like trash?! Why are you being so mean to her?!" Layla avoided eye contact with Stella and looked away angrily. "Enough with the silent treatment and answer me!"

Layla finally turned her head and faced Stella. "Don't you already know? I already told you my reason from the very beginning."

"Do you still not trust her?" asked Stella, who remembered Layla's disposition towards Heidi from the very first encounter. Stella looked away and scoffed. "I never knew you could be so narrow-minded, Layla. Heidi's been with us for a month now! She's a close friend and you're trying to make her look like a bad person!"

"A close friend?" scoffed Layla, "Does a close friend point a weapon at one of her friends' face?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Stella, who was confused.

Layla looked over to Flora. "Tell them, Flora. Tell them what happened with you and Heidi before we went to the special event at Red Fountain."

The rest of the girls turned towards Flora, who was looking down in awkwardness and sadness. "Heidi did point a gun at me back then, but it was just a misunderstanding! Heidi was startled when I woke her up, so it was practically self-defense! In the end, she didn't pull the trigger or harm me in any way!"

"Raising a weapon just by being startled is a implication of suspicion," said Layla, firmly.

"Okay, fine! It was wrong for Heidi to do that, but anyone could have been startled by suddenly being woken up!" said Stella, defending Heidi.

"We barely know what kind of person Heidi is. After what she did to Flora, she could be a threat to us," said Layla.

"If Heidi was a threat, then we would have known. I ran a polygraph on her on our very first encounter and she was truthful," said Tecna, siding with Stella.

"People can change their blood pressure, pulse, respiration, and skin conductivity whenever they speak. Heidi could have camouflaged her motives by those alterations," said Layla.

"Oh my god!" shouted Stella, slapping her forehead with her palm, "You are just too much! You're making up these stupid assumptions without having any solid proof! Just what are you trying accomplish by attacking Heidi, huh?"

"No matter what you girls think, I will always suspect her," said Layla, with a firm tone.

Stella, who was extremely angered by Layla's stubbornness, was almost about to explode. "Why I oughta-"

"Stella, let me handle this," said Bloom, placing her hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella released the tension from her body and allowed Bloom to handle the situation. "Layla, I know that's it more than just trust. You hold a grudge against Heidi for something else as well."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Layla, who was in complete denial.

"Layla, just tell what's really going on. We might understand if you tell us the truth," said Bloom.

"Seriously, Layla? What's going on? You and Heidi are so similar and we all thought you two were going to be close friends. Why do you resent her so much?" asked Musa.

Layla placed her elbow on the armrest, placed her palm on her forehead, and heavily sighed. "I despise Heidi so much. A month ago, when we were ambushed by those soldiers, I thought could have handled the situation. I was so confident about getting ourselves out of that dilemma, but I ended up getting defeated. When Heidi came out of nowhere and rescued us, I felt so vulnerable and useless. She defeated them without even breaking a single sweat. You girls admired her so much that you all decided to get her into Alfea and recruit into the club. The five of you instantly treated her as if she were a long-time friend. It made me so angry because it took me a long time for you all to make you all accept me into the group from our first encounter. It felt so unfair. I thought I could bear having Heidi with us, but I was wrong. Throughout this whole month, I always thought of Heidi as a burden to me. She's beautiful, intellectual, and strong. Because of her perfection, the five of you praised her endlessly and thought of her as some kind of goddess. I felt like I was slowly drowning into oblivion whenever you all talked about her. I felt like I was going to go crazy because of her." After Layla truthfully told her reason for her grudge against Heidi, she cried sorrowful tears from her swollen eyes and sniffed. She released a massive sigh and looked further away from the girls. The five fairies stared at Layla in surprise, finding out the truth. "I also became so mad when I found out that she was so skilled in sports and dance. Those two hobbies were my passion and identity, but she took them away from me!" Layla wiped her tears with her bare arm and looked out to the girls. "So, before I go completely insane, I want her to leave and disappear forever!"

Stella stared at Layla in shock. "I can't believe what I just heard. I thought I was really selfish, but you're beyond selfish. Layla, I knew never that you could be so extremely jealous to the point you would desire someone to disappear, just for your own happiness."

"Heidi is better off without Alfea! Since she's a gifted autodidact, she'll manage herself," said Layla.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you understand the words that are spewing out of your mouth?" asked Stella.

"I'm not saying any of these words out of impulse! They're my genuine feelings," said Layla.

"Heidi doesn't have anywhere else to go and she never had the opportunity to go to school like normal people have! You want her to leave just because you want to feel better and wanted again?"

With firmness, Layla replied, "I didn't want to resort to this, but I also need keep my sanity from slipping away. So, I-"

Before Layla could speak any further, Stella slapped her forcefully across her face. The other fairies in the room gasped in shock. Layla turned her head and stared at Stella in shock and anger.

"I've always cared about you, Layla. We all cared about you. You were a close friend and member of the Winx Club. However, I don't know what to think of you anymore," said Stella, staring at Layla with a disappointed look.

Stella walked away from Layla and entered her bedroom, slamming the door shut. When Bloom and Tecna went after Stella, Musa and Flora came over to Layla and checked if she was fine. Layla placed her hand over to her swollen cheek and stared down on the floor. Behind the doors of the Winx Club's dorm, Heidi was present. She had heard the entire altercation. After hearing everything, Heidi stepped away from the dorm and leaned against the wall. She slid down and sat on the hallway floor, spacing out in melancholy. Hearing those cruel and bitter words from Layla struck Heidi. Those cutting words repeated themselves over and over again in Heidi's head. Finally understanding the brutality of words, Heidi grasped her head with her clenching hands and placed her forehead on her knees, shedding quiescent tears.

The Winx Club tried to stay awake for Heidi's arrival, but they soon fell into an inevitable slumber. Once they had fallen asleep, Heidi came inside the dorm without making any disturbance. She entered the bathroom and used a cleaning wipe to remove the makeup from her face. After doing so, she began to grab all of her belongings and pack them up in her oversized backpack. Once she finished packing up, she changed her attire into her initial one: a dark turtleneck long-sleeved top, skinny black pants, dark combat boots, and her dark cloak. Heidi picked up her backpack and approached the doors. Before she could leave, she felt something tugging her cloak. Heidi looked down and saw Kiko, crying and whimpering. Kiko did not want her to leave because he became attached to her. Heidi crouched over Kiko and petted him on his head. She placed the side of her index finger on her lips and gestured him to not tell the girls about her departure. When Heidi left, Kiko's ears descended and stared out in sadness.

Heidi stood in front of the headmistress's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called out Headmistress Faragonda. Heidi opened the door and entered the room, surprising the headmistress. "Heidi, what brings you here at this late hour?"

"I have something important to tell you, headmistress," said Heidi, with a stoic expression.

"What is it?"

"I would like to resign myself from Alfea."

"Resign? You want to drop out?"

"Yes."

"Why, Heidi? You are doing phenomenally in Alfea. Why do you want to give up this opportunity all of a sudden?"

"This may sound arrogant of me, but I am already aware of every principle of magic there is out there. Even though I am aware, I decided to stay here in Alfea because I never had the opportunity to receive education from any institutions before. During my one month stay in here, I learned so many profound matters from the girls. They taught me about friendship and emotions, which had always been oblivious to me. Because of their teachings, I believe I have become reformed. These girls brought me here because they wanted to repay their debt, but they gave me too much generosity. I want to leave Alfea and explore other things that I have never experienced before."

"Are you sure about this, Heidi?"

"Yes."

Headmistress Faragonda smiled and nodded her head. "Very well, then. You may leave, but I will still leave your spot open for you." Heidi looked at the headmistress in surprise. "Whenever you want to come back, feel free to do so."

Heidi gently nodded her head at Headmistress Faragonda's offer. After speaking with her, Heidi turned around and left her office. When she stepped outside, Heidi turned around and looked up at the balcony of the Winx Club's dorm.

"Farewell," whispered Heidi.

After bidding her farewell to the Winx Club, she turned away and left.


	16. Gone

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Kiko rushed into Bloom and Flora's bedroom and jumped on Bloom's bed. With his little hands, he shoved Bloom's shoulder and pulled her red hair to wake her up. Bloom groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. Frustrated by this, Kiko pulled himself up over Bloom and jumped on her. Due to Kiko's annoying persistence, Bloom woke up from her sleep.

"Kiko, it's three in the morning, what is it?!" asked Bloom, who was curious and grouchy at the same time. Because Kiko was animal, he was unable to speak, but he communicated with her by using body gestures. He pointed his finger out at the door and pulled Bloom to get up. "Is Heidi back?" Bloom immediately got up from her bed and exited the bedroom. When entered the living room, she saw no one. "Kiko, Heidi's not back yet!" Before Bloom went back into her room, her eyes became enlarged in shock. She turned around and noticed that Heidi's backpack was missing. Bloom rushed into the bathroom and noticed that her belongings were gone as well. She returned to the living room and became very confused. "Kiko, did you see Heidi leave?" Kiko nodded his head despondently. With hysteria, Bloom shouted out to the girls, who were asleep. Her urgent shouting woke the girls and caused the girls to gather in the living room.

"Bloom, what's going on?" asked Musa.

"Girls, Heidi's gone! She left!" informed Bloom.

The expressions on the girls' faces were full of shock.

"Gone? She's gone?!" asked Musa.

"She was here and she left with all of her belongings! Kiko even saw her leave!" said Bloom.

Flora walked over to the table and picked up a folded paper. "Girls, I found something."

The five fairies came over to Flora, who was holding a piece of paper. When she unfolded it, it was a letter from Heidi. Extremely curious about her whereabouts, they began to read the letter altogether.

_"Girls, once you receive this letter, please understand what I have to say. From the beginning of our relationship, I became so enamored by all of you. Your distinctive beauties, personalities, and talents were very intriguing and inspiring to me. To be a part of your group was such a huge honor. Before I met you all, I always believed that I knew everything about life; however, I was wrong. If we had never met, my heart would still be as cold as concrete; I would still be an aimless wanderer without a dream. Your teachings of emotions reformed into a better person. I finally understand what it is that makes us a true being. I want to thank you all for everything that you have done for me. Because of you all, I can finally leave and explore with a new point of view. I will always remember you all and cherish the memories we shared."_

_- Heidi_

The six fairies became stunned and sorrowful after they read Heidi's farewell letter.

"She heard," said Musa, with a shocked expression, "She heard the argument."

"Oh, no! Heidi!" cried Flora, covering her mouth with her hands.

The tearful Stella turned to Layla and glared at her. "Are you happy now? You're dying to jump up and down with excitement, aren't you? Now that Heidi's gone, you must really be overjoyed that your wish came true." Layla stood still, looking down in confusion. The few drops of tears began to rush down from Stella's eyes. "How could you? How could you drive her away like this? Can't you tell by reading this letter that she faked everything. She may sound very grateful and blissful in what she wrote, but you can tell that she's broken and pained by your selfishness!"

"Stop," begged Layla, "Just stop."

"Heidi is actually a very pitiful person," cried Stella, "She may look stable and fine, but truthfully, she's conflicted. All she ever wanted was to live a normal life, but you destroyed her chances and hopes!"

"I said stop!" shouted Layla.

"Oh, are you starting to feel guilty now?! Are you taking back everything that you said about Heidi? Well, I have news for you: it's too late now. Heidi already heard those hurtful words and you completely wrecked her," said Stella.

Stella turned away and returned to her bedroom, leaving the other fairies in shock. After few minutes, Stella came out wearing her normal attire. When she approached the balcony door, the girls followed her.

"Where are you going?" asked Tecna.

"To find Heidi!" shouted Stella.

"How?"

"I'll search everywhere in Magix."

"It's way past curfew! You'll get in trouble!"

"I don't care!"

Stella transformed into an Enchantix fairy and flew away from Alfea.

"Come on, girls! Let's go," said Bloom.

The rest of the girls changed into their normal attire and transformed into Enchantix fairies. Layla, who was the only one unprepared, remained still.

"Layla, aren't you coming?" asked Musa.

Layla slowly shook her head and denied. "No."

Musa sadly turned around and flew away. Once the girls left campus, Layla slowly walked over to the sofa and sat on it, spacing out in confusion. She looked down at her knees and closed her eyes, relinquishing her tears. Suddenly, she heard the front doors creak. Layla looked up and immediately got up from the sofa. When the doors opened, a cloaked figure slowly came in. The cloaked figure looked up and revealed herself as Heidi.

"Heidi?" questioned Layla.

Heidi remained silent and stood still. As she stared at Layla, Heidi smiled at her. Layla stepped back and recoiled in sudden uneasiness. There was no kindness expressed from her smile. It was very intimidating and suffocating. The eerie atmosphere frightened Layla, wrapping herself with her arms. Suddenly, Heidi pulled out a gun from her cloak and pointed it directly at Layla. Before Layla could react, Heidi pulled the trigger and a tranquilizer stabbed through her neck. Layla gasped in terror and staggered backwards. Losing strength in her legs, she collapsed on the floor and fell on her side. As the drug took its effect, Layla's entire body trembled erratically. She grasped the tranquilizer on her neck and tried to take it off, but she was losing strength in her hands as well. Heidi approached Layla and crouched over here. Layla stared at Heidi with enormous cerulean eyes, which were full of fear and shock. Heidi closely looked into them and enjoyed every second of her suffering. Layla soon began to feel drowsy, which caused her vision to haze up. Once the drug finally overwhelmed Layla, she became unconscious. Heidi stood up high and continued to smile down at her. All of a sudden, she underwent through a slow transformation. Once the transformation was complete, a different person appeared. She pulled the communication device in front of her lips and spoke.

"This is Kamala. One down, five more to go..."


	17. Danger

**Enjoy this update and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The five remaining fairies of the Winx Club arrived to Magix by flight and landed on an empty street.

"Okay, let's split up and search throughout the city for her," said Bloom.

"What if Heidi already left the city?" asked Flora, with concern.

"No, she's still in the city," said Tecna, in certainty.

"How do you know that?" asked Musa.

"A little while ago, I scanned the letter and discovered that the letter was written in about an hour ago, due to the moisture of the ink. To get to various transportation centers such as train station or airports, it will take three to four hours by foot," informed Tecna.

"It may take three to four hours for an average person to walk there by foot, but Heidi's different. Even without flying, Heidi can still get there faster by running," said Musa.

"Then what are we standing here for?! Let's go find her before she leaves for good!" shouted Stella, impatiently.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Bloom, "Stella, you search through the north; Flora, you search the south; Musa, you search the east; Tecna, you search the west; I'll search throughout central. If anything happens, be sure to be in touch, clear?"

"Clear!" understood the girls.

"Let's move out!" shouted Bloom.

After their brief gathering, the five fairies separated and flew off. Fifteen minutes later, the girls arrived at their designated locations and began their search.

Up at the northside of Magix, Stella looked down from her aerial view and searched carefully. Suddenly, she saw a cloaked figure walking on the sidewalks. Knowing that it was Heidi, she descended from the air and transformed into her normal attire. She hastily followed the cloaked figure.

"Heidi!" Stella called out. The cloaked figure stopped and stood still. "Heidi, it's me, Stella! Come on, let's go back!" Suddenly, the cloaked figure ran away from Stella. "Hey, hold it!" Stella transformed back into an Enchantix fairy and chased after her. When the cloaked figure ran into the dark alley, it was a dead end. She had nowhere to go. "Heidi!" Stella stood four feet away from her and faced her back. "Don't go. I know Layla hurt your feelings, but don't leave like this. You can't let those words crumble you down! You're stronger than that! So, please, return to Alfea and continue."

"I'm sorry, who are you talking to?" asked a masculine voice.

The cloaked figure turned around and revealed himself as a man, whose frosty blue eyes paralyzed Stella in fear. Stella gasped in horror and expanded her eyes. Before Stella could run away, the cloaked figure already appeared behind her. He covered her mouth with his hand and held her against him tightly. Stella screamed and tried to break loose, but his grip was too strong. In an attempt to escape, Stella tried to use Sunburst, but was hindered when the assailant stabbed a tranquilizer on the side of her neck. The glowing energy orb in her hand dissipated into the darkness. Stella's body was beginning to lose strength when the drug entered her bloodstream. Although she was getting weaker, she still had the strength to scream through his hand.

"Sh...Hush now," whispered the cloaked figure, "Fall into a sweet slumber." After few minutes, Stella finally lose consciousness and collapsed into his arms. The cloaked figure placed a communication device in front of his lips and spoke, "This is Zeru reporting. Second fairy down, four more to go..."

Down at the southside of Magix, Flora reached a local train station and transformed back into her normal attire. She searched through the small crowd of travelers. Suddenly, she heard a child's cry. She turned around and saw a young child, sitting on the dirty floor, sobbing. Due to her kind nature, Flora couldn't ignore the crying girl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Flora, crouching over her.

"I don't know where Mommy and Daddy is," cried the girl.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll help you find your parents. Here, come with me," said Flora. The little girl held Flora's hand and followed her. After a little while, the little girl stopped walking. "What is it?"

"Bathroom," said the girl.

"Oh, okay! Let's hurry so we can find your parents," said Flora.

Flora led the girl into the women's restroom and waited for her. The bathroom was surprisingly empty. When the girl came out of the stall, Flora looked at her and smiled.

"You're finished? Okay, let's get going now," said Flora.

The little girl did not move a muscle and remained still. Flora tilted her head in confusion, wondering what was going on. The little girl stared at Flora with an innocent, blank expression. Suddenly, a devilish grin appeared on the child's face, startling Flora. Once the tranquilizer slid from the sleeve of her coat, the girl accurately threw it at Flora's neck. Flora grabbed the tranquilizer with her two hands and stumbled backwards. Then, she collapsed on the floor and trembled. The girl took off her hat and coat and threw them to the side. The girl approached Flora and crouched over her. Flora felt her whole body going numb as the drug took its effect. The girl pulled out a knife from her belt and ran the harmless side of the blade across Flora's face. Flora trembled in pain and fear as she felt the cold blade on her face.

"Foolish fairy," mocked the girl, staring down at Flora with her demented expression. Flora tried to regain control over her body, but she was unable to do so. When the restroom door opened, a middle-aged woman witnessed this event and gasped in shock. Before she could escape and inform the police, the girl threw the knife at the woman, piercing it through her head. The woman collapsed on the floor, with a knife stuck deeply in her skull. After few minutes, Flora lost consciousness from the effect of the tranquilizer. The girl stood up and smirked at her accomplishments. She placed the communication device in front of her lips and reported. "This is Saffron. I got the third fairy. Looks we have three more to hunt down."

At the east side of Magix, Musa flew across the airport and tried to pick up any sound waves that could help her find Heidi. As she was doing so, she was unaware of the danger she was in. From the shadows, a shotgun was aiming at her as she was up in the air. With extreme concentration, the gunman finally got a clear target of her and prepared to fire. Once the trigger was pulled, a tranquilizer flew up towards Musa and shot her down like a bird. Musa fell on rooftop of an airport. Musa trembled in pain and felt her body going numb. When she saw a shadowy figure, she looked up with her confused eyes and met two frosty eyes. Succumbing to the drug's effect, Musa became unconscious.

"Fourth one down, two more to go," informed Zeru, who came quickly to hunt down another target.

At the west side of Magix, Tecna flew across the surprisingly crowded streets. Tecna landed and transformed back into her normal attire and decided to ask few civilians. As she asked, they either denied seeing Heidi or ignored her. After a while, Tecna walked up to a brawny man inside a convenience store, who seemed be the owner.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a very tall girl, who stands 5'11 and possesses platinum blonde hair and periwinkle eyes?" asked Tecna. The brawny man remained silent and kept reading a comic book behind his desk. "Sir, are you listening?" There was no response from the man. Tecna rolled her eyes and groaned. She turned around and headed to the exit.

"She will come to you," said the man.

Tecna stopped once she heard the man. "Excuse me?"

The moment she turned around, she encountered the man, standing very close to her. He grabbed her neck with enormous hands and choked her. Tecna tried to grasp for oxygen, but the man prevented it from happening. To escape from his grip, Tecna tried to transform into an Enchantix fairy; however, her attempt was hindered when the man stabbed the tranquilizer on the back of her neck. The man released Tecna from his grip and watched her writhe. Her vision became hazy and her entire body became very numb and weak. After few minutes, Tecna's consciousness dimmed away.

The man took off his average disguise and reported his status on his communication device. "This is Dunstan reporting. The fifth fairy is down."

After reporting his status, he dragged Tecna's body to the back door. Behind the back door, the real owner of the laid on the filthy floor, with his head twisted severely.

Finally, Bloom was at central, searching for any signs of Heidi. So far, her efforts did not get her anywhere. Once she landed on the surface, she transformed back into her normal attire and sat down on a nearby bench, which was .

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Bloom, frustrated and worried.

Bloom released a heavy sigh from her lips and looked down. Suddenly, her surroundings became very chilly and foggy. Bloom looked up and noticed that everything slowly became murky. She pulled out her phone and went through her speed dials to contact the Winx Club. Bloom tried to get in contact with the fairies, but they were not answering their phones. Their lack of response began to frighten her. Immediately, she began to call someone else.

"Come on, pick up!" Bloom gritted her teeth in fear.

The person, who Bloom was trying to contact was Sky. Unfortunately, his phone was turned off. Bloom gave up on calling Sky and began to panic. When she glanced up, her eyes augmented in horror. In front of her, there was a large fountain. Although it was very foggy, she was able to see few things around her. On top of the fountain was a statue of a person. Bloom had always visited this place whenever she hung out with her friends. With high certainty, she did not remember a statue above the fountain. Even a few minutes ago, she did not see one at all. Goosebumps emerged on the surface of her skin when she saw this ghastly sight. Suddenly, the statue moved and jumped off of the fountain. Once the statue came off of the fountain, it slowly approached Bloom with a malevolent intention. Bloom desired to transform and fight back, but her whole body was paralyzed in fear. After few seconds of trying to get herself together, she was finally able to move. However, it was too late. Before she could even transform into an Enchantix fairy, she felt a tranquilizer stab through her neck. Bloom collapsed on the floor and gasped for air. She clenched onto the tranquilizer with right hand while her left hand clenched onto the uneven pavement of the ground. The statue stood over and watched her as she slowly slipped away into unconsciousness. Once she finally lost consciousness, the statue reported his status with his communication device.

"This is Johann, we're done. Return to the rendezvous point," commanded Johann.

On the northeast side of Magix, there was a train station for international travel. Standing in a long line to get her ticket was Heidi. As Heidi waited, she faced down on the floor with a solemn look. Leaving Alfea and her friends was very challenging for her. Suddenly, Heidi's eyes became enlarged. Images of the Winx Club appeared in her mind. Their faces were overwhelmed with pain and hysteria. After seeing these visions, Heidi turned around and stared out in shock.


	18. Missing

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Accelerating through the streets of Magix, Heidi headed back to Alfea. Those earlier images of the girls alarmed her. Seeing them in tremendous panic aroused her suspicions, which led her decision to abandon her departure. Only taking ten minutes return to Alfea, Heidi hastily entered the residence hall and speedily walked through the corridors. Once she reached the Winx Club's dorm, she stormed inside. Heidi frantically searched through the bedrooms and none of them were present. Underneath Bloom's bed, she saw a white cotton ball standing out. Realizing it was a rabbit's tail, Heidi stepped closer and crouched next to the bed.

"Kiko?" asked Heidi. Heidi noticed that Kiko was hiding underneath the bed shaking in fear. "Kiko, it's me, Heidi." Kiko cautiously came out from Bloom's bed and stared at Heidi in fear and uncertainty. "What is it, Kiko? Did something happen?" Kiko leaned forward and sniffed Heidi. After smelling her sweet scent, Kiko knew it was really Heidi. Kiko hopped over to Heidi in happiness and relief. Then, he began to go crazy by making wild gestures with his body. "Kiko, what happened?" To answer her question, Kiko began to make specific gestures, which seemed very silly but they were very serious. After watching his gestures, Heidi felt her heart sink deeply. She stood up and slowly walked out the bedroom. Heidi leaned against the wall and slid down. She sat down on the floor and spaced out in horror. "It's because of me..." The guilt and shock overwhelmed Heidi, making her feel confused. She hid her face on her knees and wrapped her legs with her arms. Kiko hopped over to her side and whimpered, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, the living room's phone rang. Heidi looked at the phone in curiosity and got up. She slowly walked over to the phone and picked up the call.

"Hello?" answered Heidi.

"Feeling contrite?" asked a malevolent voice. Heidi's eyes immediately became enormous. "I can feel the guilt running through your body."

"What did you do to them?," asked Heidi, referring to the girls.

"Are you concerned about the girls? Shocking! I never knew that a test subject could feel emotions. Don't worry, the girls are fine...for now."

"Did Ackerman hire you?"

"The doctor was desperate to get his precious specimen back, so he contacted us."

"Let them go."

"Their freedom depends on your decision. Will you surrender yourself to captivity and save their lives, or will you run away for your own selfish liberty? You choose."

"Listen to me. You made a grave mistake to threaten me. I am not just a mere test subject you think I am. I am a living weapon, a living nightmare. If you release them, I will not bother to track you down. However, if you refuse to comply, I will hunt you down and kill you, your accomplices, and Ackerman. I promise you that."

"We'll see about that."

The bounty hunter hung up the phone. Heidi placed the phone back to where it was and looked down. Kiko hopped over to Heidi and marveled at her. After brief silence, Heidi held her head up with eyes exuding in ferocity and determination.

Alfea was in a state of pandemonium. With the sudden disappearance of the Winx Club, fear and paranoia overwhelmed the entire student body. The breaking news had spread, reaching out to the Specialists. The Specialists, including Nabu, arrived to Alfea with their leva bikes and noticed the commotion. The six of them parked their leva bikes outside and rushed into the main building. When they entered the office, they encountered Headmistress Faragonda, Headmistress Griffin, Headmaster Saladin, Griselda, Codatorta, and couple of detectives.

"Miss Faragonda, what happened?" asked Sky.

Miss Faragonda sadly looked down and sighed, "Five of the fairies departed from Alfea and never came back."

"Five of them? What about the other two?" asked Nabu.

"Layla did not leave campus, but she also went missing. Heidi...dropped out of Alfea and left," informed Headmistress Faragonda.

"Dropped out? For what reason?" asked Timmy.

"Could it be possible that Heidi was involved with their disappearance?" asked Riven.

"We are uncertain of that," said Headmistress Faragonda.

"Negative energy exuded from the girls' dorm. This was clearly an abduction," said Headmistress Griffin.

"Abduction?!" shouted the boys in unison.

One of the detective stepped forward and placed five tapes on the desk. "About seven hours ago, we caught several suspicious footage in Magix, including two murders."

The Specialists exchanged morbid looks when the detective spoke out murder. The detective activated the tapes and showed them what happened. As they watched, chills went down their spines. The part where the girls were easily overwhelmed and taken down was difficult to see. After the videos ended, the Specialists were left in awe.

"Flora," whispered Helia.

"Tecna, no," said Timmy.

"What about Layla?" asked Nabu, with a concerned look.

Out of nowhere, Nabu felt something tug his pants. He looked down and saw Kiko, handing him a flipbook. As a witness, Kiko illustrated the event that happened in the dorm. Nabu took the flipbook from Kiko's little hand and looked at it. The Specialists huddled around Nabu and looked at Kiko's flipbook. As the pages flipped, silly depictions of Layla and Heidi occurred. They watched Heidi shoot Layla with a tranquilizer gun and shortly after that, Heidi transformed into a different person. After looking at this flipbook, Nabu felt his heart sink.

"Who are these people?" questioned Riven, who was very angered by this situation.

"They are bounty hunters," informed the second detective. The second detective revealed their profiles on the screen. "They are notorious troops in the illegal-trafficking business. A year ago, they were arrested for their unlawful activities; however, they managed to escape from prison five months ago."

The Specialists looked up at the screen and carefully analyzed their profiles.

_Name: Johann; Age: 23; D.O.B: October 3; Sex: Male; Complexion: Medium; Hair: Brown; Eyes: Hazel; Height: 6'2; Weight: 180 lbs; Build: Muscular; Race: Unknown; Occupation: Bounty Hunter._

_Name: Kamala; Age: 25; D.O.B: May 12; Sex: Female; Complexion: Pale; Hair: Red; Eyes: Green; Height: 5'9; Weight: 130 lbs; Build: Slender/Muscular; Race: Unknown; Occupation: Bounty Hunter._

_Name: Zeru; Age: 19; D.O.B: December 21; Sex: Male; Complexion: Pale; Hair: Blue; Eyes: Blue; Height: 6'0; Weight: 160 lbs; Build: Muscular; Race: Unknown; Occupation: Bounty Hunter._

_Name: Dunstan; Age: 28; D.O.B: June 16; Sex: Male; Complexion: Tan; Hair: Black; Eyes: Brown; Height: 7'0; Weight: 350 lbs; Build: Muscular; Race: Unknown; Occupation: Bounty Hunter._

_Name: Saffron; Age: 13; D.O.B: April 11; Sex: Female; Complexion: Fair; Hair: Blonde; Eyes: Blue; Height: 4'10; Weight: 85 lbs; Build: Slender; Race: Unknown; Occupation: Bounty Hunter._

"Is there any lead on where they might be?" asked Sky, after analyzing their profiles.

"These bounty hunters are very difficult to catch. They're extremely skilled in camouflage and escapology. Arresting them a year ago was truly based on luck. To track them down will be almost impossible," said the first detective.

"If these bounty hunters are capable of all this, they are truly detrimental enemies," said Headmaster Saladin.

"They are even more accomplished than most of our students," admitted Codatorta.

"We will still investigate this case further, but for now, we strongly suggest that all students from Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain stay in campus. Danger still lurks in the shadows," said the first detective.

The sun dissipated when the night shrouded the sky in darkness. When the Specialists returned to Red Fountain, they extremely dismayed.

"Damn it!" shouted Riven, throwing his fist against the wall, "I can't believe that this bullshit is happening!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Timmy.

"What can we do?! We don't know even know where they are!" shouted Brandon.

Sky placed his palm over his forehead and tried to ease his frustration, but it was no use. "I should have left my phone on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Brandon.

"Bloom called me right before the abduction happened. She called to get help, but I had my phone turned off. I feel so stupid!" shouted Sky.

"Let's try to stay calm," suggested Helia.

"Stay calm?! How the hell are we supposed to do that when those bastards kidnapped our girlfriends, huh?!" shouted Riven.

"Helia's right," agreed Nabu, "Screaming our heads off won't bring them back."

"I can't think of anything else but screaming," said Riven, deeply worried about Musa.

"This is a nightmare," said Brandon.

"I wish there was some way we could find them," said Timmy, with a wishful thought.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," spoke out a feminine, mellow voice.

The Specialists quickly turned around when they heard the voice. They saw a cloaked figure standing outside the open balcony doors. When she stepped in, she took off her hood and revealed herself to be Heidi.


	19. Caged Fairies

**Updated! I will go back to this chapter and fix any errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you all have dementia?!" questioned Doctor Ackerman, screaming at the five bounty hunters, "I specifically ordered you all to bring me back the specimen, not six girls! You all are incompetent troops!" Immediately, Saffron pounced on the head scientist and subdued him on his desk. "Ow, let go!"

"Incompetent troops?! How ignorant of you to say such despicable words," hissed Saffron.

Johann sat down on the leather chair and stared in nonchalant joy. "We clearly remembered what you wanted us to bring back, doctor. The reason why we abducted these six girls is that they are close associates with the test subject. Their abduction will drive the test subject to come to their rescue."

"Close associates? Preposterous! I suppressed its emotions," shouted Doctor Ackerman.

"Well, if you really have done so then you have failed, doctor," said Kamala.

"Yeah, which makes you the INCOMPETENT one!" shouted Saffron, twisted his arm, earning a scream of pain.

"I forgot to tell you something, doctor. These six girls are not ordinary beings. They are Enchantix fairies," informed Johann.

"Enchantix fairies?!" questioned Doctor Ackerman, intrigued by the fact.

"We have confirmed it by ourselves," said Johann.

"Fascinating. They will be great use in the project," said Doctor Ackerman.

"That may not happen," said Johann, firmly.

"What?! Why?!" Doctor Ackerman furiously asked.

"If you want to keep these six fairies, you will have to double the amount we demanded," said Johann, in a serious tone.

"Double the amount?! Have you lost your mind?! Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to get five million dollars?!" shouted Doctor Ackerman, enraged.

"If you do not wish to double our demand, then you cannot have these six fairies. We will take care of them ourselves," said Johann.

Professor Ackerman growled and gave in. "Damn it, fine! I'll get the money."

Johann leaned back and smirked. "It's a deal then..."

The darkness uplifted into haziness. Then, the haziness uplifted into clarity. The fairy of morphix slowly rose from the floor and placed her palm over her nauseous forehead. Suddenly, she felt something locked around her wrists. Layla looked at her wrists and noticed that the manacles. The moment she saw these manacles, she remembered back to the event at the outskirts. After looking at them, Layla looked around her surroundings and discovered that she was in captivity. Then, she spotted the six other fairies lying unconsciously on the floor. She carefully got up on her two feet and trudged her weak body over to the girls.

"Girls, wake up! Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Stella!" said Layla, pushing her friends.

Soon, the girls finally awakened from unconsciousness. They slowly rose from the floor and groaned in nausea.

"Ugh, my head!," moaned Stella.

Bloom looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

Tecna looked down at her own wrists and noticed the familiar manacles. "Oh my god..."

Soon, the rest of the girls realized the manacles on their wrists. The confusion on their faces immediately transitioned to fear and shock.

"We've been abducted by those soldiers from the outskirts!" shouted Stella, in a hysterical state.

"They weren't exactly the same soldiers from the outskirts," said Tecna, who tried to stay calm in this situation, "The aggressors who brought us here were more dexterous and strategic."

"How did you all end up here?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I was searching through the north side of Magix for Heidi. Suddenly I saw someone who resembled Heidi because of her cloak. I followed that person, but it turned out he was a she! He was a vicious guy! Faster than a blink of an eye, he appeared behind my back and stabbed me with a tranquilizer!" explained Stella.

"My experience was so abrupt. I was flying around the airport in the east side and suddenly, a tranquilizer out of nowhere shot me down," said Musa.

"At the west side of Magix, I was walking through the crowded streets to ask civilians about Heidi. Then, when I went into a convenience store, a very muscular man ambushed me. He strangled me and stabbed me with the tranquilizer behind my neck," said Tecna.

"I was at a train station in the southern side of Magix. While I was searching I met a child, who was lost. I volunteered to help find her parents, but it turned out she was an aggressor. I didn't see even suspect it," said Flora, shivering in fear.

"My experience was pretty scary too. I was at central looking for Heidi, but I wasn't able to find her. I sat down at the bench near the water fountain. All of a sudden, the place became shrouded in fog when it was so clear. Then, I got shot," said Bloom.

"How awful," said Flora, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What about you, Layla? How did you get abducted?" asked Musa.

Layla looked away from the girls in anger. "Heidi shot me down."

"What?!" questioned the girls, with shocked expressions.

"She came in right after you all left and shot me down," said Layla, with an angrier tone.

Stella stood up and scoffed, "Wow, Layla. I can't believe you at all. Do you hate Heidi so much that you would falsely accuse her of something like this?!"

Layla looked up at Stella in fury. "Why would I falsely accuse someone in this kind of situation?! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Heidi would never do such a thing! She's a really good friend and she would never hurt any of us, not even you. You may have not liked her, but she still liked you. Despite giving her the cold treatment, she still wanted to get along with you," said Stella.

Layla turned away and scoffed, "Please, don't me laugh! It's so obvious now that Heidi had set us up! She deliberately approached us with ulterior motives and got us into this situation!"

"STOP!" shouted Bloom, intervening between Stella and Layla, "The arguments and accusations won't do us any good! We have to think of a way to get out of here!"

"Your freedom cannot be decided upon your planning," said an unfamiliar voice. The Winx Club quickly turned around and saw five soldiers standing near the doorway. The male brunette approached the sturdy cage and stared at the helpless fairies. "The chances of escaping are unattainable."

"Who are you all? Are you all illegal traffickers?" asked Bloom, gazing in hostility and fear.

"You can say that we're involved in that kind of business," said Johann.

"From judging how you all took us down so efficiently, you all must be bounty hunters," said Layla, glaring at the five troops.

"Bingo!" exclaimed Saffron. As she approached the cage, the petite youth pulled out a deadly knife from her belt. When she finally reached up to their captivity, she began to run the knife across the bars and circled around. "My patience is running out. I can't resist my urge to carve these fairies." The Winx Club recoiled in fear, aghast by the youngster's fascination with violence and gore.

"You're going to have to wait, Saffron. We have to wait for it to arrive," said Johann, placing his hand on top of her shoulder. Saffron placed her knife back to where it belonged and walked away.

"What do you plan to do with us? Are you planning to sell us off to slavery?" shouted Musa.

"No, not at all," answered Johann, "Right now, you all are serving our main purpose."

"Main purpose? What main purpose?" questioned Tecna.

Johann smirked at the six fairies. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Hey!" shouted out Layla, grabbing Johann's attention, "Let me ask you a question. Is Heidi involved in this matter?"

Johann replied back in silence, staring indifferently. Gradually, a smirk appeared on his expression. Not bothering to answer her question, he turned around and led his troops. After having a brief conversation with the fairies, the bounty hunters left the dark room.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do?!" cried Flora, covering her face with her hands.

Bloom rushed over to the nature fairy and comforted her. "Don't cry, Flora. Everything will be just fine. We'll get out of this."

"Everything will be just fine?!" questioned Layla, scoffing at Bloom's statement, "How will everything be fine?! We can't use magic and we're trapped behind bars! How are we going to get out of this?!"

"Have hope, Layla!" urged Bloom, "If we have hope, we'll-"

"Hope?! How could you bring up hope in this kind of situation?! Everything is falling apart and nothing is going to work out!" shouted Layla, feeling unbelievably upset.

"Girls," Musa called out.

"What is it, Musa?" asked Bloom.

"Stella's not feeling well," said Musa, in a frightened tone.

The rest of the fairies turned to Stella and noticed that her complexion became pale and unhealthy. She was feeling very nauseous and vulnerable. Musa supported Stella's weight as this was occurring.

"What happened?" asked Bloom.

"I'm not so sure! She was fine a few minutes ago and suddenly she became really weak!" explained Musa.

"It's the lack of sunlight!" said Tecna, realizing the problem, "Without sunlight, Stella could die!"

"Stella!" cried Flora, rushing over to the Solarian princess.

Stella heavily breathed in and out. "It's okay...I won't die so easily."

From the tinted windows, the bounty hunters eagerly watched secretly, relishing the Winx Club's suffering and hysteria.


	20. Dispatch

**This is a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Heidi was violently struck and forcefully pressed against the wall by Riven, who immediately became confrontational and angered by her unexpected presence. Minutes after her sudden appearance, Riven had vigorously dragged Heidi out of the dorm for his special interrogation. His violet eyes gazed ferociously at the cloaked fairy, feeling acrimonious and hurt. Despite this hostility, Heidi remained calm and indifferent. Finally, the rest of the Specialists caught up with their maverick friend and the stoic fairy.

"Riven, let go of her," told Sky, firmly.

Inundated by his own fury, Riven ignored Sky's words and angrily focused on Heidi. "Who exactly are you?!"

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Heidi.

"Are you actually Heidi, or are you someone else?" asked Riven. Heidi coldly stared at Riven and did not reply. Frustrated by her lack of response, Riven grasped Heidi by her cloak and smashed her against the wall again. "Answer my damn question!"

All of a sudden, Kiko emerged from Heidi's cloak and bit Riven's hand, which caused him to briefly shout in pain. Riven released Heidi from his grasp and stepped back, rubbing his hand. After giving him a minor injury, Kiko climbed up to Heidi's shoulder and glared at Riven.

"Well, there's your answer," said Timmy, looking at Riven, "Animals' instincts can differentiate between what is legitimate and counterfeit. Since Kiko is by her side, he definitely knows that she is Heidi."

"Heidi, what are you doing here?" asked Brandon, with a curious and concerned expression, "We heard that you dropped out of Alfea and left Magix. What happened?"

"The girls are held in captivity. They do not have much time left," informed Heidi, ignoring Brandon's questions.

"We're not that stupid! We know that they're in danger!" shouted Riven, increasingly getting frustrated.

Helia grabbed Riven's shoulder and tried to calm him down. "I apologize for his behavior. He is extremely sensitive about this dilemma as we are."

Heidi displayed indifference and stared at the Specialists. "I have a proposition for you all. I can track down the girls' location." The Specialists exchanged looks of surprise and hope. "If you six are determined to rescue your dearest ones, then you all are welcome to join me in their rescue."

"You can track down the girls' location?! How?!" asked Timmy, with amazement.

Heidi pulled out a small device from her cloak and threw it at Timmy, who barely caught it. "I entered the coordinates of where we will assemble. Meet me there at midnight fully armed. I will be patiently waiting, but if you all come even a second late, I will leave and save the girls alone."

After meeting with the Specialists, Heidi walked up to the spacious balcony and jumped up on top of the ledge.

"You left because of Layla, didn't you?" asked Nabu, stepping forward. Heidi remained still after hearing Nabu's question. "If Layla was the reason for your departure, I apologize on her behalf."

After hearing Nabu's apology, Heidi flipped off of the ledge of the balcony and fell. The shocked Specialists ran towards the balcony and hurried to the front. When they reached over to front, they looked down and noticed that she vanished.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Timmy.

"What a stupid question, Timmy," said Riven, "We're going to save the girls!"

"I want to save the girls too, especially Tecna, but Red Fountain is under a lockdown! Ever since the incident occurred, the principals of Red Fountain, Alfea, and Cloud Tower are preventing the students from leaving or staying out of campus at 7:00 PM," explained Timmy.

"Screw the damn curfew! Musa needs me now and I'm going to bring her back," rebelled Riven.

"I agree with Riven. I'm not going to sit back and obey the new curfew while Stella is in danger," said Brandon.

"If breaking the regulations is the only way I can save Flora, then I will do so," said Helia.

"Let's get ourselves ready," told Sky, "We can't waste any more time."

"Getting out of Red Fountain won't be easy," said Timmy.

"Don't worry, Timmy! We can get out of here easily like walking past the door," said Brandon, wrapping his arm around lanky Specialist.

It was 11:59 PM. Heidi waited for the Specialists at the outskirts patiently. If a second passes by after midnight, Heidi will certainly leave and save the girls on her own. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew above her. She looked up and saw a large aircraft descending from the air. When it landed, the Specialists came out of the ship, looking pale.

"You all arrived twenty-seven seconds early. I did not believe that the six of you would actually come," said Heidi, honestly.

"What do you take us for?! Scumbags?!" shouted Riven, "We would never abandon our girlfriends!"

"Riven, just calm down," said Nabu, placing his hand on his infuriated friend's shoulder.

Slowly coming out of the aircraft, Timmy came into the scene. "Oh...I don't feel so good." Suddenly, Timmy ran over to the side and vomited behind the bushes. Helia came over to the sick Timmy and patted his back.

"We could have arrived here earlier, but we pursued by Codatorta. He persistently chased after us, but we barely managed to escape. It was SCARY," said Brandon.

Timmy came over to the group with Helia by his side, feeling slightly better. "My heart was racing and pounding so rapidly, I thought it was about to explode..."

Brandon looked away from Timmy and faced Heidi. "It was a VERY wild pursuit."

"Okay, let's get to the point," said Riven, impatiently, "Can you track down the girls' location."

Heidi nodded her head. After answering his question, Heidi calmly closed her eyes. The Specialists stared at the stoic fairy with curiosity, marveling at what she was doing. Immediately, Heidi opened her eyes with extreme concentration and intensity. Her scintillating eyes gazed out with incandescence, bewildering the Specialists. When half a minute passed, Heidi's periwinkle eyes transitioned back to normal.

"Southeast of Magix, five hundred miles from our current location, Nyan Island," said Heidi, specifically giving them the location.

"Nyan Island? That's a deserted island," said Timmy, knowing the place.

"How did you do that?" asked Brandon, amazed by what Heidi had just done.

"Time is running short," reminded Heidi, "We must arrive at Nyan Island quickly before the situation worsens."

Heidi walked passed by the Specialists and entered the Owl, the aircraft. Shortly, the Specialists followed. Once the group entered the aircraft, they took off for Nyan Island.


	21. Confession

**This is a short chapter, but it took me a while to plan it out, so forgive me if it's not too exciting.  
Next chapter will be intense!  
Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Through the dark skies of Magix, the Owl soared across the horizon. As Heidi and the Specialists traveled, the atmosphere in the aircraft was full of anxiety and concern. The gravity of the dilemma rendered the boys to feel extremely worried and uneasy. Heidi, however, did not feel stifled by the crisis; instead, she remained calm and collected. While the Specialists piloted the Owl and managed the aircraft's systems, Heidi gazed out at the tinted window in the corner with Kiko.

"How far along are we?" asked Sky.

"We've traveled three hundred miles so far, which means that we have two hundred miles ahead of us," informed Brandon, as he was piloting the aircraft with Helia.

Riven leaned against the wall, grabbed a chunk of his maroon hair with his hands, and sighed in frustration. "This is seriously killing me right now."

"Same here," agreed Brandon, "We haven't even reached our destination yet and I already feel extremely uneasy."

"I hope Flora and the rest of the girls are fine," said Helia, looking worriedly.

Timmy stared at the huge computer screen, which showed the criminal profiles of the assailants. "These five bounty hunters took down the girls so efficiently and strategically. There's no doubt about it that they're deadly combatants." Briefly, Timmy's composure dissipated into hysteria. "I'm feeling more than just uneasy. I'm scared to death. What if these bounty hunters kill us before we even get to the girls?! Or worse, what if the girls are-"

"Timmy, stop!" shouted Sky, "Thinking about the worst-case scenarios will only disrupt our focus! We can't panic! We need to have a clear head if we want to save the girls."

Heidi silently stared at the Specialists with a hint of guilt. She looked down and finally spoke. "I'm sorry."

The Specialists turned around and looked at Heidi in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing, Heidi?" asked Nabu.

"I'm sorry," apologized Heidi, repeated.

"Heidi, what's wrong?" asked Brandon, who pressed the autopilot button of the Owl.

"This is all my fault," declared Heidi.

"How is this any of your fault?" asked Timmy.

"Heidi, there's no need to blame yourself for this unfortunate event. You left way before the bounty hunters arrived to capture the girls. There was nothing you could do to prevent this from happening. Nobody knew that this was gonna happen," said Helia, trying to comfort her.

Heidi looked up from the floor, but avoided eye contact with the Specialists. "The girls were captured because of me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sky, with a puzzled look.

"The bounty hunters were not after the girls. They were after me," confessed Heidi.

The eyes of the Specialists enlarged in shock, after hearing her confession.

"W-What?!" questioned Brandon, completely surprised.

"They were hired to hunt me down and capture me. Instead of confronting me directly, they took the girls as hostages, so I would come to them," explained Heidi.

Suddenly, Heidi was tackled against the wall by a brute force. Riven clutched his hand on her cloak and furiously glared at her.

"Riven, what are you doing?!" shouted Sky, questioning Riven's actions.

Ignoring Sky's words, Riven started to interrogate her. "Just who are you?! Why are those bounty hunters after you?! What is your affiliation with the person who hired them?!" Despite the intimidation, Heidi did not waver and kept her silence. "Answer my questions! The girls were captured by these bastards because of you!"

"Everything is classified," replied Heidi.

Riven growled in frustration and smashed Heidi back against the wall forcefully.

"Riven, stop!" shouted Sky. Sky pulled Riven away from Heidi with the help of Brandon.

Once Heidi was released from his strenuous grip, she stood still and stared forward. Kiko jumped off the window ledge, hopped over to Heidi, and showed his minuscule fist at Riven.

"Let go! Let go!" hollered Riven, trying to free himself.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" shouted Brandon, "If you continue with this, you won't be able to save Musa!"

Riven calmed himself and freed himself from Sky and Brandon.

"I sincerely apologize for this distressful event that I have caused," apologized Heidi, "I cannot bring myself to answer those questions, but I promise you all that I will do everything to save the girls."

The Specialists stared at Heidi with a mixture of puzzlement and seriousness.

Riven pointed his finger at Heidi and glared. "If anything happens to Musa, I will come after you and kill you."

"I will prevent the girls' deaths from occurring," said Heidi.

"I'm serious. I will kill you with my own two hands, even if you're a girl," said Riven, firmly.

"If the worst-case scenario happens, I will not run away. I will gladly accept my retribution and die by your hands," said Heidi.

The Specialists were surprised to hear such words coming out of Heidi. They knew that Heidi was an accomplished combatant, but they did not expect her to be so courageous in front of death. Welcoming death is a very frightening task for anybody, but she willingly accepted to do so. Despite the stoic expression she always wore on her face, they could confirm her authenticity by looking at her mesmerizing eyes. Behind those periwinkle eyes, there was brimming valor.

After traveling five hundred miles, the Owl descended from the sky and landed. The group finally arrived at Nyan Island. The deserted archipelago was considerably large. Before exiting the aircraft, the Specialists were at the weapon room, arming themselves with weapons. While they were gearing up, Heidi waited patiently in the corner. Underneath her cloak, she pulled out a photograph from her pocket and nostalgically looked at it. It was a group picture of the Winx Club, posing in front of the camera with their glamorous looks. Then, she was interrupted by Kiko, who was pulling on her cloak. Using his silly gestures, he insisted on going too. However, Heidi shook her head and denied, due to the immense danger. Kiko lowered his shoulders in disappointment, but he understood and decided to watch over the aircraft. Once the preparations were complete, the group left the Owl and entered the jungle with unrelenting determination.


	22. Hope and Despair

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!**

* * *

Hope finally faded away into the despairing darkness. The misery of this dilemma rendered the six fairies inferior. Their luminescent beauty became deteriorated into cadaverous despondency.

For several hours, they have spent almost their entire time in the cage. The only moments they were out of the cage were bathroom breaks. During these breaks, the girls attempted to escape but failed. No matter how many times they tried to escape, they always ended up getting captured and dragged back to captivity. Their desperate attempts were futile. No matter how assiduously they tried to escape, they would end up back in the cage.

"Is this it? Is this really the end?" questioned Musa, as she was tending the vulnerable Stella.

"I don't know," answered Bloom, uncertain about their fate.

"I'm scared," whimpered Flora, "I'm scared of what will become of us."

Tecna moved over to Flora and comforted her. "You're not the only one, Flora. We're all terrified."

Layla leaned against the bars and spaced out in anger and distress. She was the only one, who remained physically strong. Although she was frightened as much as the other girls, she did not allow her strength to diminish. All of a sudden, she stood up from her spot and began to violently shake the cage. After a brief moment of rage, Layla walked back and forth, clutching her hair with her hands.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe this! I can't believe this!" repeated Layla, with a frustrated tone.

"Layla," said Bloom, with a soothing tone.

"Don't you dare try to calm me down!" growled Layla, glaring at Bloom, "Everything is not going to be fine! It's all hopeless! We can neither use magic nor contact anyone to help us! Whatever these bastards are planning, it's obvious that they plan to slaughter us in the end!" The rest of the fairies looked dejectedly away from Layla and did not refute her words. "This is...really the end."

Suddenly, the girls heard the automatic doors open. They quickly turned to the doors and saw a petite figure, approaching them with a sinister smile. Despite the fact that she was a young girl, the fairies felt intimidated by her presence. Saffron pulled out a knife from her belt and began to circle around the cage.

"Enjoying the hospitality so far?" asked Saffron. The fairies replied back in silence and stared at the young bounty hunter in fear and anger. "It's only been twelve hours and you all have already broken down. Pitiful."

"What do you want from us?" asked Musa.

"I just came here to get a closer view on your sufferings," answered Saffron, as she twirled her knife around.

"Are you really a bounty hunter?" asked Bloom, who found it hard to believe that the young girl who standing in front of her was a professional killer.

"Yes, I am," answered Saffron, "I've been doing this for three years. I was barely ten when I started."

"You were ten years old when you became a bounty hunter?" asked Flora, appalled.

"I love job. It's thrilling to hunt down preys and capture them, but it's not as satisfying as killing them," said Saffron, looking closely at her knife with intrigue.

"What is wrong with you?!" questioned Layla, "How could you take so much delight out of capturing innocent people and killing them? Don't you have any conscience?! You disgust me! I bet your family is disgusted by you as well!" The smile on Saffron's face immediately disappeared. "You are absolutely disgraceful!"

Saffron walked up to Layla was and stood near her. "Let me tell you a very entertaining story. There was once a young girl, who was born in a wealthy family. She had everything that every girl desired: dresses, shoes, dolls, and money. Usually, young girls enjoy playing dress-up, having tea parties, and playing with their dolls. However, this young girl didn't feel content with those games. What really brought her happiness was catching butterflies and tearing their wings apart. From the on, she took it to the next level. She began to go around with a knife and slaughter worthless animals. When her parents found about this, they were really appalled. They looked at her and treated her as if she was an abomination. Her parents began to lock up their child in her bedroom whenever they had guests. Eventually, the young girl found a way to escape her bedroom. When she went downstairs, she overheard her parents' shocking conversation. They were discussing about sending her to an asylum. The young girl became so enraged about her parents' betrayal and sought after them. The young girl took a kitchen knife and stabbed them many times until every amount of blood splattered out from their wounds. After she killed her parents, she fed their bodies to trolls" The Winx Club recoiled in fear and stared at the insane bounty hunter. "Ever since then, the young girl honed her potential skills and became a deadly bounty hunter. And that young girl...is me."

"You're insane," said Layla.

Saffron jumped onto the cage and grabbed Layla's face forcefully. Then she ran the sharp knife across her face. "You have beautiful eyes and lips. I would like to cut them out and keep them as my trophies."

"Saffron, that's enough!" said Johann, firmly. Saffron turned around and saw Johann standing at the doorway. "Remember we're getting paid more than we demanded."

Saffron released Layla from her grip and jumped off the cage. "You and your friends may still be intact, but very shortly, you will all suffer."

After Saffron left the room with Johann, Layla collapsed on her knees and felt her heart pound incredibly fast and strong.

"Layla, are you okay?" asked Musa.

Layla placed her hand over her rapid heart and looked down in immense fear.

There was no doubt about it. The Winx Club knew that their fate was going to be a carnage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heidi and the Specialists were on their way to the girls' location. As they traveled throughout the jungle, the Specialists followed Heidi, who was leading them and clearing the trail. The boys still had their suspicions about her, but they decided to put them aside for the girls. After walking five miles, Heidi and the Specialists arrived at the edge of the cliff and saw an enormous spacecraft on the beach. The group lowered themselves to hide from the enemies. While the Specialists laid on their stomachs with their binoculars, Heidi crouched down and gazed out at the spaceship.

"Whoa! Look at the size of the spacecraft! It's humongous!" remarked Brandon.

"The ship can most likely carry 30,000 passengers," estimated Timmy.

"The entrance is already open and there are only fifty soldiers. We can take them down easily," said Riven.

"Don't think too recklessly, Riven. Charging over to the enemies' territory is too risky. We have to plan our way in. We can't afford to get caught," said Sky.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" asked Riven, impatiently.

Out of nowhere, multiple exotic darts appeared in Heidi's hands. With acute accuracy, she threw the sharp darts from sixty feet away and perfectly shot ten of them down. The remaining forty soldiers became alarmed and held up their weapons. In less than twenty seconds, Heidi managed to take them all down without making any mistakes. The Specialists stared at Heidi in awe, after witnessing the silent takedown. Once the soldiers were out of the way, Heidi jumped off the cliff and approached the spacecraft. Shaking off their stunned expressions, the Specialists followed Heidi. As they quickly ran, they noticed the soldiers were not only unconscious. They were dead. Heidi specifically aimed for their vital points and killed them. The sight of the dead soldiers made the Specialists feel slightly uneasy and disturbed. After the obstacles from the outside were eliminated, Heidi and the Specialists entered the spacecraft.

"The test subject is here," notified Kamala, who sensed their presence with her magic, "However, she is not alone. She has brought reinforcements."

"Is that so?" asked Johann. He sat back down on a chair and smirked. "This will be very interesting then."

Saffron pulled out her favorite weapon, which was a katana, and held it up in front of her. "You know what they say: the more the merrier..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I may not be able to upload any new chapters very quickly because of upcoming school. :P  
****Hope you all understand!**


	23. Author's Message to the Readers!

Hey, I have some really bad news.

I am going to be pretty busy with my senior year in high school, including raising my GPA, improving on my SAT scores, and college applications.

It doesn't stop here.

My crappy laptop is experiencing technological difficulties with the battery, so any time in the future, my laptop is going to die. To fix this problem, I have to wait for my new battery to be shipped around September, so I will most likely be back to writing.

Do not worry, my followers! I will finish this story once everything becomes less hectic.

If I experience any more obstacles that will hinder my writing pleasure, I will get very mad... -_-

I apologize and I hope you all understand!


	24. Arriving at Destination

**I wrote and uploaded this chapter through my new smart phone, so if there are any mistakes, please excuse them. I will correct them when I receive my new battery for my laptop.**

**Listening to "Gotham's Reckoning" by Hans Zimmer and "Clubbed to Death" by Rob Dougan, and writing this chapter at the same time made it very exciting.**

**Enjoy this chapter and comment on your thoughts.**

* * *

The moment Heidi and the Specialists stepped into the humongous spacecraft, a rambunctious violence erupted. The infantrymen blocked the corridors and fired their guns at the intruders. While the Specialists protected themselves and charged their way through with their shields, Heidi evaded the flying bullets with instantaneous speed and took down the soldiers effortlessly. As she led the Specialists, more and more infantrymen came to halt them. With relentless force, Heidi did not hesitate to afflict extreme pain to anyone who gets in her way. The first infantryman charged up to her with belligerence, but he was unable to attack her; Heidi punched her detrimental fist into his abdomen, grabbed the back of his head, and smashed his face against the solid wall. The second infantryman swung a dagger at Heidi, but he failed to even graze her. He threw the dagger at her, but she caught it and accurately threw it back at his throat. The third infantryman pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at Heidi, but before he could pull the trigger, Heidi grabbed the shotgun away from him, severely assaulted him with it for several times, and lastly shot him in the middle of his head. The astonished Specialists gazed in awe. They took down some of the hindering infantryman, but not as much as Heidi. Her merciless actions amazed and intimidated them at the same time. Knowing that bewilderment will not save the girls, the Specialists returned to their main focus and followed Heidi.

Meanwhile, the six fairies were despairing inside their cage. Suddenly, they heard gunshots and agonizing screams. They immediately sat up from their earlier positions and looked out in confusion.

"What was that?" asked Flora, looking scared.

"I believe there is a conflict occurring outside" said Tecna, calmly frightened.

"Why would there be a such a violent conflict outside?" asked Bloom, seriously curious.

Musa stuck out her ear in the front and used her innate hearing ability to pick up sound waves. As she thoroughly listened, she heard familiar voices outside. After few minutes, Musa's somber expression transitioned into hope.

"The Specialists are here!" exclaimed Musa.

"What?!" questioned Stella, who was still resting on Flora in a vulnerable state.

"I heard their voices. They're actually here," told Musa.

"Are you sure, Musa?" asked Bloom.

Musa nodded her head with certainty. "Positive!"

"I don't understand. How did they find our location?" questioned Tecna.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that they find us and get us out of here," said Layla.

"What about Heidi? Is she with them?" asked Stella.

"I don't know. I can't tell if she's here or not," replied Musa.

Layla became disgusted after hearing her voice. "Don't bring up that traitor's name! She's the one who brought this upon us!"

"Layla, you can't just go along with your assumptions without knowing the truth. Heidi may have not done this us," said Bloom.

"I am absolutely sure that she did this to us," Layla said firmly.

Unable to hold back her annoyance, Stella moved herself up from Flora and glared at Layla. "Stop accusing Heidi of betrayal! If she really was really out to get us, she would have done it at the outskirts! So, stop acting like a little bi-"

The doors blatantly opened, which interrupted Stella. The girls saw a scientist leading the bounty hunters and the infantryman.

"Take the fairies out of the cage," ordered Doctor Ackerman.

"Yes, sir!" obeyed the infantrymen.

The infantrymen opened up the cage, pulled the girls out of their captivity, and placed muzzles over the bottom half of their faces.

"Take them up to the twenty-fifth floor. The specimen will arrive soon," ordered Doctor Ackerman.

The infantrymen obeyed to his commands and dragged them out of the room. The girls exchanged curious looks, wondering who this 'specimen' was.

Doctor Ackerman turned around and faced the five bounty hunters. "The specimen brought reinforcements. If they succeed in retrieving the fairies, I'm going to take back money! Understand?!"

"Very clearly," replied Johann, with a haughty smirk.

Heidi and the Specialists stormed into the enormous room, after clearing their way through the corridors. When they arrived, nobody was there. There was nothing but darkness and an empty cage. Riven threw his fist at the wall in an enraged way, while the rest of the Specialists sighed heavily in frustration.

"Damn it! They're gone!" shouted Riven.

"Our intrusion alerted the enemies to retreat and take the girls," said Helia.

Timmy entered the open cage and placed his hand on the ground. "The temperature is still warm. They were here minutes ago."

"Where could they possibly be?" questioned Sky.

"They are up at the twenty-fifth floor, out at the open dock," informed Heidi.

The Specialists turned around and looked at Heidi, who was looking up the ceiling with her incandescent eyes. Heidi transitioned her eyes back to their normal form, once she obtained their current location. After informing the Specialists, she turned around and ran out of the room. The Specialists quickly exchanged puzzled looks and followed after her. They rushed through the stairs to reach their destination. After running up the long stairs, they finally arrived at the open dock, four hundred feet from the ground, where there was a picturesque view of the ocean. The moment they arrived to the twenty-fifth floor, they saw the Winx Club; however, they were not alone. There was a scientist standing out in the front and six infantrymen suppressing the fairies.

When the Specialists shouted out their girlfriends' names, the six fairies muffled back through their muzzles.

Doctor Ackerman smirked at Heidi and unfolded his arms. "Welcome back, Specimen NO. 009."

By judging from his eye contact, the Winx Club and the Specialists turned to Heidi in suspicion and surprise.

"Specimen NO. 009? What is he talking about?" questioned Nabu.

"Heidi, what's going on?" asked Brandon.

Heidi heard their questions, but she refused to reply. She stood out in front and stared at the head scientist. Then, she took a few steps forward with a serious disposition.

"Release them. They are not involved in our affairs," told Heidi.

"Release them?! That would be very absurd! These six fairies possess great power! It would be a waste to let them go," said Doctor Ackerman.

"Listen, you old bastard! If you don't let them go, I will come over there and make you suffer severe pain!" threatened Riven.

"Be my guest," said Doctor Ackerman, grinning.

The moment the Specialists stepped forward, an energy wall appeared in front of them and blocked their way. Heidi turned around in surprise and saw that they fell into a trap. The Specialists slashed their weapons at the energy wall, but they were unable to free themselves.

"What the hell is this?!" questioned Brandon.

Coming out of the darkness, the five bounty hunters appeared. The curvaceous bounty hunter's hand glowed in energy, which strongly suggested that she created the wall. The petite bounty hunter pulled out her katana and licked the cool blade of it as she menacingly gazed out at her preys. After they made their appearance, Heidi cautiously looked away and stared up at Doctor Ackerman.

"You plan to capture me as well," said Heidi.

"You have two choices: You either surrender yourself or you suffer," said Doctor Ackerman.

"I will fight for liberation," decided Heidi.

Doctor Ackerman scoffed at Heidi's resolve and turned over to the five bounty hunters. "Do not underestimate it too much. It possesses an adroit set of-"Suddenly, the head scientist was interrupted when Saffron stabbed a knife in his stomach. The others stared in shock after witnessing this abrupt event. Doctor Ackerman gasped in horror and colllapsed on the ground. "W-Why?!"

Johann looked down at Doctor Ackerman with a smirk. "We already finished our job and obtained the money. Now, we deserve to have a little fun."

"Imbeciles..." said Doctor Ackerman, who shortly passed out.

After rendering the head scientist unconscious, the five bounty hunters turned around and faced Heidi.

"Let us compromise. If you can defeat the five of us, we will free you all; however, if you lose, you and the rest of your friends will die," said Johann.

"Five against one?! What a vile compromise," shouted Brandon, in a scornful tone, "Why don't you all be fair for once and-"

"I accept your compromise," interrupted Heidi, agreeing to Johann's compromise.

The Specialists stared at Heidi in shock, including the Winx.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Do you really plan to face them alone?!" asked Riven.

"Heidi, they aren't ordinary brawlers. They're highly skilled bounty hunters. Fighting them alone will not be easy," said Sky.

"We are in a disadvantage. The only option is to accept their compromise and fight for our lives," said Heidi.

"Do you think you can handle it?" asked Nabu, looking concerned.

"I will do whatever I can to save our lives," said Heidi.

Heidi walked away from the Specialists and approached the bounty hunters. She stopped twenty feet away from then and stared at her opponents. The bounty hunters summoned their weapons and prepared for their battle. The Winx Club and the Specialists. anxiously stared out in nervousness, deeply worried about Heidi.

"Let's begin," said Johann.


	25. Author's Message to the Readers! 2

Readers, I have some bad news...

The battery for my laptop came and it works, but my laptop still not charging.

I believe the other source of the problem is the power adapter. I am a little uncertain if I should buy a new power adapter because I have this uneasy feeling that it might not work as well.

So, I will have to update the chapters through my smart phone. It will be uncomfortable and awkward, but since you all motivate me so much, I will gladly do it.

If there are any errors made in my future chapters, I apologize. Writing a chapter on my laptop is so much easier for me to look over my mistakes than on a smart phone.

I will update when I have the time to do so.

Hope you all understand me.


	26. Author's Message to the Readers! 3

Okay, readers!

I just purchased a new power adapter for my laptop, so it will take less than a month for it to get shipped.

I am almost going to graduate high school and buying a new laptop will be very costly, so I will just wait for a new laptop to buy once I graduate and go to college (hopefully I will get into one.)

I have my fingers crossed that my laptop will fully charge and I will finally write future chapters more comfortably.

I wrote this notification just to let you guys know.


	27. The Battle: Part I

**Like I said before, writing an action scene is a lot more difficult than it seems, so don't be too critical on me.**

**Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Phosphorescent lasers and baleful bullets penetrated through the machines around the open dock. To avoid the pernicious forays and ammunitions, Heidi performed vigorous acrobatics and malleable contortion. While Kamala was shooting these forays from her hand, Zeru was shooting these ammunitions from his pistol. They ceaselessly targeted Heidi until one of them hits her. Then, a laser grazed Heidi's cloak and set it on fire. Heidi immediately took off her cloak and threw it to the side. Suddenly, an enormous figure hovered over Heidi, creating a visible shadow. The moment Dunstan threw his fist down, Heidi moved out-of-the-way in time. His solid fist collided with the ground, which formed a huge crater on the surface. Once Heidi moved out-of-the-way, she looked over to the right and saw Saffron swiftly approaching her with a katana in her hand. Saffron wore an unrelenting expression on her face as she wildly swung her katana with incredible speed. Heidi maneuvered her body to avoid getting cut, but the momentum of Saffron's attacks was superb. Heidi kicked Saffron seven feet away from her and jumped back farther. When she landed on the ground, a bullet shot through her left shoulder. The Winx Club and the Specialists became terrified when they witnessed the attack. Heidi grabbed her left shoulder with her right arm and prevented the blood from overflowing. She looked up in front of her and saw the four active bounty hunters standing twelve feet away from her. Johann, who was not participating in the battle, stood by the suppressed fairies and watched with satisfaction.

"Damn, I missed it's heart," said Zeru, with disappointment.

"You better be more accurate next time, Zeru. If you don't kill it soon, I'll have do it myself," said Kamala, glowing energy with her hand.

"Humph, like I will let you," said Zeru, holding up his pistol.

"I'm disappointed," smirked Saffron, "I thought you were going to be a huge challenge, but I was wrong. You're just like others that I preyed on." Saffron pointed her katana directly to Heidi.

"I don't understand," said Riven, "All she did was dodge the attacks. Why didn't she fight back?"

"Heidi was analyzing her opponents," said Helia, who understood Heidi's actions, "She needs to know what they are capable of, so she can finish this battle quickly."

"Come on, Heidi," said Brandon, clenching his teeth in anxiety.

Heidi took her hand off of her wound and stood normally. To everyone's surprise, her injury healed on its own. The bullet emerged out of her wound and fell on the floor. Within two seconds, her shoulder recovered completely. There wasn't even a scar or a stain of blood that remained; there was only a hole on her turtleneck top.

"Regeneration? You really are something special, but let's see if you can keep it up," admitted Dunstan, holding up his enormous fists.

Heidi cautiously gazed at the bounty hunters with analysis. _ "They are very skillful bounty hunters. Their strength, speed, precision, and endurance are superior. One mishap and our lives are gone."_

Heidi utilized her magic to create a rapier. Once she summoned a weapon in her hand, the bounty hunters scoffed. Then, the four of them dispersed and charged after Heidi. Saffron and Heidi clashed their swords with instantaneous speed and great technicality; however, Heidi overpowered Saffron with her strength and slashed her across the upper body. Once Saffron was out-of-the-way, Heidi immediately avoided the incoming lasers and bullets. Heidi jumped on top of the high platform, transformed her rapier into a large bow and deadly arrows, and targeted the two far-range shooters. Heidi shot four arrows per three seconds and with her sharp accuracy, she shot Kamala and Zeru in multiple places on their bodies. Out of nowhere, Dunstan arrived at the high platform and attacked Heidi. Heidi discarded her weapons and fought against Dunstan unarmed. Despite his large size, Heidi was able to fight back without any troubles. She blocked his enormous fist with her hand, which was twice the size of her hand, grabbed his arm and flipped him down on the ground. Once he was down, Heidi rigorously struck his face with her elbow several times and twisted his arm 360 degrees. After she defeated the four bounty hunters, Heidi jumped off of the high platform and approached Johann. She stopped fifteen feet away from him and stared at him with serious stoicism. Then, she made her rapier appear in her hand again and pointed it directly at him.

Johann folded his arms together and smirked. "I'm impressed. I can see why the doctor wanted to bring you back so desperately." Heidi remained silent. Johann unfolded his arms and approached Heidi. "Now that I have seen your abilities, I will have an easier time in killing you myself."

Johann pulled out two sabers from his scabbards and positioned himself offensively. Heidi held up her rapier and kept her focused eyes on her adversary. Once the two were finally prepared, they charged towards each other and collided. As these two opposing figures fought, the Winx Club and the Specialists watched with uneasiness and hope.

"The other four bounty hunters were great, but this guy is unbelievable," said Brandon.

"They're equally matched," said Timmy.

"No," said Sky, watching keenly at the battle, "They're not equal! Look carefully!"

The Specialists listened to Sky and watched keenly at the battle. After few minutes, they finally noticed the inequality. It was a very slight difference, but they saw it. Heidi was having difficulty in keeping up with Johann's accelerating movements. She attempted to strike him with her rapier, but he continuously blocked her attacks, not even giving her a chance to do so. Johann took advantage of her struggles and knocked the rapier out of her hand. Once he unarmed her, he mercilessly slashed his saber across Heidi's body. The Winx Club screamed through their muzzles after seeing their friend injured. Heidi took several steps backwards and wrapped her arm around her bleeding body. Her deep wound healed itself right after she became afflicted, but it took more than just two seconds.

Realizing this, Johann smirked. "I see now. Your wounds can only heal themselves in a specific speed, depending on how serious they are." Johann picked up one of his saber and directed it at Heidi. "Next time, I won't let you regenerate back to your normal health."

Heidi unwrapped her body once her wound was finally healed. After fighting him, she realized that he was a very devastating opponent.

Heidi looked down with disappointment and sighed in a whispered tone, "Looks like I have no other choice."

Heidi looked up and wore an expression that was both tranquil and stoic at the same time. Johann squinted his eyes in suspicion, wondering what she was planning to do. Suddenly, a magical aura emanated from her body. The Winx Club and the Specialists watched this event in curiosity. Then, a burst of blinding energy emerged, causing heavy winds throughout the atmosphere. Heidi's attire slowly transformed into a very detailed and utilitarian suit, which was made of leather. After her attire changed, sharp-edged wings appeared behind her back. For the first time, she revealed her fairy form.

Johann grinned in excitement. "This will be interesting."

With expeditious speed, Heidi flew over to Johann with a longsword in her hand and attacked him. When they clashed, Johann became surprised by how much she became stronger. She overwhelmed him in strength, speed, and endurance. Finally, she severely slashed him, rendering him brutally injured. He collapsed on the floor and heavily inhaled and exhaled. The Winx Club and the Specialists sighed in relief, after Heidi became victorious. The combative fairy stared at the six infantrymen, causing them to recoil in fear and escape. The Specialists ran up to the fairies and set them free. Their reunion was full of kisses and embraces. To fully free the fairies, Heidi flew over to the group and unlocked their manacles with an access card.

"Heidi, you actually came for us," said Bloom, hugging Heidi tightly. After hugging her, she pulled herself away and looked at her. "We thought you were never gonna come back."

"How did you know we were in danger?" asked Flora.

"Instincts," replied Heidi.

Unable to control her anger, Layla stepped in forward and struck Heidi with her hand. This action caused everyone in shock. Heidi turned her face to the front and stared at Layla.

Layla glared at Heidi with fury. "Just whose side are you on? First, you betrayed us and now you help us?!"

"Layla, what the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Stella.

"I saw you with my own eyes," said Layla, ignoring Stella, "You came in right after the girls went searching for you and shot me with a tranquilizer. I remember it clearly!"

"I do not understand. I was at the train station in northeastern Magix," said Heidi.

"Don't try to fabricate everything! You clearly betrayed us and brought this upon us!" shouted Layla.

"Layla, calm down," said Nabu, pressing down her shoulders, "This is all a misunder-"

Heidi's eyes quickly darted to the side when she sensed danger. She interrupted Nabu by turning away from the group and negating a laser with her longsword. The Winx Club and the Specialists looked out to the front and saw the five bounty hunters, who rose back from their injuries. The five of them terrifyingly glared at the group.

"You're wrong to think that this is over," said Johann, "This is only the beginning."

"Just give up! You guys are outnumbered! You can't win!" shouted Brandon.

Johann displayed a haughty smirk. "We'll see about that..."


	28. The Battle: Part II

**This is probably one of most exciting chapters I have written so far.  
It still has its flaws, but I hope you guys will be considerate enough to overlook them. Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

The hostile tension between the two opposing sides raged into belligerent struggle. The six emancipated girls transformed into Enchantix fairies and joined Heidi in the battle along with the Specialists. Despite the uneven number, the bounty hunters did not show any signs of difficulty in battling against their opponents. The five bounty hunters displayed tremendous amount of teamwork to fight against the Winx Club and the Specialists. They mercilessly attacked them with their gifted strength, speed, accuracy, and technique. The Winx Club and the Specialists did whatever they could to support each other throughout the battle.

Bloom projected Fire Beam towards Dunstan, but this attack became negated by Kamala's magic. Suddenly, two laser strings wrapped around Dunstan's upper body, disabling him to use his arms. Helia stood from the distance and used his gloves to subdue him. Flora helped Helia by using Luxurious Ivy for strong suppression. Taking advantage of this situation, Sky and Brandon charged up to him in opposite directions with their weapons. However, their attacks were hindered by Zeru and Saffron. Kamala released Dunstan from suppression by burning off the Luxurious Ivy with magic. When the Luxurious Ivy burned away, Kamala began to shoot lasers at Flora, which prompted her to soar away. Dunstan used his brute strength to break away from Helia's laser strings. Then, he pulled the laser strings towards him, drawing Helia in as well. Once Dunstan lured Helia in, he struck Helia in the stomach and smashed him down on the ground. Flora, who was soaring in the air to avoid Kamala's attacks, saw this misfortune and looked in horror. Due to her overwhelming concern, she let her guard down and allowed Kamala to shoot her down. Flora's arm was burned severely and her wing was caught on fire. Kamala closely approached the wounded fairy. Then, she created orbs around Flora, which were bombs. When she set them off, the orbs exploded, but much to her surprise, Flora was secured by a Morphix Shield. Then, Kamala was attacked by an energy blast that was created by Nabu. While Nabu fought against Kamala, Layla used soothing liquid to put out the fire on Flora's wing and tend her wounds. Helia, who was brutally beaten down by Dunstan, was down on his knees, coughing up blood. Dunstan stood over injured Helia and clasped his hands together. He lifted up his joined hands and violently threw them down, but he was unable to hit Helia because Musa managed to apply Disco Shell around him. Riven flipped forward and slashed Dunstan's upper body with his saber, causing the hefty bounty hunter to step back in pain. Then, Dunstan was attacked from behind by Timmy's rapier and Tecna's Electric Storm. Saffron swung her katana at Brandon with accelerating speed, which caused him to have great difficulty in keeping up with her. Then, she flipped over him and severely slashed him in the back, which caused Brandon shout in brief pain. Then, Saffron charged up to him immediately with a devilish smirk on her face and swung her weapon; however, Stella intervened and used Sunbeam against Saffron. Saffron received a direct hit and landed on one knee. She glared up Brandon and Stella, but then her expression changed into amusement. Saffron picked up her katana, licked its blood-stained blade, and charged towards them. Sky and Bloom faced against Zeru, who was firing his deadly bullets at them. While Sky protected himself with his own shield, Bloom shielded herself with Dragon Flame Shield. When the two of them reached the bounty hunter, they clashed. To their surprise, Zeru was not only skilled far-range combat, he was also adept in close-range combat. Zeru's pistol not only functioned as a gun, it also functioned as a blade. Sky swayed his longsword at Zeru, but the blue-haired bounty hunter easily dodged and blocked his attacks. Zeru kicked Sky in the stomach and shot multiple bullets at his arm and leg, rendering him to fall in pain. Bloom stepped in forward and was about to use Dragon Energy, but Zeru hindered her attack by shooting an electrical net over her.

Meanwhile, Heidi and Johann were having a one-on-one battle. The two of them relentlessly fought against each other on the highest platform at the dock. Heidi evaded his violent sabers by using her brisk reflexes and acrobatics as Johann continuously attacked her. As they battled, Heidi noticed from the beginning that his condition progressed dramatically due to his merciless drive. They both sustained serious injuries, but they endured to keep fighting. With swift speed, Johann turned 360 degrees around Heidi, faced her back, and severed one of her wings off. Blood gushed out of her back, causing Heidi to stumble; however she neither cried nor screamed in pain. She slightly slouched over and trembled. Johann swung the blood off of his saber and stared coldly at her.

"Utterly unimpressive. You're just an incomplete specimen," said Johann. Heidi lifted up her longsword and stared at Johann. Due to the severity of her wound, it was taking a very long time for it to heal. "I will put an end to your persistence."

Johann immediately charged over to Heidi and attacked. Heidi tried to avoid his attacks, but her wound prevented her to move faster. Johann stabbed her upper body several times and kicked her off of the platform. The Winx Club and the Specialists jumped in surprise when they heard a loud crash on the dock. When they turned around, they became aghast by Heidi's critical condition. Heidi used her elbows to pick herself up from the ground, but when she looked at the ground, she saw a shadow getting larger and larger. She quickly looked up and saw Johann descending from the high platform with his two sabers pointing downward. Heidi rolled out-of-the-way in time and jumped back on her feet. The fairies and the Specialists rushed over to help Heidi, but they were interrupted by the other bounty hunters. Heidi soared in the air with her one wing, transformed her longsword into a pistol, and began to shoot at Johann. Despite her remarkable aim, Johann blocked all the deleterious bullets with his sabers. Then, he forcefully threw his saber like a javelin and shot her down. Heidi fell once again, but with a saber impaled into her abdomen. Johann approached near her and picked Heidi up by holding up the grip of his saber. He pushed Heidi up against the wall and penetrated his saber deeply into her abdomen.

"I want to hear you scream," said Johann, piercing his saber deeper into her abdomen. To his disappointment, Heidi did not scream. Frustrated, he hollered, "I said scream!"

Before he could pierce his saber into her abdomen even further, a vermilion energy approached him at a quick speed. Johann released the grip of his saber and moved out of the way, but he was severely burnt on the side of his rib. The fairy who saved Heidi was Bloom. Earlier, she managed to free herself from the electrical net by expanding her aura. Heidi grasped the grip of the saber and pulled it out of the abdomen. Once she pulled out the saber, blood spilled out abundantly. Bloom flew over to Heidi and used her own regeneration abilities to heal her wounds faster. Sky and Brandon rushed over to Johann and fought against him to buy Bloom some time. Suddenly, two pair of dagger, which were thrown by Saffron, flew through midair and approached Bloom. Bloom did not have time to react, but she saved by Heidi. Heidi did not have the time to use telekinesis to stop the daggers so she used her own body as a shield to protect Bloom.

"Heidi!" shouted Bloom, staring in tremendous shock, "Heidi, are you okay?!"

Heidi pulled out the two daggers from his back. "I will be fine. Do not waste your energy to heal me. Preserve it for own survival."

"How could you say such a thing?! You're badly injured than the rest of us! Your injuries are taking way too long to heal because they're too serious!"

"Do not be too concerned about my well-being. I will endure."

"Heidi..."

"I will help you all momentarily. For now, return to the others. They need you."

Bloom nodded her head reluctantly and flew away. Heidi stood up on her own two feet and maintained stability. The wounds around her body healed on their own, but they still irritated her. After her recovery, Heidi flew over to her comrades with her intact wing and aided them. With her help, the group overpowered the bounty hunters. The bounty hunters lined up together and glared at the Winx Club and the Specialists. The feeling of victory was near for the fairies and the warriors as they sensed positivity. Abruptly, the bounty hunters grinned maliciously. The group noticed that one of the bounty hunters was missing. All of a sudden, the phosphorescent energy emanated throughout the area. The Winx Club and the Specialists looked up at the highest platform and saw Kamala forming a powerful amount of energy in her hands. Kamala looked down at the fairies and warriors, wondering who she will kill. Quickly, her sight darted towards Layla. Kamala threw her hands down and blasted a powerful and accelerating ray down at her chosen target. Once she did, the bounty hunters immediately moved out of the way to avoid the detrimental attack. Layla, who had no time to react, was unable to do anything but stare in shock. The ray approached her so quickly that even the others couldn't help her. Suddenly, Layla jumped and fell on the ground, dodging the blast. After the attack, the Winx Club and the Specialists rushed over to her.

"Layla, are you okay?!" asked Nabu, checking to see if she was seriously injured.

"I-I'm okay," stuttered Layla, with frightened expression.

"That was a close call! You could have been killed if you hadn't moved out of the way in time," said Sky.

"Guys," said Layla, looking at everyone with a very frightened look, "I didn't move on my own. I felt someone push me out of the way."

The Winx Club and the Specialists stared at Layla disturbedly. They did not see anyone approach Layla and move her out of the way; however, they did see a certain flash.

Stella looked around worriedly, "Hey, where's Heidi?!"

The others looked around and noticed that Heidi was gone. After a brief moment of searching, they heard a horrific scream from Flora.

"Flora, what is it?!" asked Bloom, running over to the nature fairy along with everyone.

Flora did not reply. She trembled uncontrollably and stared out in colossal fear. Suspicious, the group looked out to where Flora was staring at so they could find the reason for her behavior. Immediately, their expressions became extremely aghast. The fairies expanded their eyes and screamed as well. They covered their mouths with her hands as they looked in terror. The Specialists looked out with only their eyes augmented and their mouths opened in horror. Out in the ocean, there was a figure floating face-down. Its crimson blood dispersed into the salt water, diffusing its natural color. Fire was raging on its back, along with its one wing. The figure that drifted in the ocean was Heidi.


	29. Guilty Grief

**After purchasing a new battery and power adapter, my laptop lives! Woo hoo!**

**Enjoy and review this chapter.**

* * *

The Winx Club and the Specialists jumped off the dock of the mothership and landed on the sand. They immediately hurried over to the ocean to save their wounded friend. While the Specialists swam, the fairies flew over to reach Heidi. Once they arrived around the same time, the boys used their capes to put out the fire on her single wing and her back. After they put out the blazing flames, Sky turned her body over to see her face. The group gasped in horror. Heidi received caustic burns all over her body. Her devastating wounds released incessant blood into the aquatic water, changing the clear pigments into a crimson color. Due to austerity of her injuries, Heidi's healing abilities were unable to regenerate them quickly. Bloom pushed the Specialists out-of-the-way and supported Heidi's body with her arms.

"Heidi! Heidi! Can you hear me?! Heidi!" shouted Bloom, with a hysterical expression. Heidi did not reply. She remained motionless and silent. "Heidi, wake up! Don't do this!"

"Bloom, we have to take her back to the shore!" said Sky, taking Bloom away from Heidi.

Once Sky took Bloom away from Heidi, he grabbed Heidi's injured body and swam her back to the shore. Brandon came over and assisted Sky. The rest of the group followed them back in great fear and concern. Layla, who did not follow the group into the ocean, remained still at the shore. Immense confusion engulfed the fairy of Morphix. When the group arrived back to the shore, they laid Heidi down on the ground and attempted to tend her wounds. Bloom placed her hands over Heidi and began to heal her. Despite Bloom's attempts, Heidi was still not recovering any faster. The blood dissipated into the sand, soaking the miniscule grains surrounding her. Flora placed her ear against Heidi's chest to hear her heartbeat. Suddenly, her worried facial expression became more serious.

Flora pulled herself away and looked up at the group. "I-I can't hear her heart beating."

The Winx Club recoiled in shock, after hearing Flora's statement. Sky placed two fingers on her pulse and checked to make sure Flora did not misinterpret her condition. However, she was correct. There was no beat. Then, he placed his two fingers in front of her nose to check her breathing, but obviously, she was not breathing. In a hurry, he performed CPR. The group watched in tears, feeling overwhelming fear and concern. Despite Sky's attempts to resuscitate Heidi, she did not respond. After performing CPR, Sky pulled himself away with a somber expression.

"She's dead," declared Sky, in melancholy.

Heavy tears streamed down from the fairies' eyes. Together, they let out an anguished scream. They knelt in front of Heidi's lifeless body and mourned. The Specialists stood still, looking away in sorrow. Layla stood three feet away from the group, shocked. She ceaselessly stared at Heidi with her enormous cerulean eyes. The fairy of Morphix was in utter confusion.

"Why?" questioned Layla, referring to Heidi's sacrifice, "Why would she do such a thing?"

Stella pulled her tear-stained face away from Heidi and looked at Layla in anger. "Do you still not understand?! Heidi sacrificed herself to save your own life! Even though you treated her like crap, she never hated you!"

Layla shook her head in disbelief. "No, it can't be. She attacked me... "

Nabu stood in front of Layla and grabbed her arms with his hands. "Layla, Heidi never betrayed you. The person who shot you down was an impersonation!"

Bewilderment and skepticism appeared on Layla's face, after hearing the truth from Nabu.

"Quite admirable, but absurd at the same time," said an arrogant voice. The Winx Club and the Specialists quickly turned around and saw the five bounty hunters, standing on the edge of the open dock. Johann tilted his head and stared at the lifeless specimen. "It gave away its own sacrificial offering to someone, who despised it. A foolish heroic act."

Stella stood up from Heidi's body and glared at the enemies in tears. "Murderers! You'll pay for what you did to Heidi!"

Kamala rolled her eyes at Stella's angry statement and retorted, "Such a hackneyed phrase. Our past preys declared the same thing when their comrades died, but they were never able to avenge them because of their humiliating inferiority." Kamala looked over to Layla, who was in the state of disbelief, and smirked at her. "Foolish fairy." Layla looked up and made eye contact with the curvaceous bounty hunter. "I can sense your aura fluctuate between guilt and uncertainty. You still hold a grudge against it because of your jealousy. That is why you cannot feel completely contrite. Allow me to guide you to your guilt." Kamala's physique transformed from the bottom, slowly moving up to the top. When the transformation was complete, the group stared in astonishment. She looked exactly like Heidi. "Ignorant fairy. I cannot believe you fell for such a disguise like this."

Layla's eyes trembled in fear and shock, along with her body. "No..."

"The very thing you abhorred and distrusted has become a corpse because of you. Your selfishness is the reason that this unfortunate event occurred," said Kamala.

Layla collapsed on her knees and continued to stare in aghast disbelief.

"Shut up!" shouted Musa, "Just shut the hell up! You cold-hearted bastards disgust me! Not only you kill for money and entertainment, you also take pleasure in mental abuse! I'm also sick of hearing you refer our friend as 'it!' She has a name! Her name is Heidi!"

"Are you sure?" asked Zeru, with grinning eyes.

"What?" asked Musa, looking at the blue-haired bounty hunter along with the others.

"How do you really know if your friend is genuine? You only knew it for only a month, which is a short amount of time. Let me tell you a little hint about your friend: it's not what it seems to be," told Zeru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stella, "We knew Heidi very well! We spent so much time within only a month and we became very attached!"

Dunstan smirked at the Stella's statement. "The specimen completely fooled you all with its words."

"Specimen?" questioned Tecna, squinting in suspicion.

"I had enough of this useless conversation," said Saffron, rolling her eyes in boredom, "I'm growing more and more impatient as we talk. I just want to tear of the fairies' wings and castrate the Specialists." The fairies and the Specialists became startled by Saffron's horrifying motive. Saffron looked at her katana and smoothed her middle finger and her index finger on the icy blade, as she looked intriguingly at it. "Then, after I torture them in excruciating pain, I'll slaughter them."

Johann closed his eyes and smirked. "Very well. Let us continue what we started."

When the five bounty hunters approached the group with their malicious intent, the group took their stance. Layla continued to stay down on her knees, in tremendous guilt. The two opposing sides charged and clashed once again. The fairies and the Specialists became overwhelmed in aggression, due the loss of their comrade. Musa flew backwards away from the battle and knelt in front of Layla.

"Layla, get up! If we don't fight together, we'll all die!" said Musa.

Layla shook her head despairingly. "No, I can't."

"Layla, this isn't the time to mourn! We're all in grief for what happened to Heidi, but we have to survive!"

"No, I can't fight anymore. I just can't." Musa stood up and stared at Layla in pity. After failing to persuade Layla out of her guilty sorrow, the musical fairy returned to the battlefield to aid the others. Layla looked over to her shoulder and looked at Heidi. She moved up to the dead body and took a closer look at her. The fairy of Morphix felt her heart constrict in agony, as she gazed down contritely at the lifeless fairy. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was extremely selfish because I envied you. I admit it. You and I are similar, but that's why I disliked you. You were better than me in everything I did, so I was afraid that I was gonna be forgotten and overshadowed. I'm terribly sorry..." Layla covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She finally realized her wrongdoing and became inundated in painful sorrow.


	30. Raging Retaliation

**GAH! I am so worried about college and my future! T-T**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and comment on your thoughts.**

* * *

_"Is this it? Is this truly the end? I thought I could carve through my obscure path, but my attempts ended in vain. I longed for a life full of happiness and hope, but it is evident that this desire was a wishful thinking. However, I did meet one goal: to form friendships with amazing people. Because of their benevolence, I believe I have become reformed. They made me feel accepted into society, which is a brutal world. They helped me discover my hidden talents, other than belligerence. Although it feels unfair and saddening to die, I do not regret my actions. If I had to offer a sacrifice to my beloved ones, I would do it repeatedly. I would rather die like this than any other circumstances. That way, I would not hold bitterness within myself. Wait, what are these noises I hear? I hear agonizing cries, painful screams, and weapons clashing violently. Is the conflict still raging on? Who is winning? My comrades or the enemies? I also hear another noise. I hear a faint weeping voice. It belongs to Layla! Is she crying for me? I can hear her say my name in guilt. She is in desperation and sorrow. I need to go back. I have to return..."_

The Winx Club and the Specialists were tattered and wounded. The bounty hunters sustained few injuries, but they were all minor. It was difficult for the fairies and the warriors to even stand up straight and fight properly, but they refused to surrender. They did not want to die, not being able to avenge their lost comrade. Despite their great efforts, they were suppressed by the bounty hunters. The bounty hunters brutally beaten them down without hesitation. The fairies and the Specialists were down on the sand, feeling affliction all over their bodies. They sustained severe injuries, which made it difficult for them to get back up easily. Layla, who was still in the state of guilt, continued to sob.

"Heidi, come back," pleaded Layla, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Unknowingly, Heidi's body slowly began to scintillate. Gradually, this sudden change became very noticeable. Layla removed her hands from her tear-stained face and looked at Heidi in surprise. The battle halted once everyone saw the blinding light. Heidi's body rose from the blood-soaked sand and floated in midair. Her entire look transformed into novelty: the length of hair reached down to her tailbone and the style of hair consisted of a boho braid and long waves; her attire consisted of an an uneven dress with jeweled armory, cut-out flat utilitarian closed-toed boots that extends up to her knees, leather/metallic gauntlets with sharp spikes and claws, protective metals on the elbows, and bodily accessories made of sturdy gems. After the transformation, Heidi gently landed on the ground, facing down. Once she was While the Winx Club and the Specialists stared in awe, the bounty hunters looked in suspicion.

"Heidi?" questioned Layla, staring at the revived fairy.

Heidi replied back with no answer. All she did was remain motionless and silent. Her unresponsive nature created an eerie atmosphere in the air; however, the bounty hunters did not seem fazed about this event.

Johann tilted his head up and smirked at Heidi. "I see. Your sacrifice for your comrade led you to the Enchantix transformation. It's very intriguing, but I'm afraid it will not help you too much."

"Enchantix? Where are her wings?" whispered Stella, looking at the girls.

The girls shrugged in confusion.

"Such a die-hard prey," said Kamala, "I'll make sure that my attacks will incinerate her."

Finally, Heidi immediately lifted her head up and darted her eyes at her enemies. Her periwinkle eyes glowered at them with immense ferocity, evoking danger. The fairies and the Specialists inaudibly gasped in fear when they saw the intense look in her eyes. The bounty hunters were startled by her gaze, but recovered after few seconds.

"Very intimidating," admitted Johann, "Not only you came back alive because of your good deed, you also came back because of revenge. However, you will not carry that out."

Kamala stepped forward and placed her hand out in the front, pointing it directly at Heidi. Heidi slowly approached Kamala with a stoic facial expression and ruthless eyes. Kamala fueled magical aura in her hand and smirked.

"I will make sure your second death will be very quick," promised Kamala, "Farewell, speci-"

Heidi instantaneously summoned an exotic nodachi, which emitted magical energy, in her hand and severed Kamala's hand. The curvaceous bounty hunter screamed in pain as she saw blood gushing out of her wrist. Then, the screaming ended when Heidi bifurcated her body. Kamala's body collapsed on the sand, mutilated horizontally in half. Everyone became horrified by this gory sight, including the bounty hunters. After killing one of the elite troops, Heidi swung her long blade to get rid of the blood and stared at her next victims.

Dunstan appeared right behind Heidi, picked up her body with his two hands, and pressed her against his bulky chest. His intentions were to crush her bones and kill her painfully and slowly. Heidi remained unfazed by this strangling action. Suddenly, multiple stabbings were heard, along with the splattering of blood. Dunstan looked out with enlarged eyes full of shock. He slowly looked down and saw Heidi's bladed wings stabbed through his ribs. Heidi ruthlessly spreaded her wings far out and ripped apart the stalwart bounty hunter's rib cage. After killing the largest bounty hunter, she looked at the remaining three bounty hunters in hostility.

Zeru immediately picked up his pistols and began to shoot her. Although the bullets shot Heidi, they did not seem to affect her. She continued to approach them without feeling bothered by the attacks. The ballistics automatically came out of Heidi's wounds and her regeneration abilities increased by five times. Realizing these attacks were ineffective against her, Zeru combined his two pistols into an AK-47. Larger ballistics blasted towards Heidi more quickly. However, the enraged fairy effortlessly negated the ammunitions with her long blade. Then, she vertically swung her nodachi up, splitting Zeru in half.

Johann stared at Heidi in anger and shock, as Saffron hid behind him. Then, Johann bravely charged towards her and jumped high in the air, tightly gripping his sabers. Before he could attack her, Heidi swung her nodachi in alacritous motions. Within three seconds, Johann's body became mutilated into several pieces. The blood splattered and sprayed all over Heidi, staining her magnificent attire, complexion, and hair.

Saffron, who was the only bounty hunter alive, looked out in horror. Her comrades' blood soaked the sand and their limbs and bones were spread everywhere. When she looked away from the gruesome sight, she saw a living nightmare approach her. Saffron slowly walked backwards in fear. The thirteen-year-old bounty hunter wanted to escape, but fear paralyzed her free will in mobility. Saffron stopped when she bumped her back against the mothership. As Heidi came closer and closer, Saffron's eyes expanded in terror and her breathing became very erratic. Finally breaking loose from her paralysis, Saffron pulled out knives from her belt and threw them at her predator. However, Heidi stopped them by using telekinesis. She turned them towards the young bounty hunter and darted them accurately at her shoulders. Saffron fell on the ground and covered her hands over the daggers. Then, she saw a towering shadow over her. Saffron looked up and saw Heidi standing over her. Uncontrollable tremors dominated the young bounty hunter's body. Heidi discarded her nodachi and unarmed herself. She crouched over her and stared at her terrifyingly. Heidi grasped the sides of Saffron's head very firmly. Knowing what Heidi was going to do next, Saffron dreaded in fear and begged for mercy, but Heidi did not comply. The last bounty hunter cried loudly and chillingly on the top of her lungs. Suddenly, a fractured snap was heard, silencing the sharp scream. Heidi released Saffron from her grasp, letting her body fall with her head twisted 180 degrees.

The Winx Club and the Specialists were speechless. Their mouths were dropped open and their eyes expanded to their full extent. They did not believe in what they had just witnessed with their own eyes. They slowly rose from the ground and fearfully looked out at the gory sight. Then, they all turned to Heidi, who stood still calmly. Up at the dock, Doctor Ackerman woke up from his unconsciousness and groaned in pain. The knife was still inside his abdomen and if he took it out, he would bleed to death. He turned his head to the side and looked down at the bottom. His eyes enlarged in utter shock. He became shocked when he saw the bounty hunters dead and his specimen became an Enchantix fairy.

"H-Heidi?" called out Bloom, in a questionable and frightened tone.

Heidi replied in silence.

"Heidi, are you...okay?" asked Flora.

"Return to the aircraft," Heidi finally replied, "I will meet you all there shortly."

"What are you going to do?" asked Musa.

"I'm going to finally put an end to all this," said Heidi, darting her eyes up at the mothership, staring at Doctor Ackerman. Doctor Ackerman gasped in fear and disappeared, running away in pain. "Go, I will return."

"Heidi, what are you talking about?" questioned Tecna, suspicious about her intention.

Heidi ignored Tecna's question and flew back up at the mothership.

"Girls, let's do what Heidi said," suggested Timmy, "We should go back and heal our injuries."

"No, I have a bad feeling about this," said Bloom, looking very worried.

"Me too. I feel so uneasy," agreed Stella, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"Heidi is going to be fine," assured Brandon, "There's no need to worry."

Bloom shook her head. "That's not what we're worried about. I'm afraid that she's going to do something even more dangerous."

"Then what are we doing here, standing around idly?! Let's follow her!" shouted Layla. Layla turned around and faced the Specialists. "Are you guys going to come with us or what?"

The Specialists exchanged uncertain looks with each other, but they finally agreed to trust the girls' instincts. The group entered the mothership to follow Heidi.

The infantrymen continuously used their machine guns to shoot Heidi. Heidi protected herself with her enormous wings, which could be used as beneficial shields. Then, Heidi summoned her nodachi again and unveiled herself. She swung her blade widely, creating a gigantic curve made of magical energy. The slashing curve instantly killed the infantrymen with its burning and penetrating effect. After she cleared her path, Heidi moved on. Doctor Ackerman desperately trudged his way to escape, but the pain in his abdomen was unbearable. Suddenly, he heard a dragging blade echoing across the corridors. The head scientist quickened his pace and reached the indoor dock. When he approached the nearest spacecraft, a forced entry occurred. Heidi summoned darts made of her magical energy and threw them at Doctor Ackerman's legs. The head scientist collapsed on the floor and felt his legs go numb. He shifted his body around and crawled back in fear as Heidi approached him. His back bumped against a spacecraft, leaving him nowhere to run. Heidi stopped two feet away from him and glowered down at him. Due to tremendous terror, heavy breaths escaped from his exasperated lungs.

"D-Don't do this," begged Doctor Ackerman, with a hint of a warning, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did to you! Please don't kill me!"

Heidi angrily stepped on the knife that was stuck in his abdomen, causing him scream in pain. Then, she transformed her nodachi into an exotic pistol. She pointed it directly at Doctor Ackerman's head. The head scientist leaned back and recoiled in fear. Nervous sweat dripped down from his forehead and erratic tremors shook up his body.

"A mere apology will not atone for your sinful crimes," said Heidi.

The Winx Club and the Specialists rushed into the indoor dock and found Heidi. Then, they immediately saw her intentions. Fear and shock overwhelmed their faces.

"Heidi, stop!" shouted Bloom. Heidi refused to listen to Bloom. She was consumed with wild rage. "Heidi, this is all over! There's no need to take this any further!"

"You do not understand," said Heidi, "This treacherous man committed sinful crimes, which are beyond repentance! He must die for what he has done to the innocent!"

"Heidi, listen to Bloom! If you go any further, you'll only stoop lower," shouted Sky, "You're not like him and the bounty hunters! You're way better than them!"

Heidi continued glower coldly at Doctor Ackerman. When she pulled the trigger halfway, magical energy formed around the muzzle of her pistol. Doctor Ackerman expanded his eyes in utter fear and began to scream hysterically. The fairies and the Specialists watched in horror.

"Heidi, stop! Put down the gun! It doesn't have to be this way!" shouted Brandon.

Layla stepped forward with determination and flew over to Heidi's side. "Heidi, you sacrificed your life to save my own! As a reward, you were brought back to life and given extraordinary powers. You use those abilities for justice! What you're doing now is degrading your morality. If you pull that trigger, you'll become worse than a monster! You'll become a cold-hearted killer! He might have done horrible things, but there's no need for you to stain your hands with filthy blood! Heidi, let's start anew. You've been resurrected back to life! Live that life with happiness!"

"If I let him live, he will continue to hurt innocent people...just like what he did to me," said Heidi, in a soft tone.

"I promise you that he will never do those horrible things again! He will be locked away in prison for life. I guarantee it," swore Layla. Hesitation began to overwhelm Heidi. The hand that was holding the pistol was shaking. "Heidi, you can begin fresh and create happy memories."

Heidi's lips trembled as her eyes released crystalline tears. Suddenly, she pulled the trigger of her pistol. A powerful bullet made of magic thundered out of the muzzle. The fairies screamed and covered their faces with their hands. The Specialists stepped back and felt their heart skip a beat. After few seconds, the group looked up and stared in surprise. Doctor Ackerman was still alive. The bullet shot through the spacecraft, an inch away from his head. Heidi lowered her pistol and glared at him.

"I wanted to torture you and kill you, but I refuse to stain my hands with any more sordid blood. Once you reach prison, you will slowly decay in the darkness and die a painful death. Then, you will be tormented in the deepest pit of hell," said Heidi.

Heidi discarded her pistol and walked away. The Winx Club and the Specialists moved out-of-the-way and watched her move farther and farther away.

* * *

**I will look at over this chapter again for any mistakes and errors.**


	31. Origin

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I was busy with college planning and SAT prep.**

**Enjoy and comment on your thoughts!**

**Slightly altered and added with little new information, but nothing too major (May 5, 2013).**

* * *

The peacekeeping organization of Magical Dimension arrived to Nyan Island, after the violent conflict ended; however, this organization did not come alone. The principals of Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower also came to the location for information of the situation. While the other peacekeeping soldiers brought the scientists and the infantrymen to their custody, the colonel questioned the Winx Club and Specialists, who were bandaged up and semi-healed, about what exactly happened. After the questioning, the colonel walked away and allowed the three principals to converse with the group.

"How are you all feeling? Any discomfort or pain?" asked Headmistress Faragonda, with concern.

"We're fine, Miss Faragonda," answered Bloom, with an assuring smile.

Headmaster Saladin closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "It is a relief that you are all safe. We were very worried what would happen to all of you."

"No need to worry anymore, Headmaster Saladin. We managed to come through this alive," said Brandon.

Headmistress Griffin crossed her arms and looked at the setting of the island. "The damages are very serious around here. It looks like the rest of you are more troublesome than my witches."

Stella scratched the back of her head and giggled, "Maybe a little."

Headmistress Faragonda looked over Bloom's shoulder and saw Heidi, standing five feet away from the group. The headmistress walked over to the stoic fairy, whose skin was stained in blood and whose normal attire was tattered and torn. From head to toe, Headmistress Faragonda looked at Heidi with a hint of austerity. Then, she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She grabbed Heidi's hands and gave her a small smile.

"You returned to rescue your friends from danger, knowing it may kill you in the process. Your loyalty for them is certainly strong," told Headmistress Faragonda.

Heidi looked back at the headmistress with a hint of surprise. In her mind, she thought that she was going to berate her for her violent actions. However, the headmistress only gave her a brief praise. Although she was only given a praise, Heidi knew that Headmistress Faragonda was internally displeased about the gory violence. Heidi turned her eyes to her left and saw Doctor Ackerman in handcuffs, being taken away by peacekeeping soldiers. She maintained her aloof composure as she gazed at him in calm intensity. The head scientist caught the cold gaze of the fairy and glared back at her in disdain. Then, the peacekeeping soldiers placed him in the aircraft, where the rest of the scientists and the infantrymen were. Next, the peacekeeping soldiers brought out a group of children from the mothership, who were about five to twelve years old. Heidi softened her gaze when she saw these freed children. A sense of relief finally alleviated her internal concern. The Winx Club and the Specialists looked out in suspicion and curiosity when they saw the children.

"Hey, why are there children coming out of the ship?" asked Brandon.

"I was about to ask the same question," said Nabu.

Heidi, do you know anything about all this?" asked Sky.

Sky turned over to Heidi and noticed that she was gone. She walked away from the rest of the group, twenty feet apart. The fairies and the Specialists watched her leave in curiosity. Riven, however, crossed his arms and stared out in suspicion.

* * *

The Winx and the Specialists returned to the Owl and departed from Nyan Island. As they were heading back to Magix, the girls shared their tender moments with their boyfriends. The Specialists expressed their concern and their greatest fear of losing them, which touched the fairies' hearts. Kiko quickly hopped over to Bloom, climbed up to her shoulder, and hugged her, which caused her to giggle and give him a kiss in the cheek. As they continued to their intimate moment, Heidi silently stood in the back of the room and watched. Then, Bloom pulled herself away from Sky and walked over to Heidi.

"Heidi," called Bloom, who caught the stoic fairy's attention, "You saved our lives from danger twice. I don't think thanking you for the second time would be good enough to show our gratitude."

"You do not have to thank me," told Heidi, "I already know that you are all grateful for my help. That is enough."

"Heidi!" called out an effervescent voice. Heidi looked over to where the sound came from and saw Stella running up to her with her arms spread apart. Once Stella came closer, she jumped and threw her arms around Heidi's neck. The Solarian princess stood on her tiptoes as she embraced Heidi, due to the height difference. "Oh, Heidi! I am so happy that you're alive! You have no idea how sad I was when you died! I was extremely depressed!"

"Okay, Stella. You should really let go of her now before you hug her to death," said Bloom, pulling the reluctant Stella away from Heidi.

"Heidi, it's so great to have you back again," said Flora, embracing Heidi with warm tenderness.

While five fairies surrounded Heidi in joy and relief, Layla stood far away from the girls. Her full lips formed a small smile, but her cerulean eyes looked down in guilt. The Specialists watched their girlfriends from the distance and smiled. Suddenly, Riven marched over to the fairies, grabbed Heidi by the shirt, and pulled her away.

"Riven, what are you doing?!" shouted Musa, questioning his motives.

Riven pinned Heidi against the wall with a confrontational look. "It's time for you to explain yourself! It was because of you that the girls were in danger!"

"This is the third time you pinned me against the wall. I am beginning to question if this your method of interrogation or one of your bad habits," said Heidi, with a hint of acerbic tone in her voice.

Riven pulled her away from the wall and threw her in a seat. "Talk! What is your affiliation with that scientist, huh?!"

"I have already told you. Everything is classified," said Heidi.

"Don't give me that classified crap!" hollered Riven, smashing his palms on the armrests of the seat.

"Riven, stop!" demanded Musa, "Why are you treating her like this?!"

"The scientist referred to you as a specimen! What exactly are you?" Riven continued to interrogate Heidi.

"I remember him saying that too," said Timmy, thinking back to the past.

Bloom looked at Heidi with a tender look. "Heidi, since Riven has a point, why don't you just tell us everything."

"It is private," said Heidi, refusing to answer.

"Not only you endangered their lives, you also endangered our lives! Tell us what you're hiding! We deserve to know the truth!" demanded Riven.

Due to the demanding curiosity and suspicion of the fairies and the Specialists, Heidi felt overwhelmed by the situation. The stoic fairy closed her eyes and surrendered to their insistence.

"Heidi is not my actual name," told Heidi, which surprised the Winx Club and the Specialists, "My given name is 'Specimen NO.009.' I am the ultimate product of Project Evolution."

"Project Evolution?" questioned Tecna.

"Project Evolution was a scheme, run by Doctor Ackerman, with the intent of creating a supersoldier," explained Heidi.

"Supersoldier?!" questioned Brandon, in disbelief, "For what?"

"There are many possibilities to answer that question, but the reason is unknown," said Heidi, "Before Doctor Ackerman could begin the project, he needed young and fertile women. In order to avoid unwanted attention, he and his cohorts ravaged through impoverished and isolated realms of the Magical Dimension and abducted what they needed. These women were violently raped and impregnated by their captors. During the experimentation process, Doctor Ackerman injected artificially-designed hormones to the developing fetuses. Most of the unborn infants died in the process, along with the their mothers; however, very few women and the fetuses survived the process. After the women gave birth to the surviving infants, they finally served their purpose...and they were executed."

The Winx gasped in horror and covered their mouths with their hands, while the Specialists stared in shock.

"Treacherous! He destroyed many realms and killed innocent people for his own selfish ambition!" said Sky, angered by the story.

"What a sad fate for the mothers. They were raped and killed, never able to hold their newborn babies," weeped Flora.

"Due to the experimentation our genes were drastically enhanced: our strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, flexibility, agility, senses, immunity, magical aura, and intelligence escalated to a supreme level, and endowed us with high-speed regeneration," continued Heidi, who did not let her emotions halt her, "Because of our augmented and newly-given abilities, we were able to educate and condition ourselves over the years in different fields of studies.

"Adaptation!" realized Tecna, "You were able to adjust to different situations and conditions because of your heightened intelligence!"

"This explains why Heidi was able to learn and master new concepts with only one observation," added Timmy.

"Despite the enhancement, we were still considered incomplete specimens," explained Heidi.

"Incomplete specimens?" questioned Nabu, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"In order for us to reach perfection, we underwent the process of emotional suppression," told Heidi.

"Emotional suppression?" questioned Bloom, who looked worriedly at Heidi.

"Doctor Ackerman stripped away specific emotions which he confirmed as hindering: love, happiness, compassion, sadness, guilt, pain, anger, and fear. After this process, we finally became true supersoldiers," told Heidi.

"That monster! I can't believe he took those emotions away from you!" shouted Stella, crossing her arms forcefully.

"If you're really one of those supersoldiers, where are the others? Those children we saw before can't possibly be on the same league as you," said Riven. Heidi stared out in the open space after hearing Riven's question. "Where are the other supersoldiers, who are around your age?"

Heidi broke herself away from the silence and answered, "I killed them."

The fairies and the Specialists stared in shock, after hearing Heidi's response.

"W-What?! You killed them?!" questioned Bloom.

Heidi nodded her head gently and slowly. "At the age of twelve, Doctor Ackerman pitted us against each other to fight to the death. Survival of the fittest was the only philosophy that we had to accept. After hours of carnage, I was the only one who remained alive. Doctor Ackerman was surprised by the result of this event. To unveil more depth in my abilities, Doctor Ackerman researched me very thoroughly. In the end, he discovered a revelation: I was a fairy. His repulsive fascination led him to conduct countless experiments, which brutally corrupted me. Ever since then, I had to endure it all."

"Oh my god," whispered Flora, covering her mouth with her hands.

"How did you escape from captivity?" asked Helia.

"Two months ago, prior to my arrival in Magix, I had an intensive operation performed on me. I was under the influence of a powerful anesthesia, but somehow, I was conscious. I overheard Doctor Ackerman's conversation with his colleagues, stating that the new anesthesia would last for three months; however, he told them the side effects were unpredictable and may cause unexpected occurrences. After gaining this information, I carefully devised a plan to escape."

"Pfft! Some intelligent scientists they are," said Stella, who placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"You are absolutely incredible, Heidi. After all the horrific and hellish events you went through, your faith in freedom was strong," complimented Sky.

Bloom sat down next to Heidi's side and grabbed her hand tenderly. "Heidi, when you said that your emotions were suppressed. I don't think they were."

"Pardon?" questioned Heidi, who looked curiously at Bloom.

"If happiness and compassion were really taken away from you, we wouldn't be here at this moment. You could have killed us at the outskirts, but you didn't. You decided to save us and let us go," said Bloom, "I also believe that you accepted us as your friends because you wanted to pursue joy."

Heidi looked away from Bloom and lucidly remembered those emotions. Bloom was correct; she did experience those emotions. Heidi felt content when she was with the girls and sympathetic to their personal problems. Not only she felt positive emotions, she also experienced pain and sadness. Her rocky relationship with Layla caused internal pain and sadness, which provoked her to tears. Heidi remembered it all.

* * *

**This chapter probably has few errors, but I hope you all understand what I wrote here.**


	32. Author's Message to the Readers! (4)

Hello, readers. I have some couple of announcements to make.

The reason why I am not updating very lately is that I am very busy with college applications, which is driving me insane, and I am trying to improve on my SAT scores. I took my SAT a few days ago and I know I did poorly on it.

There is a possibility that I will be updating around this week because I have written almost half of the chapter so far, so I don't think it will take too long.

Depending on the length of the story, this chapter might be the last or not.

Thank you for your patience and support for Fairy of Warfare. I appreciate you all very much! :D


	33. The Unveiled Information

**Sorry for the very LATE update.**

**I've been to hung up on school and college applications.**

**This chapter may have some errors because when I finished it, I decided to update it right away due to my impatience.**

**Hope you like it and comment!**

* * *

After traveling back from Nyan Island for several hours, the Winx and the Specialists finally returned to Magix. By the time they arrived, it was very early in the morning; the sun had not yet risen from the dark sky. When the Owl landed in Alfea, the fairies and the militants stepped out of the aircraft. Before the six girls sent their boyfriends back, they gave them hugs and kisses. After bidding farewell, the Specialists left the campus.

The exhausted fairies entered the residence hall and walked through the dark corridors. Once they reached to their dorm, they quickly crawled into their beds and slept. While the rest of the fairies were in a deep slumber, Heidi remained awake. She did not bother to lie down on the sofa and attempt to fall asleep. Instead, she sat on the ledge of the balcony and stared out in the open space of darkness. Haunting memories of her unforgettable past sequentially processed through her mind like a horrific cinema. She vividly remembered the corpses of executed mothers and fallen children ignited into flames, the sight of herself completely covered up in innocent victims' blood, the putrid odor of crimson blood and decaying flesh, the sound of cacophonous pleads and screams of victims, the repulsive taste of medication, and the excruciating pain of the operation. As Heidi retrospected, she maintain her aloof expression. After the heartrending reminiscence, she gently closed her eyes and released a single teardrop.

Several hours later, the Winx immediately woke up from the sound of the phone ringing. When they picked up the call, it was Headmistress Faragonda. She told the girls to quickly come to the gymnasium due to urgent matters. After receiving the call, the girls washed and dressed up as fast as they could. Once they finished, they quickly left the dorm. The seven fairies sped across the campus to reach the gymnasium. When they arrived, they met some surprising guests. Not only Headmistress Faragonda was there, Headmaster Saladin, Headmistress Griffin, Griselda, Codatorta, the Specialists, and an unknown man.

"Miss Faragonda, what's going on?" asked Bloom, in curiosity.

"Girls, have a seat," said Miss Faragonda. The seven fairies walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to the Specialists. "Let me introduce you to Director Morgan. He is the head of Magix's peacekeeping organization. He came here personally to discuss the incident we had."

Director Morgan stepped forward with a stern disposition. "After the incident, the peacekeepers and I thoroughly investigated further in this case and obtained crucial evidence. We unanimously decided to reveal this information to you because you are all involved." Director Morgan turned around and faced the device that was in the middle of the gymnasium. He pointed a remote control at the device and pressed a certain button. The device displayed an enormous holographic screen, which revealed multiple images and information above. "Thirty years ago, Doctor Ackerman was the head of department of genetic engineering and biomagic of Magix's Institute of Science. He received numerous awards for his innovations in research, medicine, agriculture, and industry. However, his reputation was tarnished when he began to conduct illegal experimentations of human beings. When his secret was exposed, the authority revoked his license and the committee dismissed him from the MIS. Doctor Ackerman was also sentenced to life in prison, but right after his expulsion, he vanished."

"Vanished?" questioned Timmy.

"We searched throughout the dimension to find him, but the investigation ended in failure," said Director Morgan.

"It's because you guys didn't try hard enough," mumbled Stella, looking away in spite.

"We firmly believed that we searched thoroughly, but we were terribly wrong," said Director Morgan, who heard Stella's remark, "We left out the isolated realms of the Magical Dimension and allowed them to suffer." The information and the images on the holographic screen shifted to next ones. "After the rest of you found Doctor Ackerman and subdued him, we manage to gather all the evidence regarding the continuation of his experimentation. With the enormous amount of money he made from MIS, he hired biotechnologists, biomagicians, and trained soldiers to help him to reach his goal. The illegal activity he conducted was called 'Project Evolution.' Project Evolution was a scheme, which main purpose was to-"

"Create a living weapon called 'supersoldier,' which would serve as a perfect tool of war. We heard the entire story," interrupted Riven.

"Very well then. Let's continue," Director Morgan.

When the images and the information shifted to different ones on the holographic screen, Heidi's indifferent expression transitioned into surprise. What appeared on the enormous screen was her profile. Heidi carefully observed her information above and learned few things she never knew about herself.

_Name: Specimen NO. 009_

_Age: 18_

_Date of Birth: January 9_

_Place of Origin: Kaspera_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Birth Length: 20 inches_

_Current Height: 183 cm (6'0)_

_Birth Weight: 9 lbs 12 oz_

_Current Weight: 56.7 kg (125 lbs)_

"Heidi, this is you," said Bloom.

"Doctor Ackerman experimented on two-hundred infants and half of them died in the process. The other half survived, but later more died due to complications. Finally, fifty children endured the tormenting process; however, this wasn't the end of the tragedy. These children were pitted against each other in a competition to the death. Only one of them could survive. After the bloodbath, only one child remained standing. A young girl who slaughtered forty-nine children and survived the gruesome challenge." Director Morgan clicked a button on the remote and played a video, which contained an explicit footage of competition.

_"My specimens!" exclaimed Doctor Ackerman, who was up at the balcony with his colleagues, "Today, your abilities will be put to the test! You will prove your worth to me and your superiors. From this very moment, you will only think about survival of the fittest. If you are strong, you will live; if you are weak, you will die. Only one of you can survive this competition, and the rest of you will meet your end." The attentive children stared at the head scientist with serious expressions on their face and understood the situation. In front of them, weapons ascended from the mechanical floors. "Prove yourselves as supersoldiers!"_

_The children immediately picked up their weapons and began to battle each other. Once the competition began, Doctor Ackerman watched in content. The children displayed impressive skills in combat as they fought against each other. The weapons clashed violently into each other and crimson blood splattered on the battleground. The way they slaughtered each other was unbelievably brutal._

As the video continued to play, the Winx covered their eyes and the Specialists looked away in some parts because of the intense gore; however, Heidi did not take her eyes off of the screen. She watched the footage with a very serious expression on her face.

_Two children remained in the competition: a young boy with medium brown hair and a young girl with platinum blonde hair. Covered in blood, they focused on each other and continued to battle. Both of them seemed evenly matched. Doctor Ackerman watched from the distance, wondering who will be victorious. The boy slashed his sword vertically at the girl with wild strength, but the girl managed to block his attack in time. The boy forcefully pressed the sword down, attempting to tire her out. Due to his domineering strength, the girl struggling to fend him off; however, she refused to surrender. Suddenly, a burst of energy projected from the girl, which caused the boy to collapse. Doctor Ackerman and the colleagues got up from their seats and gazed in shock. The girl walked over to the boy and looked at him with her cold eyes. The boy looked back at her in horror._

_"Finish it off," ordered Doctor Ackerman. The girl picked up her sword and pointed it directly at the boy. "Prove yourself as a supersoldier."_

_The boy immediately got up on the floor and hugged the girl around her legs. 'P-Please! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"_

_"Don't show mercy to this weakling, specimen! You are just a weapon, a tool of war! Kill it!" ordered Doctor Ackerman._

_The girl wrapped her hands around the handle of the sword and placed it over her head, preparing to thrust it down at the boy. However, her hands shook in hesitation and her face contorted in confusion._

_"Please, I'm begging you! Don't kill me!" pleaded the boy, screaming on the top of his lungs._

_"What are you standing there for?! I command you to finish it off! KILL IT!" screamed Doctor Ackerman. The girl forcefully thrusted her sword down and impaled the boy, killing him instantly. Specks of blood sprayed across the young girl's face after eliminating her last opponent. The boy loosened his arms around the girl's legs and joined the rest of the fallen children. The girl looked around and saw a massive amount of blood and mutilated body parts. Suddenly, she heard an applause. She looked in front of her and saw Doctor Ackerman looking in satisfaction. Once the battle finally ended, he immediately rushed over to the battlefield to confront the girl. "A job well done. You survived the grueling battles and won the competition. Very impressive."_

_"Doctor Ackerman, I strongly suggest we operate on her again. She hesitated at that moment to kill her final opponent," said a colleague._

_"I had that in my mind," replied Doctor Ackerman, looking at the girl, "Out of all these specimens, you are not only the strongest, but also the most intriguing. With further testing, I will be able to uncover your hidden abilities..."_

_The young girl stood still in front of the head scientist with a hint of uncertainty on her face._

After the video ended, everyone in the gymnasium was speechless. They were utterly appalled by the cruel environment the children had to live in for years. The fairies and the heroes turned their attention to Heidi, who remained dead silent. They knew the obvious fact that the young girl in the video was her.

"Heidi," said Bloom, in a sympathetic tone.

Flora grabbed Heidi's hand with rubbed it tenderly. "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi gestured gently to Flora by nodding her head. "Yes."

"Our organization and the Fortress of Light discussed this matter and decided to have the girl tested," said Director Morgan.

"What?! Have her tested?! Are you out of your mind?! Do you not have any consideration for her feelings?! Heidi went through a living hell in a laboratory, mercilessly experimented and tortured! Taking her to a laboratory for testing will only evoke those traumatic memories!" debated Tecna.

"It is for the best. We want to make sure that she does not pose any potential threat to the Magical Dimension," reasoned Director Morgan.

"Heidi's not a potential threat! She's a hero who placed her life at dangerous risks to save us! If she was a threat, we would have known right away and done something about it!" argued Musa, "She's-"

"Enough," intervened Heidi.

Musa turned around and stared at Heidi in surprise. "Heidi?!"

Heidi got up from the bleachers and looked at Director Morgan. "I will participate in the test."

"Heidi, are you sure about this?" asked Timmy, out of concern, "Participating in this test will most likely stimulate those unwanted memories."

"I will participate," said Heidi, firm on her decision, "What I fear the most is myself: I do not know much about myself and I do not know what other capabilities I possess. I want to confirm if I am a threat or not."

"Are you certain about doing this? Will you be okay?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, I will be fine," assured Heidi.

"Don't worry, girl! We'll be by your side throughout the whole thing! We won't let anything go wrong because you're our important friend," said Stella.

"Stella's right," agreed Bloom, "If anything goes wrong, don't worry. We'll always be next to you."

The Winx Club and the Specialists smiled at Heidi, who all came to an agreement to stay by her side. Heidi stared back at the group with indifference. However, Heidi could not help but internally appreciate their unconditional kindness towards her.

"Thank you, everyone," said Heidi.


	34. Confirmation

**Finally updated the last of this story.**

**This chapter may contain some errors, but I was so impatient and decided to put it up right away.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it and comment!**

* * *

To the Winx Club and the Specialists' relief, Heidi will be the tested in Alfea's laboratory. Professor Palladium, who is in charge of the laboratory, accepted the request to examine Heidi's condition. While the professor and his assistants were setting up the equipment, Heidi waited calmly in the corner with the group surrounding her.

"Heidi, you don't have to do this. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. We all know that you're good person," said Tecna, who was still against the idea of the examination.

"Tecna's right, Heidi," agreed Musa, "This whole thing is unnecessary."

"I am taking safety precautions," said Heidi, firmly.

"Wow, she is really adamant about this," said Brandon.

"Girls, we promised Heidi that we would support and respect her decision. As friends we shouldn't go against her will," said Bloom.

Musa and Tecna couldn't deny the fact that Bloom was right. This whole business was about Heidi and it was her decision to make, not theirs.

"Okay, Heidi. Everything is all set up. Come over when you're ready," said Professor Palladium.

Flora grasped Heidi's hand in tender warmth and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Heidi. We'll be right here next to you."

Heidi did not possess concern. This was the decision she made on her own without hesitation. Despite knowing the consequential possibilities, she was still determined to go through the examination. Heidi walked away from the group and sat down on the chair which was surrounded by equipments. Professor Palladium placed a helmet over her head and wires all over her body. The fairies and the Specialists stayed close by and watched over their friend. As Professor Palladium went through the procedures, Heidi remained composed and silent. After an hour and a half of the examination, it was all over.

"Okay, you're all done. You did a great job, Heidi," said Professor Palladium, taking the helmet and the wires off of her.

"Professor Palladium, is Heidi okay?" asked Bloom.

"Of course, Bloom. She is just fine," assured Professor Palladium.

"Professor Palladium," Director Morgan stepped in, "Is there anything particular about the girl that we need to know?"

"Throughout the examination, I obtained information which were quite fascinating," said Professor Palladium. He walked up to the computer and displayed the detailed data. "Due to the serum, Heidi's DNA became genetically altered and enhanced when she was just unborn infant. What I found so shocking is that she managed to survive this process. The serum consists of highly concentrated chemicals which are very lethal to anyone who comes into bare contact with it. With the amount of exposure that Heidi experienced, she should have died. It's a miracle that she survived."

"She wasn't the only one who survived. There were other children who also made it through," said Musa.

"Well, the chances of survival is not impossible; however they are very slim. Even a drop of the serum can most likely kill a person. With the exposure Heidi and the others experienced, there is only three percent chance of survival," said Professor Palladium.

"Three percent?!" shouted Brandon, "That is extremely slim!"

"Indeed." Professor Palladium changed the image of Heidi's unique DNA and shifted to the blueprint of her physique. "After the serum successfully modified Heidi's DNA without killing her, it enhanced physical abilities; her strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, limberness, senses, immunity, magical aura, and intelligence were tremendously augmented. Not only the serum enhanced her abilities, it imbued her abilities such as rapid regenerative healing and adaptation. These qualities allowed her to condition herself to become an Olympian-leveled athlete and prodigious combatant," told Professor Palladium.

"Incredible," commented Codatorta, amazed by the information.

"What about her emotions, Professor Palladium?" asked Flora, "Heidi mentioned that Doctor Ackerman suppressed her emotions to transform her into a complete supersoldier. Is there anything wrong with them?"

Professor Palladium clicked a button on the keyboard which emphasized her brain. "When I scanned her brain, I found few things. Two brain surgeries were performed on Heidi. By looking at the image, I can see that Doctor Ackerman tried to suppress the neurotransmitters that were related to happiness, love, compassion, sadness, guilt, pain, and fear. However, these surgeries were not completely successful. These six emotions are suppressed, but not permanently. They can resurface at rare occasions, but it is not an easy task."

"Why?" asked Stella.

"Heidi spent her life in a harsh and confined environment. The only emotions that she can freely express with no trouble are composure and indifference," explained Professor Palladium.

"Heidi," said Flora, looking at the stoic fairy in sympathy.

"However, if you girls spend more time with Heidi and teach her about these emotions, there can improvement," said Professor Palladium, giving them genuine hope.

"Did you hear that, Heidi?! Professor Palladium said there's hope! As long as you stay with us, you can feel those emotions!" exclaimed Stella.

"So, do we need to worry about her?" asked Director Morgan.

"The only person who controls her own actions is herself, director. Heidi is a girl with conscience. It is her decision whether or not she wants to pose as a threat," said Professor Palladium.

"Very well then. My job here is done. The girl can stay," said Director Morgan.

Before Director Morgan exited the laboratory, Heidi spoke.

"What happened to children?" asked Heidi, referring to the specimens.

Without turning around and facing her, he replied, "They have been sent to different orphanages throughout the Magical Dimension. They will be fine."

After answering her question, Director Morgan exited the laboratory and left Alfea. Once Heidi got up from the chair, all the girls, except for Layla, embraced her. While they shared their moment of friendship, Heidi stared at Layla in the corner of her eyes. Layla silently looked down on the floor with her arms crossed. Then, she left the laboratory without any notice. Once she left, Heidi looked away from the doors with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

The Winx Club and the Specialists went to Magix and celebrated two things: their victory in Nyan Island and Heidi's examination. The group went to a restaurant for dinner and the music cafe to party. Throughout the celebration, Heidi kept noticing Layla's unusual silence and isolation. Layla camouflaged her true feelings in front of everyone, but her sadness was visible to Heidi. After the long night of partying, the Specialists dropped off the girls and left Alfea.

Once the fairies came back to their dorm, they got dressed up in their pajamas, washed themselves up, and went to sleep. Heidi laid on the sofa quietly, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts did not allow her to sleep. Heidi silently got up from the sofa and walked over to one of the bedrooms. She slightly opened one of the doors and saw Layla sleeping. The stoic fairy stared at her with her blank expression. After moment of looking at her, Heidi gently shut the door.

Four in the morning, Heidi walked out of the residence hall incognito with all of her belongings packed. She left the dorm in a secretive manner and departed. Before she walked through the exit, she heard a familiar voice.

"Heidi!" Heidi stopped and turned around. Much to her surprise, Heidi saw Layla standing seven feet away from her. Layla took few steps further and stopped. "Are you planning to leave Alfea?"

"It is for the best," said Heidi.

"What do you mean it's for the best? Professor Palladium confirmed that you're not a threat. Why are you leaving?"

Heidi looked down on the floor and replied, "I have caused too much damage."

"Too much damage?"

"I hid my identity from everyone and endangered their lives. Also, I have also caused you too much suffering."

Layla expanded her eyes in surprise. "Heidi..."

"I was very brazen to attend Alfea and become part of the group. It was shameless of me. My presence caused you to feel ousted from your original place; however, I assure you that I did not commit those actions intentionally to hurt you. I am sorry. I hope my permanent absence will atone for what I have done."

After talking to Layla, Heidi turned around and headed towards the exit.

Layla tightened her fists tightly and shouted, "Don't go!" Heidi immediately turned around in surprise. Layla ran over to Heidi and stood two feet from her. "Don't leave, Heidi! I should be the one apologizing me! I'm sorry for mistreating you! I resented you because I was jealous! I was wrong to feel that way towards you!" Layla grabbed Heidi's hands and looked into her eyes in guilt and desperation. "Remember what I said back at Nyan Island? I told you that you can begin fresh and create happy memories. If you leave, it will be difficult for you do so. The girls and the boys can help you. I'll help you too!"

Heidi stared at Layla in shock. She was utterly surprised by Layla's words. The tears that were coming out of the Morphix fairy were genuine.

"Layla," Heidi finally spoke. Layla looked up and stared at her. "Although you gave a cold treatment for a month, I never resented you. I still thought of you as a friend and attempted to bond with you, even though you did not want me to. Your words were harsh, but I never held a grudge against you. I forgave you for everything you did, so you do not have apologize anymore."

"Will you stay, Heidi?" Heidi nodded her head and gestured yes. Layla closed her eyes and sighed with a smile of relief. She opened her eyes and looked at Heidi. "Thank you."

* * *

Deep in the eerie darkness, the imprisoned scientist was locked in solitary confinement. All of his misdeeds counteracted and made him into a criminal. Through his disheveled appearance, he stared at the blank wall with his piercing eyes. Suddenly, he felt a haunting presence in the room. The anger in his eyes toned down to utter horror.

"You failed me, Ackerman," said a sonorous voice, which had a very intimidating tone. Doctor Ackerman looked up and saw a pair of demonic eyes that emitted crimson iridescence. The moment he saw those terrifying eyes, he began to panic and scream hysterically. "Your failure is unforgivable. You have caused a breach in the plan."

"P-Please! I-I tr-tried everything I d-did. Please sp-spare me!" Doctor Ackerman stuttered in fear.

The figure approached the hysteric scientist in a slow pace. Doctor Ackerman crawled into the corner of his cell and trembled uncontrollably. When the figure closed the distance, he gazed at the scientist.

"Spare your life? I don't see a good reason why I should allow such a thing. Your death shall atone for your foolishness."

"Please, no!" screamed Doctor Ackerman. The figure placed his clawed hands over the scientist's face. 'No! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

To be continued...


	35. Author's Message to the Readers! (5)

Hello, everyone. I would like to say thank for supporting my story and continuing on reading it. When I first came across , I was very impressed by so many talented writers, who shared their creative ideas on existing fictional stories. One time I browsed through the cartoon section of this site and found Winx Club. When I was a child, I used to watch Winx Club all the time. Because of the inspiration I gained from reading other writers' work and coming across my favorite childhood show, I decided to write this story. When I started out, I thought that only few readers were going to read it, but I was so surprised by how many people enjoyed reading it. I was so touched by how everyone stayed faithful to the story and commented nicely on my story.

As you all know, I will be writing a sequel to "Fairy of Warfare," and I am going to give you guys a little information about it. There's going to be a lot of dark elements such as intense fighting and gore, and romance which will contain a lot of passion, but NOT too explicit.

The sequel to this story will be called "The Devil's Temptation," and I hope you guys are on the look out for it.

Thank you!


End file.
